


Reiji's Little Toy

by ToxicTea



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood, Coma, Experiments, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Groping, forced sexual contact, i dont know what im doing, lots of injuries, near death shit, not a sacrificial bride, only fluff will be the cotton candy i eat as i refuse to edit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTea/pseuds/ToxicTea
Summary: TEMPORARY HIATUS.A story about Kaori Kuromizu, a new student and lab partner of Reiji Sakamaki.Note on first chapter.*Tags will be updated along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt uncomfortable with RLT being uploaded because I kept getting emails of kudos and I'm not used to sharing my writing, no care was put into the pacing of it all so eventually I cracked and deleted it. Now everything is back at 0 kudos/hits and maybe that seems weird but I feel better now.  
> If you followed the story previously feel free to skip to chapter six for the vampire reveal, or chapter seven for where things began to leave off last time. For new readers that's where things get diabolical - so to speak.  
> I'm socially awkward and despite wanting to share things I do, I then react terribly when given attention. Oops.

Brushing through my dark shoulder length hair, staring at myself in the mirror, blue eyes stared back. The thin wire glasses with ovular lenses slowly slipped down the bridge of my nose. I had lost count of how long I stood there, brushing the same section of hair as I stared blankly onwards. On the outside it looked calm, but inside my head was a raging storm.

An ocean of anxiety crashing against the shore of sanity as worry stirred up the waves. I didn’t do well with change. Maybe, change didn’t do well with me. Moving to a new town seemed almost perfect, escaping the old faces and making a new start.

So here I was, in a completely alien territory questioning everything. It was new, everything here was. I didn't know if that was good yet. It was a clean slate. Everything had been wiped, a new place and a new identity. I just didn’t know who I wanted to be. Had I ever been someone? Ever had true character? Had I not acted as a mere shell my whole life?

I would go to school, do my studies, speak to no one. No, that was just how I preferred to replay it. I would go to school, do my studies, no one spoke to me. It really wasn’t my fault, I still didn’t see why it was a big deal to everyone. Was it their fault I was nobody? Or mine for letting my personality fade? If I was to be new here, who would I be?

People always liked those pretty happy girls, I could only fit the latter though with that. People respected nerds more now didn't they? I could try to be scary? That one would be simple, just roll out of bed. Damn, I never signed up for this.

I never asked to be a foetus, no one gave me a pamphlet. Maybe it's because people didn't bother looking at those any more. A choice would've been nice though. The sperm swims along, "hi there egg want to merge into life?". Then they explain the annoying mess that life was, how we would rupture through our host's vagina and would be expected to live. Fast forward and down the road we would have responsibilities, a quick disclaimer of inevitable death somewhere and boom – make the choice. Life or be flushed down in womb lining a month later.

Pamphlets would've been nice.

“Kaori!” An aging yet strong voice called to me, breaking me from my thoughts.

The door to my bedroom opened with a lazy creak. Turning towards it, Sobochan stood there with a bundle of dark clothes in her arms. Sobochan was the only family I had, my mother died during birth leaving me in the care of her. Her silver grey hair was tightly pulled back in a practical up-do, not a strand daring to stray. Her face crinkled with age with a pair of glasses perched on her nose, the lenses magnifying her eyes somewhat cartoonishly.

“Were you monologuing again?” She asked, the accusation making my cheeks flush.

I put down the hairbrush sheepishly, “I wasn’t speaking out-loud again was I?”

“Not this time,” She responded, then forcefully passing the bundle of clothes to me.

“What’s this for?”

Sobochan put her hands on her hips exasperated. “Did you think I would let you leave my house looking like a slovenly pig?” Ouch…

“Thanks,” I mumbled, feeling the material as my stomach turned. “How much was this?”

“Enough to disguise the curly tail.”

Turning promptly on her heel the small portly woman left the room, muttering to herself and then raising her voice to tell me to hurry up. Looking at the clothes in my arms, I heaved a heavy sigh. I actually had somewhere to be for once. Nearing eighteen it wasn’t required for me to attend school. As soon as I was sixteen I left education and ran errands for Sobochan. Being in a new town, I had heard of a school that ran through the night. It had piqued my interest and with the false optimism of a new start, I had applied. The entrance exam was today.

The black material was a suit paired with a skirt, professional and sleek looking – and no doubt costly. Grumbling over financial issues I tried to at least be amicable with it. Sobochan must have splurged on this so I should make sure I do it justice.

When I next looked in the mirror I was me, but you know, better. The blazer had a feminine fit, giving my mostly curve-less body some shape. The white dress shirt had delicate ruffling down the front with a stiff collar covering up to the middle of my neck. I looked elegant, somewhat refined. Then my eyes focused on the background in the mirror’s reflection.

Turning to view my bedroom in all its messy splendour, canvases laid against the wall in stacks and old paint stains on the off-white walls and wooden effect flooring. My bed buried under crumpled sheets and a mass of soft animal toys at the bottom keeping my immaturity prisoner. The pile of comics by the dresser, the dated make-up sprawled over the surface I haphazardly used for today and old rolled up posters beginning to crumple by the door.

I was the picture perfect of a refined lady… in the mess of her cave.

Stepping out I walked into the living area, more traditional looking than my room. Sobochan insisted on tatami flooring to give her a sense of the style she grew up and loved, however our house was merely one floor in a small block of apartments. Thankfully for my out of practice legs, we were on the ground floor. A winding staircase attached to the side of the building was how the residents above came and went.

A small patch of grass was treated as the communal garden, it had looked run down when we first moved. Sobochan however was more than content to bring it back to life – she had a knack for that. She had opened her own flower shop back where I grew up and was already in the process of opening up one here. Growing up I was surrounded by flowers, it was her passion which quickly became mine, just in its own way. I could spend hours drawing, painting them all. Sobochan however, she grew them, tended to them and understand them in a way I don’t think normal people could. She would always tell me flowers will only thrive if they trust you.

I thought it was corny until every flower I planted died.

The woman was remarkable yet distant, she stood at the kitchen in front of the stove. Standing on a low foot stool to stir the pot, she looked over at me. Her face was often stern looking but there was always a softness in her actions. A brief nod she gave me told me she approved of the new clothes on me, then back to the stove she went.

“You know the way?”

I smiled softly despite her back to me, “I studied several maps every time the anxiety kicked at two in the morning, I’ve got this.”

A mere grunt from her and I turned to leave. Stepping into the genkan I slipped into some black flats. Calling out farewell, I opened the door and swung myself out. The slight breeze tangled into my hair immediately, as if welcoming me and encouraging me to step further. Yet I stayed still. Standing in front of the closed door, gazing up at the cherry blossom tree in front of the apartment block, I simply breathed.

This was the fresh start I had always needed, things would change after this. Yet my stomach churned with worry. This whole thing, it was just terribly conflicting. Did I really want to go back to that kind of environment? Where people picked at your flaws? A grimace pulled at my face. What exactly were my choices? Return to classes or stick with Sobochan and the new flower shop? Where would either decision lead me?

The familiar and dated war waged on continuously as I walked. By the time I reached my destination the war sank like a rock, the flood of anxiety washing away everything. Those walls, it’s the same anywhere. I clutched my body as I wrapped my arms around me. I'm nearly eighteen, why can't I just do this? Other girls d id .

With jittery movements I unwrapped my arms, there  wa s no harm in doing this. No one will know or care if I mess up, except... No, no way am I letting Sobochan's voice come into my conscious to lecture me. My feet moved forward with a reluctant determination. Ascending the steps, I passed the sign reading "entrance exams". Hello old friend of mine, how have you been keeping?

I mentally made dumb conversations between me and the building as I signed in then took my seat. Withdrawing my pen I tried to focus on something not negative. Emphasis on tried. Being in this place brought back memories of school, the place I went simply because I had to. It wasn't fun, no one liked me, boohoo woe  wa s me. So why  was I here? The ink began to flow across the papers despite my mind being elsewhere.

Would people like me here? I  was  smart  so  I could offer help to other students, or just being the quirky new girl w ould be enough. What if it  wa s the same? What if they f ou nd out and react ed how the others did? I d idn 't want to feel like this  any more. A husk of a human being. I want ed to experience life like other girls d id . Go to parties, have sleepovers, go shopping, eat junk food and watch really awful movies. It's not as fun when you're all alone.

The pen just kept dragging along despite my eyes blurring. I just want ed to meet someone. Anyone! Someone who can change my life forever. The sound of the pen tapping across the desk froze me. It was done. With a sigh I began to stand, it  was  out of my hands now. I ha d no idea what could happen.

Leaving the building I didn't feel any better about my future. It just seemed more messy. It was like I added another factor to my life that just wasn’t needed right now. As I went to wrap my arms around myself, my face slammed into something.

"Ah," I squawked, damn I need to look where I'm going, walls don't care about monologues.

"The correct sound to leave your lips should be an apology."

Walls. They don’t have voices.

Looking forward my vision was blocked by the 'wall', a broad chest. Craning my neck upwards I met the gaze of a slender and beautiful man. Sure his scarlet eyes were scowling down upon me as if I'd murdered his mother or hired someone to do it but still, this boy was seriously pretty. He was like one of those bishounens I always fawned over; his dark hair seemed long for a boy but it was so neatly styled. I pushed my glasses up, as if not quite believing this person was in front of me. He mimicked my movements and adjusted his own glasses, using his middle finger. He definitely wasn't impressed with me.

"Your manners are utterly deplorable, do you not know its impolite to stare?"

My body jolted, back to Earth girl please! "Oh yeah, right. So sorry about that! Like extra sorry! I wasn't looking."

His eyes narrowed further. "Obviously, otherwise you wouldn’t have been so careless. Excuse me."

Despite his polite words his tone was like a knife in the gut, twisted around and messing up the insides. It was like the air was significantly colder as he walked past me. Spending far too many moments simply standing there like a gawking moron, I began to head home.

I unbuttoned the suit jacket  before I even reached the door,  entering into the genkan I slipped off my shoes and began to walk inside. A sudden sharp sensation struck my toe and a howl ripped from my throat.

"What the? Sobochan?!" I wailed as I noticed her stood by me, her broom in hand as she arched a brow at me. "What did I do this time?"

Using her weapon of choice, she pointed to the tatami floor. " You stepped on the corner of the mat, have I not told you a dozen times? You need all the luck you can get! "

"Thanks, heh..." I cried softly as I let go of my foot.

"Enough of that, how was it?" She crossed her arms, leaning on the broom.

I rolled my shoulders, "Fine I suppose." As if on cue my face started to drop as all my doubts rushed forward. A sudden smack on my head jump started my system. "Sobochan?!"

"You thinking is bad, don't do that." She began to shuffle past me, "How's the blossom  tree ?"

I smiled, following her back outside as I rambled on about them. Sobochan was all I had, she was a little kooky but she meant well. Difficult to deal with of course – that was just her charm. Absent-mindedly she swept the path as we talked, eyes on the tree. I guess whatever happened, she'd be there like always.

Eventually as conversation dwindled down softly, she turned to me, thrusting the broom roughly at me. Taking off her glasses, she cleaned them with her handkerchief before announcing it was time to visit the shop. It wasn't officially set up yet but there was a lot to do nonetheless.

It was a small space but it worked for her. The outside had been revived with fresh green paint and the large panel windows called the sunlight in. Unlocking the shop, Sobochan led me in. The checkout desk had been set up, that must've been done yesterday. Ah, and there's a garden trough in front of the windows, some stalks already creeping through the soil.

The sound of rushing water made me turn to Sobochan, slowly she waddled over to the budding plants and began to care for them. I examined the rest of the place silently, the interior was finally put together, just plain and pale, I guess it makes it look clean. Any vividly coloured flowers would look stunning in here. Sobochan had always been good with flowers, I was still trying but Sobochan told me the other week flowers have to like you before they'll grow right. I didn’t understand what she meant, more of her flower philosophy I suppose or a disguised insult.

Shaking my head, I gripped the broom and swept the floor. Flowers were already being grown back home as well as in another garden in the back of the shop, the place could be opened in a week. A smile stretched my lips, so far things were going okay. I liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Time had passed and it became a day only marked once on the calendar. I couldn't ask for a more terrifying gift. Gore and entrails, that was fine – the thing in front of me however was not. My stomach was turning into knots, as if some child had ripped them out and was practising how to tie their shoelaces. They weren't doing a good job.

Why, why of all days did it have to be today? It could have been tomorrow, or yesterday. I would've preferred it yesterday because then present me wouldn't have the damn thing! With trembling fingers I reached out for it, my hand slowly encasing it and bringing it towards me. Swallowing the tension I ripped it open. The tearing amplified in my ears, crashing against the sound of my racing heart.

I froze. This... this was-

"Well what does it say?" Sobochan's face shoved mine out of the way, taking over my space to read the letter I'd received. "You're too dramatic, this is good." A gentle nod of affirmation as she then returned the letter to me.

I gripped the letter in my hands. The child from earlier refused to unhand my guts and the nausea was still present – building even more so with this final reveal. I was accepted. The school accepted me and I'd be a third year student.

"But, Sobochan what if!"

"No." She interrupted, her back to me as she swept the floor.

I couldn't argue with that now could I? After her brilliant case stated I kept my thoughts silent. She knew, she knew I was being my usual self worrying. I wish I could be like Sobochan, never freaking out, always in charge. No. That's my new motto. No.

Taking one last glance at the letter of confirmation, I stood up and stretched. I was dressed in my usual sleepwear, a baggy white shirt and teal shorts. I wasn't going anywhere today, I never did on this day. The day marked only once on the calendar, it was my birthday. I would probably be the oldest in my class.

My birthday was never a big celebration, the only special thing about it was the food. Oh my Sobochan, the food! Every year and for one day only she brings out her secret recipe for… katsudon! No matter where its made, no katsudon ever compared to Sobochan’s. It’s as if the steely exterior secretly masked an abundance of love she then poured into this one bowl every year – it was enough to keep me going.

I spent the day milling around doing the usual chores, keeping out of Sobochan’s way and hoping the smell would soon reach me. At one point however she left the house altogether, bringing to my attention she hadn’t even started the meal. I didn’t doubt her memory or th ought she forgot – but I did wonder what she was doing. Yet when she returned she went straight to the stove and began preparing the food.

With a narrowed gaze and snooty pout, I kept her in the corner of my eye as I began to sketch. The sketch was a sad looking flower; my focus too busy and not on the sketch pad kind of showed through.  It wasn’t until that desirable aroma reached me did I cease all care.

My love for the meal however meant it didn’t last. Sobochan would scowl every year and mutter ‘pig’ here and there as I devoured the bowl but I was always occupied with pure bliss. In fact it wasn’t until Sobochan dumped a plastic bag beside me did I realise my food was gone. At some point she had gotten up to retrieve a parcel and then off she zipped, beginning to clean.

Opening the bag I took out the contents and the anxiety flooded back; the dam was broke,  the farms ruined, livestock washed away, the locals distraught – lo’ and behold it was the school uniform. A receipt dating the other week as if Sobochan had genuine hope for me. Yet again I was caught in a tide of regret and worry.

I looked over at her, scrubbing away at the sink. She believed in me. If she had faith in me I suppose it couldn’t be too terrible. After all, if anyone knew how hopeless I was it was her. So my chances might have been looking pretty good.

Nope. Abort. Regret. Abort. Regret. Unending self deprecation. It’s the first day. The first of potentially the worst. Or the best? No definitely the worst. Maybe I don’t go? I could walk around and Sobochan would never know? She’d be asleep? Oh, that sounds very good…

“No,”

A scream ripped through me at the sudden intrusion, speak of the devil… She stood in the doorway with her little arms folded, staring blank-faced. With a sigh, I stood upright, out of my terrified stance.

“Sobochan I’m...” I couldn’t finish.

Her eyes remained stoic as she stood there, “You’re an absolute wimp.”  _Ouch_ . “You’re also a talented young woman, an idiot in general existing but you are an outstanding student. You will do fine.”

“Thanks, for some of that anyway.” I mumbled, turning to face the mirror I took in my appearance.

My glasses were already perched on my nose, my hair brushed through and the uniform attached to my body. I looked fine. Nothing too special, I wasn’t drop dead ‘ugh no please stop’.  With Sobochan’s words of encouragement (wait, were they?) I began to head on my way.

Stepping outside I could feel part of me locking up. Walking briskly with stiff motions as I ignored the scenery, were there cars? I’ll know if one hits me – I was not ever looking up from my feet. I refused. In fact my ridiculous ways nearly caused me to walk into the school sign _rather_ than the school.

_This would be a very long day._

Somehow despite awkwardly shuffling through corridors filled with students, I located my classroom. Walking inside I located a seat in the back far corner, by the window. I followed my anime religiously, if I sat there my year would definitely be life changing. Taking my seat, trying to ignore the anxiety and adrenaline coursing through me, I breathed deeply. The students were all here, chatting amongst themselves. Do I do something? I can't remember how this works. Maybe I should tap the desk to silence everyone, create a sweeping introduction – and be forever a loser right let's not. I'll just sit here and be quiet.

"Oh it's you," A voice spoke, an undertone of disgust – I knew that voice.

Looking up I saw the boy I bumped into after my entrance exams, "Wow, this is a fun coincidence huh?" I grinned widely, hoping my first interaction with someone here would be fruitful.

"Oh of course, I am highly entertained to once more be graced with your slovenly appearance."

 _Wow_. He took the seat beside me – the only one left in the room – and crossed his legs. He was looking ahead from me and straight away there was a wall. The wall I used to build myself back then to feel apart from the other students, to convince myself I was on my own by choice. The wall, it was so familiar, but _he_ created it. Why? He hadn't even tried to know me.

He was beautiful, but those evil eyes were filled with pure disgust. It was like he looked down upon me, even without him looking in my direction I could feel that harsh glare. What did I do? Why build that wall? I came here to get away from it. The walls have finally caught up with me, forcing me in a house of solitude.

Gritting my teeth, clenching my fists; I told myself no. New motto. I wouldn't let this boy shut me out before even giving me a chance. No more accepting my loneliness, I needed to actually try to connect with someone for once. I turned my gaze to him as he looked ahead ignoring my presence; I'd find a way to get through to him and make him see who I can be.

“Please stop,” His velvety voice demanded monotonously, without even glancing my way.

“Ha?” I drooled, my mouth agape.

He sighed, still refusing to look at me. “Staring is impolite, I’d rather you refrain from doing so.”

My brows began to furrow, “Being unfriendly is impolite!” A childish pout formed on me.

“I assure you my manners are impeccable.”

“Nu-uh.” I snapped back, getting infuriated with his snooty attitude.

Then, his eye flashed at me. Without his head moving yet the stare was still intense. It made part of me shrivel up and die. Turning my pout to my desk, I scrambled my head for quick snooty remarks – I lacked significantly in that department evidently.

“You look stupid.” I mumbled, barely translatable.

The air felt cold, it wasn’t until I looked up to notice the boy’s scowl was so defined with pure disgust that I realized where the chill was coming from…

The academic lessons themselves seemed to drag significantly, but perhaps that was due to the grumpy ice-pack beside me. It wasn’t until I got a break from class did I have an actual conversation. Though, I questioned my non-existent drug use as it occurred.

As I stood from my seat, the boy long gone, a group of girls walked over to me. My stomach churned as if to warn me but as I looked up – there were smiles. Three girls, plain and ordinary like me, stood there smiling – somewhat sheepish?

“Oh, hello?” I said, yet my voice didn’t carry too far.

The girl in the middle gave a short wave, “Hi! I’m Himeko, this is Chiho and Ami.” The other two sang ‘hi’ in unison, I already forgot the names.

“Oh well I’m Kaori,” I could feel my face heating, they seemed nice so far.

Himeko jumped slightly with a squeal, “That’s such a pretty name! I was wondering if I could ask you something?” I nodded along, hoping this encounter would end. “What’s it like being next to Reiji?”

I paused, “Who?” The girls laughed as if I made a joke, but tried to still it once they realized my genuine confusion.

“The boy that sits next to you, he didn’t introduce himself?” Ami (I think?) questioned, pouting as if she was disappointed. “He’s such a gentleman maybe he had a tough break?”

The other girl Chiho nodded passionately, “That must be it! Kaori, he’s a really great guy you’re so lucky to sit by him!”

“I would die if it were me!” Himeko squealed, causing the three girls to squeal together – oh boy…

“He hasn’t really spoke to me so I don’t...” My mumbling barely reached them, but Himeko gave me a warm smile.

“Honestly, he’s amazing. I wish he would talk to us more, he keeps to himself all the time but one time he helped me with homework!”

Cue the curtains opening, the stage lit up as the play of unending compliments for scary-butt began. I didn’t know at what point I blocked it out as I meaninglessly nodded along. They seemed adamant Reiji was some gift from the gods, reeling out stories they had heard about his chivalry. In fact I only zoned back in when I heard an invitation, offering to hang out with them. Part of me was ecstatic, that meant potential friendship didn’t it? Yet I couldn’t wrap my head around their thoughts on Reiji. He seemed so cold and distant. I politely declined, opting to spend some time with my thoughts. I wouldn’t know what to say or do anyway, I should ease myself into this not throw myself in.

Their words remained with me when once more Reiji was sat beside me, still just a rock – an attractive one. I fumbled with my pen as the class got on, trying to resist the urge of looking at the rock but damn it was a good rock. He hadn’t addressed me in any form so he either didn’t notice my occasional stare or was ignoring me.

I found myself slipping my sketchbook from inside my blazer and under my writing book. Slowly, I arranged my desk so I could draw without attracting attention. My mind wandered on potential muses… until it settled on a particular rock.

Reiji was busy quietly completing the work, he wouldn’t notice a thing. The pen dragged softly as I began to sketch Reiji’s frame. Glancing occasionally out the corner of my eye, I noticed his movements. How when his hair fell too far forward he would raise his hand to brush it back; using the end of the pen to nudge his glasses up his nose. He had such long lashes too.

I found I quite liked him. Once his mouth was closed and his scowl wasn’t burning into me – he was pleasant to look at. I could feel inspiration bubbling up and I made a mental note to get my canvas and paints out the next day. His beauty was so entrancing it willed me to create line after line.

Until I made a portrait of the boy sat next to me who at any moment could look up and see how creepy I looked I was definitely putting this sketchbook away now – yep. Still, even with my sketchbook tucked away once more, a smile played on my lips.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Colours. They were everywhere. It was like somehow a rainbow was installed in my room. An array of vivid hues and light. Some paintings were scenic landscapes, others of people. There was a life to the art that cluttered the room. It had been a week into this new night school, Reiji still hadn’t uttered a single word to me but it was perfect. I could be left to sketching between lessons, studying the contours of his face, the soft lashes and long elegant fingers that swiped the pen across paper so neatly. Then at home I’d paint.

There was an energy to my art that hadn’t been present before. I always wondered what a muse must be like – I guess it was this.

I was even slowly welcoming the conversations from the three girls at school, more often than not they would gush about boys including that of Reiji. I mostly tuned that out and just enjoyed the company. I couldn’t regret a thing so far.

Until I realized I had a certain class. Standing at the desk in the lab room, Reiji stood beside me. The bunsen burner was lit but I felt freezing beside him. Thus far no work was needed to be done with another, except for now. Somehow just sharing the desk space felt like I was on Death’s Row. I barely did anything the whole class.

A rigid rock was me this time. He silently did all the work, noted all chemicals and their equations. I would’ve thought he’d snap and glare but he carried on as if my existence wasn’t… existing. It was near to insulting at this point.

Usually I’d begin a sketch of the right side of his face – as it was all I ever saw – yet that wasn’t possible in the lab room. With a sigh I tapped my finger nail against a test tube, enjoying the soft clink of the glass.

“Of course something as simple as clinking of glass would appease such a mind as yours.”

Damn. That. Guy.

I looked up and scowled at him, “Excuse me?”

“Oh, is the sound still echoing inside that empty skull?” He continued, not taking my cue to stop being rude.

“Is it really my fault for finding glass more entertaining than you?”

Okay my bite back wasn’t too great, Reiji simply gave me a blank look before returning to the work. So my remarks weren’t as catty and refined, there was nothing wrong with that. I scowled up at him. After a moment he paused to face me once more – a straight stare was much more unnerving then the usual side-eye. However my immaturity was still evident as I raised my middle finger to push my glasses up my nose. Reiji gave a scowl of his own before also flipping me off in the same manner. I rushed to do it again forgetting there was no space for my glasses to be adjusted. The sharp jab of my middle finger at the centre of the frame caused a sharp pang to flow through my face.

A slight yelp escaped me as I clutched my nose and tried to rub it better. My heart wanted to freeze up and pound frantically at the same time. Blushing like an idiot I looked back at my lab partner to find a hint of a smirk on his features before he turned back to his notes. Of course my pain would amuse him. Why wouldn’t it?

It didn’t end there, no – my lessons only seemed to progress with further sophisticated words thrown my way making me pause to solve the insult before being offended by it. If this was what Himeko and her friends deemed charming I was at a loss. It had progressed to where I wouldn’t even be doing anything and he’d find some words to cut me.

I couldn’t help but question his motives as I sat completing mathematical equations, was there a reason? There had to be; I’d spent the past couple days watching how he interacts with others. Formal, polite and not an ounce of ‘fuck you’ was to be seen. Maybe I should act differently?

“Honestly, smiling to one self is described as odd but you go above such a simple word.”

I did nothing. I was sat at my desk and he bit me like that? I turned to scowl, a continuous motion since he evidently declared me an enemy of his senses. Yet he was looking at his own work. My arm moved on its own, pen turned outwards.

The tip sunk into his arm. The ink would more than likely be near to invisible with our dark uniforms, but he didn’t move. He was frozen, motionless. Then he started to raise his head, his dark locks falling back as he turned to look at me.

Now I was frozen. His scarlet eyes burned intensely – narrowed so much the stare alone cut worse than his words. I couldn’t form a logical thought or action to make. The only thought I had was one of ‘ _shit_ ’. Our eyes were locked as his other arm moved across his body; his fingers taking hold of the pen, his skin brushing softly against mine. I found my grip lessening on impulse as he then took the pen away. A soft tap let me know he placed the pen on his desk.

I slowly came to realise my arm was still outstretched and began to move it back to my side. A sudden cold grip froze me. His hand was gripped around my wrist; the cool of his skin alarming me – like ice slowly travelling along my skin, raising every hair. I couldn’t look away from his intense stare and my heart crashed heavier with every second. What was he going to do? Why was I so scared? All he’d do is say something mean.

“It’d be wise to apologise.” His voice was low, making something inside of me quiver.

I tried to swallow, “S-sorry.”

“My, could it be that you’re scared of me?” The corner of lips began to pull and twist up slowly, a smirk building as he revelled in my reaction. I couldn’t speak. “No response? After the complete brainless tenacity to go and get ink on my clothing, I’d have thought you’d have something equally as brainless to say?”

“You...” I began to murmur, his smirk growing as I tried to get the words out. “You still have my wrist...”

His eyes relaxed from their narrow state and his hand quickly withdrew. My arm dropped turning limp. He turned back to his desk and promptly returned to his work. It was as if the exchange never occurred. Meanwhile I was still stuck facing him, my throat dry with a dull ache. I couldn’t fathom what happened, why he suddenly remembered he liked to ignore my existence or even why he gripped my wrist so.

It played on my mind the whole day.

“Sobochan!” I sang in time as the shop bell rung.

It was Sunday afternoon and I decided to help out at the shop now the school week was finished – and because I ran out of paints to apply so merrily on canvas. Despite that, I was content with being surrounded by the colourful flowers. I tended to them whilst Sobochan worked the front, sorting out customers and taking orders. This was oddly charming.

With my school hours being that of some creature of the night, I never had much chance to visit the shop since opening. It was nice to see how it worked and to see people coming and going. I could call Sobochan’s shop a success.

Humming softly, the sun was going down and I was wrapping things up at the cash register. Sobochan had headed into the back leaving me at the front. I didn’t mind, I doubted a customer would arrive when we were about to close. The jingling bells begged to differ however.

Looking up I saw a boy who looked around my age, his skin was pale and yet his face looked oddly flushed – as if he ran here or something? Yet the fedora he adorned sat perfectly in place.

“Hello, we’re actually about to close...” I announced, was that polite enough? I didn’t quite have the shop etiquette down yet.

He looked at me with bright green eyes, a playful smile on his lips. “Ne? That’s such a shame the flowers are so beautiful here!” He bit his lip and I couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable under that gaze.

“Yeah well, that’s kind of the flower’s thing.”

“Don’t be so cold bitch-chan!” He whined playfully, continuing to smile as my jaw dropped.

I blinked profusely, processing words. “Did... you just call me? I didn’t mishear that, right?”

“Mishear what?” He questioned, feigned ignorance on his features as he widened his eyes to appear innocent. He then turned his attention back to the flowers. “I’ll need some flowers, the kind a girl would like.”

I rolled my eyes, “What are they for? A special occasion?”

“… something that would annoy another boy?” He hummed as he began to tap his lip, what was he on about? Was he trying to split a couple?

“You can’t go wrong with roses I guess?” I almost felt guilty, like an accomplice to whatever crime he had in store – but money wins.

His face began to look bored, emotionless. “Sure, why not.”

I ran through the purchase with him, everything coming across normal. The guy at this point just looked terribly bored with life, his green eyes suddenly dull. With no roses currently in stock I put it down as an order after taking his name and details. _Laito Sakamaki_. He left the money on the counter and then the bell above the door rang clearly. The first time I had to serve a customer and it was some whack job.

I shrugged it off and continued on my way. The shop coming to a close and my mind no longer focused on some strange fedora kid.

Instead my focus was on a certain bespectacled jerk.

 

_“_ _Did you even brush your hair? I’ve seen trolls better groomed.”_

_“Of course you would drop your pen without leaving your desk, such a feat can only be achieved with outstanding flaws like yours.”_

_“How many times have you misheard the teacher now? Four, five? The echoes in your head seem to be getting to you again.”_

_“Why would I lend you my ruler when it’s clear to me your idiocy lands you incapable of making straight lines.”_

_“Stop staring at me I feel victimised by your appearance.”_

_“Of course you got the answer wrong when you have the intelligence equivalent to that of a watermelon.”_

_“The more you sigh the more I recall you are breathing, stop, you’re wasting the oxygen in the room.”_

 

Oh the insults never stopped. As soon as break came around I practically leaped out of the room. I couldn’t recall a time I felt so infuriated as I did in that moment. What the hell was his problem? My small feet stomped pitifully down the hall as I sought an escape. It was like something was latched to my chest and weighing it down, anger was an unfamiliar burden.

Turning a corner I walked into something solid. A small noise popped out of my mouth as I bumped into it, the motion made my glasses fall off.

“Oi, watch where your going sow!” A loud voice boomed ahead of me as I crouched to grab my glasses.

Standing back up, glasses adjusted, I looked up – way up. A tall student loomed over me, he had a large build to him that threw a shadow over me. He had light brown hair with part of it tied loosely behind his head, brown eyes locked on me. I found myself gazing up in awe of his size before his loud voice called out again.

“The hell are you doing just standing there?”

Somehow, I was giggling. “I’m sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going...”

“Ha?” He watched me looking confused, “What’s so funny?”

I shook my head, a smile playing on my lips as the tall boy continued to question me in his loud voice. Did he know he was practically yelling? Something about him just kept tickling my funny bone.

“Tch, what the hell sow...” He finally gave up but then paused, taking a deep breath through his nose, eyes widening slightly.

Stilling my laughter, I finally responded to him. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what was making me giggle like that. My name is Kaori.”

“Oh yeah?” The boy’s interest seemed to have piqued, he took a large step closer. “I’m Yuma… could you be Eve?” The last part he murmured softly, making it hard to reach my ears.

“Sorry, could you repeat that?” I asked, smiling softly as something bubbled up inside of me. A warmth in my chest from his presence, I immediately found myself hoping we could be friends.

“ _Yuma._ ”

A cold voice called out behind him making the both of us turn to the voice. A boy with black hair and pale grey eyes stood there, something about him didn’t seem quite right. I inadvertently took a step closer to Yuma who then slammed a hand onto my shoulder roughly.

“Ruki, this is Kaori.” Yuma seemed to shove me towards the new boy called Ruki, stumbling forward until he was in front of me.

Ruki’s gaze pierced through me, his scowl could almost rival Reiji’s but it didn’t quite have the affect of feeling like a satanic sacrifice. I shifted awkwardly on my feet, smiling sheepishly. Was this how friends introduced other people? I found myself reintroducing myself despite my name already having been announced. Ruki just seemed to regard me with suspicion.

“Are you guys new too? I… I just moved here.” My heart was beginning to pound, my cheeks flushed over the intensity of the gaze on me.

Ruki finally broke his silence, “I see.” Was that it?

“Well um,” I racked my brain quickly for conversation responses. “I think I need to return to class before I get in trouble or something...”

The thought of returning to Reiji felt bitter yet sweet, although I found myself wanting to stay – to talk to Yuma at least. I turned on my heel and looked at him. Putting on my best smile I puffed up my chest.

“It was nice to meet you Yuma!” I then hopped into a quick paced walk, leaving the two boys behind me.

I returned to class on time, slipping into my seat beside the bespectacled demon. I felt light and airy, reflecting on the boy I just met. It reigned in similar to how I bumped into Reiji and yet, it felt more pleasant. There was a warmth to him that Reiji lacked. Yuma seemed like a big bear, but like one from cartoons and child shows. Then the thought of Ruki entered my mind.

He seemed cold and distant, not bothering to address me completely. It was like discount Reiji. I peered to my side to look at the original and pondered over the two. Ruki didn’t come across insulting or as rude, but maybe that was because I didn’t sit next to him.

“What is it?” Reiji’s voice spilled into the air, making it intoxicating.

I melted into his eyes as he turned to me, “No, nothing.”

“As brainless as you are, there must be a reason you’re staring despite my telling you repeatedly to refrain from doing so.” His scarlet eyes seemed to glow, enticing me further.

“I just met a boy,” My words began to form by themselves. “His name was Ruki, he reminded me of you.”

He broke eye contact and suddenly I felt strange, “I suppose that’s as meaningless as could be expected.”

I nodded stiffly, my head feeling fuzzy all of a sudden. At the end of the night, I swapped my shoes over at my locker. Thoughts still wandering, I walked home in a dream state. Picturing Reiji in my head it kept blurring into Ruki’s face. They seemed so similar except one hadn’t outright rejected me instantly.

The following day I found myself seeking Ruki and Yuma during my break. Wandering aimlessly until I saw Yuma down the other end of the hall. I called out his name, noting he turned to the sound. Feeling his gaze on me I jogged over, greeting him excitedly as I reached him.

“You’re in a good mood,” He commented, his voice still a notch louder than necessary.

I grinned in response, “Well it’s break so I’m free temporarily!”

“The livestock is back?” A familiar empty voice spoke, revealing itself to be Kaori.

My eyebrow winced slightly, “Livestock?”

“What did you mean you were free?” His dull eyes bored into me, as serious as his bespectacled counter-part.

I rolled my eyes at the thought. “Reiji, I’m stuck with him and this is the one time I can catch a break. He’s a student here.”

Ruki seemed to take his time taking in the information. About to turn back to Yuma I noticed a blonde boy, practically skipping over. He landed behind Ruki, practically pouncing on his shoulders as poked his head over Ruki’s right side. A playful smile played on his face.

“Hey m-nekochan!” He chirped, suddenly moving towards me and grasping both of my hands and holding them up between us. “My name is Kou, nice to meet you!”

I returned the greeting, part of me unnerved by how touchy he was. At least he seemed kind; his energy radiated around him. I slowly tried to retrieve my hands without causing offence, noticing how strongly he was holding them suddenly.

“Oi, Azusa, what are you doing creeping over there?” I heard Yuma’s voice booming behind me.

My hands were released and I turned to see a boy with scars on his face, smiling sheepishly around the corner. Yuma began yelling at him, telling him if he wanted to join others he should go ahead and do it, and to stop cutting himself off. My eyes practically lit up, feeling a sense of familiarity in the situation. Taking a step towards him as he joined the gathering, I prepared myself to speak.

“You’re… new,” He commented, his speech slow and stunted almost. I made sure to spend extra care listening. “Do… you want to… hurt me?”

I froze up in shock. “What? No, never!”

“Gee Azusa, you just jump right in huh?” Kou mused with an irritated expression.

“But...” The boy tried to speak up for himself when Yuma yelled over him.

“Hey just leave him alone Kou!”

Kou’s eyes narrowed onto Yuma. “Oh come on, I didn’t even do anything!”

I found myself in the middle of an argument, watching the two yell at each other in the hall whilst Azusa smiled peacefully to himself and Ruki sighing off to the side. I began to back away, calling out my farewell – that no doubt fell on deaf ears.

Returning to class, I made a mental note to perhaps avoid those other two. Picking up my pen to focus on my work, I barely noticed Reiji looking my way. Raising my head to check I saw him turn his gaze away.


	4. Chapter 4

Desperately, I kept trying. Feeling frantic as I sat there trying to fix it. The ink in my pen refused to come out. The half sketch of Reiji lying open on the desk as I shook the pen like a crazy lady.

“What could you possibly be doing now?” I heard the monotonous voice drawl, forcing me throw my arms over my desk.

“Nothing!” I squealed.

A soft sigh made me ease up, looking at Reiji and confirming he had lost interest in my activities. Regretfully I put away the sketchbook and continued to try and fix the pen, without the danger of my creepy hobby being discovered.

“For goodness sake,” My ears caught Reiji’s voice muttering, something I wouldn’t deem him likely to do. “Take my pen.”

I turned to look at him, completely bemused. My mind barely comprehended the process but there his arm was, outstretched with pen in hand. His scarlet eyes were on me but the harsh scowl was gone, he just seemed tired. I suppose I really did infuriate him a whole lot. Without the scowl etched into his features his face seemed soft, gentler… A crease quickly formed above his brows, the scowl appearing as if summoned.

“Are you as dense as to not understand the concept of borrowing a pen?” He exclaimed, exasperation evident.

I clambered to hurriedly catch the pen, squealing a mixture of sorry and thank you on repeat. My cheeks flushed, my face heated up as if I had got caught going in Sobochan’s cookie jar. Reiji procured a new pen from the inside of his blazer and promptly returned to his work. My eyes soaked up the image of him, absorbing every detail and bringing his face the surface of memory. He looked so different when he didn’t scowl.

Suddenly he felt more than just a muse for my art, there was something more to it I couldn’t quite place. In that moment, all I knew was that I wanted to see him look at me like that again. No scowl or sinister grin, my goal sounded perfectly pathetic – no doubt he would agree if I voiced those words. A warm smile bubbled away on my face as I turned to my own work, his pen in my hand.

It felt cold, it was smooth in black metallic casing. The pen itself had a slight curve to it as if designed to sit comfortably in the hand of the user, holding it in my hand I understood it must be a personalised pen. The curve, as minimal as it was, seemed to be designed for his hand. The black casing holding the ink had a silver circlet near the end of the pen, something faint was etched onto it and I attempted to read it.

With a frown I examined it at different angles. The writing seemed to be a different language, the symbols were alien to me. My curiosity may not have been satisfied but part of me felt ecstatic to use his pen. I made a mental note to ask where he got it, having a personalised pen as sleek and official looking as this would be amazing.

Done with fawning over stationary I returned to my work. Every stroke of the pen keeping a smile etched onto my lips. By the time break came around, I looked up to return it but Reiji had already left. Catching a glimpse of him leaving through the doorway, I scrambled to my feet after him.

Calling his name, I hurried down the hall I thought he walked in the direction of. My feet pattered on the floor as my little legs worked over time to move quickly. Turning a corner, the next hallway had students but no sign of Reiji. How did he move so quick?

Grumbling softly to myself I turned down to look at the pen in my hand, it seemed so unique. Determination rushed through me, I was officially the protector of that pen. Taking on my duty and new role as protector I turned on my foot and headed the other way. I would just return it to him when classes started again.

Heading back I nearly bumped into someone, the ‘oop’ sound leaving my mouth despite my body not colliding into someone. Swaying on my feet from the near collision I looked up to see Ruki. He wasn’t scowling as much, but he wasn’t exactly smiling either.

“Livestock,”

“Kaori.” I corrected, beginning to find the latest nicknames boys gave me tiresome.

He grunted slightly in response. “Were you going somewhere?”

I shrugged my shoulders, rambling about how the break was my freedom and all that. My hand moved during my talking, Ruki’s eye catching the fancy pen I held. It didn’t take long for him to swipe it from me.

“Hey!”

My squeal of protest didn’t exactly deter him, he held it high above me whilst examining it and seemed unaware of my jumping with my arms in the air. I continued to to cry Ruki’s name whilst jumping up for the pen but I was practically invisible.

“Ruki please, it belongs to Reiji he’ll get made at me!” I tried to reason, the moment Reiji’s name left my lips his gaze finally turned to me.

He held the pen out for me, “He gave you his pen?”

“Mine stopped working,” I took the pen back into the safety of my hands. “He got mad at me I think, but then he gave me his. I have to return it to him.”

Ruki seemed to have lost interest ages ago unbeknownst to me as I continued to ramble about my honourable duty protecting the pen. Even as I loudly yapped on about how beautiful the pen was and the impressive craftsmanship, I was none the wiser until Ruki physically began to move away. I stopped mid sentence, staring as he walked away looking bored. His eyes were wide as if he couldn’t believe how excited I got over a pen. My mouth hung open with the sentence still on the tip of my tongue even long after he was gone.

“Now you’re standing around staring at nothing, how hopeless.”

I turned on my heel to face the voice. “Reiji!” I grinned happily to see him, shoving my hand at him causing him to quirk a brow briefly. “I was going to return your pen but you disappeared, here!”

“Why are you returning it?” His sharp voice halted my smile. “We still have the rest of the night, unless you acquired another pen you deemed better to use?”

“What, no!” I cried.

“Good, at least you’re sensible enough to know my pen is better than any alternative.” Was he smug over a pen? “You may continue to use it until class ends.”

I bit my lip in amusement as I then followed him into class. I was more than content to gush over the pen to Ruki but to know Reiji had such high opinions of the stationary he used did wonders for my enjoyment.

Returning to class the next evening, I had hope welling up inside that maybe Reiji would give me a chance to be friends with him after all. Every now and then if a classmate asked for help he was more than polite, it seemed it was only me that got the catty insults. But yesterday, he seemed more amicable. Maybe he had warmed up to me?

“I see you still exist today, a calculated disappointment but a disappointment nonetheless.”

_I spoke to soon._

It seems I was mistaken because he was back and as catty as ever. Even when I pretended my pen was busted again he simply stared at me deadpan before adjusting his glasses via middle finger. As break came around I decided to have some fun.

My plan was simple, I was simply turning the tables on the jerk lab partner. The first step required me to procure something, heading towards the storage closet a broken chair rested waiting for repair. All four legs were still attached yet upon closer inspection, the chair stood upright but the legs began to wiggle sadly when I lifted it. Carrying the busted chair hurriedly to the classroom, I swapped the seats.

Was this childish? Absolutely. Did I care? Absolutely not. In fact when I returned to the classroom I couldn’t help the smug little grin that clung to my lips. I took my seat and waited patiently, in just a couple minutes everyone would be here including him. I swung my legs excitedly wondering how well this would go.

The moment I saw him walk into the room I froze. It was like the most pathetic way of playing dead. The moment his eyes landed on me I shoved myself to face my desk, hands clenched by my sides and my legs no longer swinging. Suddenly, I was terrified of what would happen.

He walked over but, he didn’t take his seat. Did he know? Crap. What gave it away? He just stood there, forcing me to look at him to see what he was doing. His arms were crossed and he looked positively bored.

“Can I help you?” I found myself mumbling, to which earned me a scowl.

“Someone as lowly as you could never assist me, I have standards.” His scowl quickly relaxed. “I was merely thinking.”

“Of what?”

“How much I dislike seeing your face.”

 _Sit down_. Sit down right now mister I _dare_ you.

Gritting my teeth as the asshole had the nerve to keep me waiting. This wasn’t fun at all. Why can’t he just sit down already? Then it happened. In the corner of my eye I watched his hand rest on the chair, pulling it out from the desk carefully. I found myself biting my lip with my eyes trying to tug down to the chair legs. I forced myself to keep facing forward, the bad angle putting doubt in my mind. Were the chair legs obviously busted? How visible was it? What’s taking him so long? I felt like screaming.

The chair pulled out. His long slender legs began to move, stepping into. Damn it, hurry up! Without control I turned slightly to have a clearer look, as Reiji bent to take his seat he paused. A mere centimetre from planting himself down and he stopped. I never knew dread could be felt so strongly it left a taste in the mouth, I tried to swallow it but watching him straighten up his form and tower over me with those sharp eyes…

“This isn’t my chair.” He stated plainly, staring pointedly at me as if he knew I did it.

I expected some harsh words or… something? He simply walked away with those long strides of his, the chair in tow until he returned with his original seat. How had he caught on? As he took his seat how he was meant to, he crossed his legs as usual.

“I don’t know why you changed my seat.” Reiji didn’t even turn to look at me but his words were no doubt directed to me. “I’ll ask you refrain from doing so again, this chair is mine and more comfortable, the back is two centimetres taller.”

That… was it? A two centimetre difference in the back of a chair tipped him off? I’m not really sure if that’s interesting or simply lame. My heart had returned to its steady pace as I returned to focus on the class. The plan didn’t work but there was still other things I could do.

It was near the end of class when Reiji was made to collect all our work papers, I was beginning to leave the classroom like the others when I saw the opportunity. He was walking in my direction, stack of papers in tow. It was like an impulse, my foot jutting out suddenly for him to trip. His movements didn’t even falter as he stamped on my foot, passing me by unperturbed. I gritted my teeth, probably whittling them down as I suppressed a cry of agony, my foot throbbing. How much does that guy weigh? I might as well have had my foot ran over by a car!

Even as I reached my locker my foot was still throbbing. Reaching in to my locker I took out my shoes, bending down to swap footwear over when I froze up. A pair of feet stood just by me. How did someone sneak up on me like that?

“Kaori.”

Oh. My. _God_.

His velvety voice spoke my name for the first time. He made me feel small and insignificant but something about my name on his tongue felt like a drug. I found myself drawn to it as I stood up and looked at Reiji, his arms crossed.

“Yes?” I breathed out shakily, trying to contain my nerves.

“I suggest you don’t annoy me in the future,” The crimson eyes narrowed sharply, it never got any easier to deal with. “Whatever stunt you were trying to accomplish with the chair, your foot, don’t bother. It’d be wise to avoid getting on my bad side.”

He began to pass me, as if that was all that was needed to be said. I spun around, finding myself grabbing his arm. Even when he stopped moving my hand didn’t want to let go.

“Maybe I won’t annoy you if you give me a chance!” I heard my voice crack somewhere as if I needed to look even more pathetic to him.

His hand gripped mine, removing me from him. “I have no interest in such a mediocre little girl.”

“You could at least try!” He still hadn’t moved even without my grip on him now. “I’ve seen how you talk to everyone else so why are you so insistent on being mean to me?”

“You aggravate me that is why.” Turning to face me completely, crossing his arms as per usual as he scowled down at me.

“Then tell me what I do that annoys you so I don’t do it!” My body was positively trembling by now but I had to, something kept forcing me to push him.

“I prefer working alone, you sitting beside me means I will be expected to work with you which I detest.” A sinister curve began to play on his lips. “Perhaps you should drop out? Then you would be out of my way and I wouldn’t be so displeased witnessing such a pathetic existence.”

“That’s it I’ve had enough!”

Reiji’s eyes looked bright with amusement, cocking an eyebrow. “Oh?”

My hand shot out, pointing at him defiantly. “I challenge you to a duel!” Crap what was I saying? This isn’t the time to source inspiration from my anime collection!

“How childish-

“Chess!” My pointed finger shook for emphasis – or maybe that was the nerves and regret showing.

Suddenly Reiji began to look serious, as if he was contemplating it. He prided himself on how amazing he was, how _perfect_ he was. I had to throw it back in his face and this might just work. Yet the same sinister smirk came creeping back, shocking me as he told me he would accept the duel given the stakes were agreed upon. It felt like a sick joke standing there as he asked what I wanted if I won. I tried to swallow the saliva that was choking me, I felt like I was drowning in my terrible life decisions.

“I want you...” I mumbled.

His eyes widened slightly, “Excuse you?”

Clenched fists, tightly shut eyes. “I want you to take me out to a café where you’ll be civil over tea!” I sounded like a demanding child with sophisticated needs.

“This is ridiculous.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, staring at me in disbelief.

“That’s what I want if I win. What do you want?”

Scowling, he readjusted his glasses. “I want you to move classes.”

I froze.

He really wanted me gone that badly? I couldn’t even control the sudden pain that hit me from that revelation – but I wasn’t some pathetic idiot he assumed I was. I met his gaze and held my hand out, intending to shake on the terms. Slowly he unwrapped his arms and his hand lowered to mine. The sudden touch of his cool skin shocked me momentarily as we then shook. Without another word he then turned on his heel and walked out. I was left alone confused, wondering why it hurt so much to be despised by someone.

The question nagged me throughout my journey home: whilst I ate the leftovers Sobochan left; when I brushed my teeth staring mindlessly into the mirror; as I curled up into bed and even upon waking. It plagued me.

This was supposed to be a fresh start and yet I was despised still. That really _fucking_ hurt. My brain hurt churning the question over and over as I returned back to the school, I had no idea when we would play chess or even where. Yet when I took my usual seat Reiji made no attempt to speak or utter a word to me – as if I was already gone. I didn’t dare try to speak to him, feeling nauseous as I recalled my ridiculous declaration for a duel. Chess had been the first thing come to mind. My mother had been an avid chess player, I still remember when Sobochan first dug it out.

A leather dusty box, similar in shape of a briefcase. I remembered being just a little thing, tottering around after her wondering what she was doing. I watched her clean the dusty box with fondness in her eyes, a soft expression on her face. It was when she opened it my interest sky-rocketed. It unfolded into a chess board with velvet lining, two pockets with velvet tie bags that held the different chess pieces.

It was from there I fell in love with the game. Of course back then I thought it was something to try and chew on, but with supervision Sobochan let me play. I didn’t know the rules, I think I probably made my own up at the time. When Sobochan decided to teach me one day I couldn’t stop. Every day I would beg her to play a game with me, just one! Yet I always coaxed for a second.

Chess was a game I could win – I had faith in that.

It had reached the end of the school night and still not one word had been passed my way. It made me wonder if he forgot. It was when I reached the classroom door I felt his presence loom over me. Looking up I met his scarlet scowl and felt a chill as he said – no, commanded ‘this way’.

He had led me to the library, by the windows away from the study desks was a couple chess stands. He led me over to one and we sat down in mutual silence. It felt completely stupid. Instead of simply going home like most students we were about to play chess.

I was in possession of the white pieces, and suddenly chess felt like a daunting alien game to me. I almost didn’t want to move the first piece. When I did move the first piece, the game began and just like a switch everything else was blocked out. I noticed how delicately he moved his pieces and I knew instantly chess was his game too.

I stuck with my usual play style, moving the necessary pieces and taking those that didn’t suit me. I castled like always and delayed putting my queen into play. I couldn’t tell how much time was going by as the game went on. It was beginning to grind so damn close, even when I traded my pawn for another queen I could sense it. A bitter taste as it closed in on me. _Checkmate_.

Even as I sat there still reviewing every move I made, every move _he_ made, I couldn’t see how he slid past me. I couldn’t understand how I lost. It was so damn fucking close! I gritted my teeth as Reiji began to clear the pieces and reset the board.

“I believe that’s us finished.” His monotonous voice stabbed into me.

I nodded stiffly and stood from my seat. Leaving without a word as I could feel his smug gaze follow me out. I felt like screaming, throwing a fit, going back on our terms but I knew it was stupid. The whole thing was. I forced to keep looking on, walking with purpose as I finally headed back home. Leaving the school grounds and the last time I would see Sakamaki, Reiji.

Black. An utter mess of filth destroyed the once pure canvas. I had thought to turn back to my painting since losing the chess match but all I did was sloppy strokes of dark colours, unsure of what I even intended to do. I don’t know how he did it – but he did. My classroom was changed and as if to add insult to injury my seat was in the exact same position. I was by the window at the back, even more ridiculous was an empty seat to my only side.

I avoided Reiji like the plague, not that it was difficult with him being the one to want me gone. Sitting in that class all alone, I sketched mainly, neglecting the work and focusing on my sketchpad. Every time lines came together my heart tugged, it just wasn’t in it. On the previous pages was Reiji, Reiji and more Reiji. Now there was just scribbles.

When break came I didn’t know where to go, my feet kept moving as my head sulked. I ended up seeing Ruki from across the hall. Calling out to him he stopped walking and waited for me to catch up to him. The conversation was bland but at least someone was speaking to me. Eventually Yuma showed up and it felt a little lighter with him around, then Ruki said something.

“I can’t stand that guy,” His brow furrowed.

His words made me realise I had zoned out at some point. Focusing on the conversation, I tried to figure out who they were speaking of.

“Yeah, beats me why he acts high and mighty.” Yuma cracked his knuckles lazily as he spoke. “Just seeing that guy makes me want to punch him right in the face.”

Ruki narrowed his eyes slightly, “Regardless, he’s-

“Who are we talking about?” I interjected.

Yuma huffed heavily, “Seriously sow? Talking about that Reiji asshole.”

“I find him disgusting.” Ruki added.

My heart sank. Seeing them visibly repulsed by someone I had tried hard to impress, something didn’t sit right. They continued to make off-handed comments about him. Their opinions couldn’t be clearer. They were not shared.

“You shouldn’t talk like that.” I said firmly. “Reiji is amazing, he may come across rude and mean but he’s smart and kind. He always helps other students, even the teachers ask for his help. I can understand you not liking him… but talking badly of him is ugly, not to mention childish.”

Biting my lip I turned on my heel and began to walk away, not wanting to hear their response. I wanted to connect with people here. That was my goal. Yet the longer I was here the more it felt like my goal was to connect with Reiji. I couldn’t explain my fixation on him.

“What the hell sow?” Yuma’s voice yelled somewhere behind me.

It didn’t matter, my heart didn’t want to connect with those guys.

I had spent a week in that new classroom, refusing to try and speak to someone. Time seemed to be going faster than I had anticipated with midterm exams right around the corner. Instead of studying like others might have been, I was helping out at the shop before school started and on Sundays.

It was strange to be on a night-living schedule, I’d wake around two in the afternoon giving me time to help out at the shop and get ready for school in the evening. By the time I’d get back it’d be four in the morning. The streets were heavily lit at night, it was quiet despite seeing other students heading home too at that time. Sobochan was diligently leaving me leftovers to eat when I got back, and breakfast prepared just as I woke. She was supportive of the strange night school I attended, I suppose she was happy I was trying to get back out there again.

One day before school, I was tending to the flowers in the shop. I was dressed in uniform ready with a plain white apron covering me. I wore those ridiculous sized gardening gloves, watering can in hand when I heard the bell ring. I glanced up out of curiosity and saw it to be that weird boy from before, the one asking for flowers to annoy a boy. It was then I noticed he wore the same uniform as me. I guess he noticed that too.

“Oh it’s the flower bitch-chan!” He grinned, singing merrily as if he hadn’t just insulted me.

I rolled my eyes, “I’d appreciate if you didn’t call me that...”

He laughed and adjusted his fedora, waltzing up to the counter. A bell was placed on the surface should Sobochan ever be busy in the back, he was more than content to tap it. I couldn’t fathom what was wrong with this guy, something about how he acted unnerved me. The way he spoke didn’t help.

Placing the watering can down I went to the counter myself to serve him, I’d rather deal with him than have him potentially insult my only family. As I stood behind the counter he leaned forward, resting his elbow on the surface with his hand up to catch his chin. His green eyes were so vibrant I could swear they glow, if he wasn’t so weird he’d be cute.

“What can I do for you?” I mumbled, not at all pleased with having to converse with him.

His face feigned hurt, “Ne, don’t you want to talk? We obviously both attend the same school, we should meet up sometime!” A light laugh rolled along with his words.

“This is a shop, you’re supposed to buy something.”

“Hmm,” His eyes narrowed in thought but the look of sly amusement was evident on his features. “Well, I assume you remember my name from when I placed my last order no?” How could I forget when you were so weird? I remembered noting his name down as Laito. “So why don’t you tell me your name? Flower bitch-chan.”

He dragged the last word out, a teasing tone to his voice. He sounded so cheery but something deep in his eyes kept me on guard. I didn’t understand what was wrong with him but I didn’t want to annoy him.

“Kaori,” My mumbled voice getting more and more quiet the longer he was in the shop.

“Oh how cute, see? It wasn’t that difficult was it Kaori-bitch?” He finished that with a wink. As if he needed to emphasise the point that no matter what he would call me something-bitch.

I looked briefly over my shoulder, “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t call me that,” If Sobochan heard I’d hate to see her get angry.

“I suppose I should hurry up, we both have school soon, ne?” Pushing his body from the counter, he stood away looking distant and bored – just like last time. “I have to pick up an order for my brother, it should be under our family name, Sakamaki.”

Checking the register sure enough it stated; ‘three bouquets – rose arrangement: Sakamaki.” I could swear the name was more familiar than it just being Laito’s name. However, I shrugged it off. I signed the order as fulfilled as I went to head into the back to look for it when I heard the bell go. Looking to the door a boy with white hair had walked in, he looked internally angry? I noticed he too wore our school uniform – ripped and tattered sure, but it was the uniform.

“Can I help-

“Oi, what’s taking so long?” The boy yelled, or maybe that was his inside voice… I could tell it wasn’t directed to me when Laito turned around and acknowledged him.

“The kind Kaori-bitch was just about to get the flowers Tsun-baru,”

It seems he gives everyone annoying names. I chose to keep heading into the back, as the white haired boy began to argue. Even upon returning with the order he was trying to argue with Laito. Laito turned to me as I entered the room again, smiling far too sweetly at me.

“Please forgive him, my little brother doesn’t know how to express himself.”

I winced as that caused more yelling, brother? “So you’re related?” I asked as I placed the bouquets on the counter.

“Not by choice,” The white haired boy spat, his hand wringing a thread around his neck, toying with a key on it.

I passed the register to Laito, prompting him to sign it. “Families can be difficult I guess...”

“Little Subaru isn’t too bad, really.” Laito teased in his sweet voice, putting the pen down. “Come on little brother, carry the flowers for me!”

“Like hell!” Despite Subaru’s protest he came over to the counter and grabbed them anyway. “Tch, pain in my ass.”

His brother tipped his fedora with a frown, “That’s no way to talk to your older brother ne?”

I felt like I was in some dumb TV show, staring off out the window straight faced as the two carried on their ridiculous display. The sound of the bell as the door swung open and then closed signalled some final peace. It was then that Sobochan shuffled into the room, oblivious to it all as she then complained I left the watering can out.

Going into school that evening felt strange, knowing that Laito and his brother ‘Subaru’ also attended seemed odd. I suppose that’s because I find _them_ odd. Despite how Laito kept using the term brother, they looked nothing alike and they certainly didn’t have a brotherly vibe about them. It was during my break, spent at the library as I played chess alone it suddenly dawned upon me. I had heard the name Sakamaki prior to those two. _Sakamaki, Reiji_.

No way. They couldn’t be related they’re nothing alike and look completely different… just like Subaru and Laito… I paused in moving my chess piece. Was Sakamaki a common name maybe? Just the thought of Reiji had me feeling glum, I suppose they are related. A bunch of people I don’t understand and they all share a name.

“Isn’t practise completely pointless now?” Speak of the fucking devil…

I looked up to see mister jerk face. “I’m not practising I’m playing, go away.”

My childish mumbling sounded pathetic even to my own ears. However, the raven haired boy didn’t budge. He continued to stand there, arms crossed and scarlet eyes scowling down at me. What did he want now? I thought he got everything he wanted with me gone. I began scowling myself when I noticed he seated himself on the other side.

“I don’t see how someone as simple minded as you can enjoy a timeless classic such as chess,” Reiji continued to speak, perfectly content with insulting me like always.

I stood up from the seat abruptly, causing some chess pieces to fall. Refusing to allow myself to speak for fear of screaming all the curses I knew, I turned on my heel and left the library. Once more I walked away from him at the chess board, no doubt his face smirking the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Ugh! My fists pounded into my pillow in my fit of frustration. I couldn’t get his stupid face out of my head. That sadistic smirk when he knew he won, I wanted to get back at him. Despite it all though, I was determined to stick to our terms. I would have nothing to do with him and avoid him at all costs! If he happens to be in a room when it mysteriously goes up in flames it certainly wouldn’t be my doing…

Turning over onto my back, I stared up at the ceiling of my bedroom. I hadn’t even turned the lights on upon entering. Heck, I hadn’t even ate my leftovers. Now that I vented my frustrations on my chosen victim, the pillow, I was overcome with exhaustion. It was like as I was lying down some jerk came along and lined up heavy rocks all over me – I know of a certain jerk that would do that.

Damn it, I mentally chastised myself. I shouldn’t even reference him. Erase! Erase it all damn it! A heavy sigh slowly dragged itself from my chest. I couldn’t understand why I was letting this affect me that much. Dejectedly I shoved the invisible rocks off of my body and sat up, taking off my uniform in a subdued manner. I just wanted to know what it was like to be… well, _liked_.

I slipped under the covers in just my underwear, wrapping myself up in the covers as if the material could ward off any intruding thoughts. It didn’t. It was a long restless night.

When I woke up Sobochan regarded me carefully, her eyes practically seeing though me. I mustered up a smile and she returned to making me my late breakfast. I didn’t want to talk. I didn’t want to have to explain how pathetic I was.

I dragged myself to the shop later on in order to help out. It was mainly for my benefit to try and keep my mind occupied. I was slowly getting better at communicating with any customers – I still preferred to avoid them when possible though. For example, a certain fedora wearing boy. The mere presence of him in the shop made my face deadpan.

“Ne, flower-

“What do you want?” I interrupted, occupying myself with checking the order registry.

The sound of his fingers tapped on the counter, “Flowers?”

“Clearly but what kind?” He didn’t even have an order put down, why was he wasting my time? I put the orders aside and faced him.

His hair was its usual beautiful mess, tousled around his face with that ridiculous fedora on top. By now I was that fed up with his existence I could actually make eye contact consistently. It seemed to amuse him as he leaned forward, one arm propping up his chin whilst his other was laid on the counter, his fingers tapped away merrily.

“Can I have any flower?” A mischievous glint was in his eye, he then proceeded to blow air softly in my face. Remaining deadpan, I nodded. “Then can I have flower-bitch?”

I jolted slightly from pure frustration, my eye wincing. “An actual flower is purchasable here, the staff are not.”

“Hmm,” He sighed, pretending to think as he stretched and pushed off from the counter. Twirling slowly as he feigned to be in thought. “I suppose I could always find you in school, ne?”

“I’d rather you not.”

He stopped and turned slightly to me, facing me sideways. “What’s wrong flower-bitch? Do you miss Reiji that badly?”

Crap. The name had me frozen. Why would he say that? Did Reiji talk about me? Did he gloat about how mean he was to me? I gritted my teeth, forcing myself to look away from him. I began taking off my shop apron, feeling his gaze follow me as I hung it up.

“This conversation is over,” I tried to state in an even and cool tone, but it merely sounded like I was on the brink of tears – pathetic. “I’m heading out, Sobochan!” I called, hearing a distant goodbye from her in the back.

Pushing past Laito I swung the door open, the sound of the bell ringing as I found myself eager to escape. Why would he say something like that? And why did I not correct him? I don’t miss Reiji. I want nothing to do with him! Or rather, he wants nothing to do with me…

“Flower-bitch! Why don’t we walk together?”

His voice grated against my ears, hearing him walking up behind me. I wanted to throw a fist at him or do something, I just wanted him to back off. How could I be stupid enough to let him hit a nerve like that?

Suddenly he had reached my side. I glanced over and noted he was simply looking ahead, a small gentle smile on his face as if he was an angel. I suppose as long as he didn’t speak it would be fine. I looked on glumly, the rocks from the night before seemed to be falling on me and crashing down on my shoulders. The fact Reiji would be just a class away from me was making me miserable. I wanted to erase our encounter altogether.

“I was right wasn’t I?” Laito piped up, still looking ahead.

I adjusted my glass to occupy my hands, “I don’t care about him, besides what do you know anyway?”

“I know a lot about my older brother, makes sense no?”

I rolled my eyes, “How are you related anyway, you look nothing alike.” Moving my gaze to look at him, he still didn’t look my way, a soft breeze running through his tousled locks.

“We have different mothers.” His voice began to grow cold and the gentle smile on his face began to look disturbing and forced.

“I don’t have one,” I tried to seem encouraging noting his change of mood but I came across quiet. “She died when I was born.”

The smile grew stretched, “So you missed out on a mother’s love? Ne, what a shame.”

Crap, how am I supposed to get out of this? That face is seriously creeping me out! Damn, what am I good at? I need to distract him somehow.

“Do you play chess?” I asked with a high-pitch.

He raised a brow, the rest of his face relaxing. “No that’s more of Reiji’s game.” Success?

“Well what do you do?”

“Crosswords.” His green eyes finally flicked towards me, turning towards us just as quick.

I nodded jerkily, nervous from this prolonged talk. “I like crosswords! I like hanjie too, you ever tried them?”

“Didn’t interest me,” His responses were becoming more and more dull.

I withdrew myself, enabling silence to take over as we walked. Even when we reached the gates of the school he carried on walking without a word. Weird. Even playing over the interaction I couldn’t understand why Laito acted so strange, he was nothing like Reiji. I bit my tongue sharply, we are not mentioning him remember? Ugh, my subconscious is against me.

Classes went by as they did, painfully boring and slow. I found myself discreetly sketching every now and then, staring out the window and trying to stop my mind drifting to a certain someone. Walking out into the hall on my break, I turned the corner and saw them.

Himeko, Chiho and Ami. The three girls that had offered out their hand to me and since moving class – I had denied them. I ignored them constantly due to my own petty anxiety. They stood together, chatting and laughing. Every so often they would giggle a little loud as if their conversation was that entertaining. Why couldn’t I let myself join that? Wasn’t that everything I wanted? How could I just avoid these people that have been nothing but nice?

Then I saw him.

His cold red eyes highly alert as they flickered around him, those arms crossed as he walked with those long strides I could never keep up with. I watched as the girls noticed him walking their way, my way. They hushed themselves so quick as blood rushed to their cheeks. Calling his name, grabbing his attention – he gave it to them.

I watched, I stared. Reiji had this gentle smile as he responded to whatever they were saying to him. My fists had clenched at some point, balling up as my teeth pressed harshly together. Why? Why didn’t he act like that with me? Why wasn’t I given a chance?

On the inside I was screaming. I was pulling my hair, slamming my fists on the wall as I screamed more and more. Yet on the outside I merely stood there. I stood there and wondered what they had that I didn’t. My vision began to blur and tears were swiftly streaking along my cheeks. I couldn’t move.

I watched the girls trying so sweetly to flirt with their bodies. I watched _him_ smile and nod along. I couldn’t hear a word and I couldn’t decide if that made it easier or worse on me. It felt like if I was to turn around and leave I would be accepting it; accepting the fact I had no place here.

Is it this difficult for everyone? Do others go their whole life without making friends? It seemed clear to me now I wasn’t meant to have company of any sort. Slowly I was able to lift my feet and move. I walked away, I wasn’t like them. I didn’t belong there, with them, with _him_.

Over the next few days I noticed something. It was like a weight off my shoulders – the weight of trying to put myself forward. Curling back into myself, no ties to anyone, it was just like it was before. It felt calmer now, the anxiety over seeing those girls or that guy, it seemed like a bad dream. I could pretend I had never met them.

The days went on, then weeks. The mid-terms were coming up. I couldn’t bring myself to study or care for them. On the day we would find our results, I stayed at home. Curled up in bed, I ignored my responsibilities. Then it happened again the next day, I didn’t go. The day after that, they had sent my results through the mail. I aced it according to Sobochan but I didn’t care to read it for myself. It was like I somehow turned into myself much like a snail in its shell.

When I finally dragged myself to return to classes, I still hadn’t bothered to check my results. I was just plodding along. Everything was the same, boring and lonely. I felt like I was a zombie, or a cow, a zombie cow I suppose. Yeah, I felt like a zombie cow.

On break I left my class, beginning to head to the library. Everything seemed normal – until a vice like grip took hold of my wrist. I yelped at the sudden hold and my heart seemed to contemplate jumping out of my chest. Spinning around to find out what held my wrist, I froze.

“Where have you been these past few days? Poor attendance is something I won’t condone.” The scarlet eyes were there piercing into me. His hand wrapped around my frail wrist, it felt soft. “It is impolite to ignore when one asks a question, and to then stare so shamelessly?”

I tried to tug my arm back but he wouldn’t budge. “Why… why are you talking to me?”

“The mid-term results came through, interestingly enough someone rivalled my score.” His eyes narrowed maliciously. “It seems you weren’t as moronic as I was led to believe.”

“Led to believe?” I tugged my arm again and he finally released it, making me bounce back a step. “You were the one that didn’t try to be civil with me! I’ve always been intelligent you were just too stubborn to notice!”

Reiji crossed his arms as his scowl intensified, “And now you’re yelling in the corridors? It seems you’re asking to be reprimanded.”

Reprimanded? What was he going on about? And why the hell did my test results matter to him? How did he even find that out? I felt like a fish out of water being the only one to not know my results, even if it was by choice. I adjusted my glasses sharply with my middle finger, making sure to glower at him as I did so. He mimicked my motions, flipping me off as we both glared at the other.

“If you’ll excuse me I’ll be going now.” I huffed, turning on my heel to storm off. A grip on my wrist paused me.

“If you’re going that way, you might as well go to the library.” Reiji said, making me roll my eyes. I was trying to go there before you grabbed me! “Perhaps you can entertain me with a game of chess?”

I looked over my shoulder slowly, “You want to play chess with me?” What was he planning now?

“Considering your test results have interested me, I propose a game of chess would be more enjoyable with the knowledge you aren’t a complete half-wit.”

Is there a compliment in there somewhere, or have I gone crazy and desperate? I’m not answering that question me, shut up. With a sigh I turned back to face him, his hand still holding my wrist.

“Why don’t you play chess with someone else? I thought my existence was too bothersome.”

Reiji’s lips slowly turned up into that devilish smirk of his, “It is, even more so now I know how smart you are and yet you still continue to act like a childish baffoon.” I felt his thumb slowly rubbing the skin of my wrist, the small motion sending butterflies to my stomach. Was I imagining it? He would never do something like that. “If you win we can drink tea like you wanted before.”

I stared in disbelief, ignoring the strange warmth building up inside me to try and think rationally. Was he seriously that wired over some test results? Is he that much of a narcissist he can’t deal with someone matching his score? Rationally, I should decline. Irrationally, I felt some form of hope bubbling up inside me. Why was I so obsessed with… with his approval?

“What about if you win?” I found myself dreading to ask yet it came out all the same.

“That’s simple,” He replied. “You’ll return to sitting beside me in class.

_This asshole._

As I sat there moving chess pieces, my mind unable to focus on the game, I questioned the point of it all. I would _win_ regardless, right? When I accepted the new duel of ours he never explained why he wanted me back in his class, even when I asked he simply scowled. His stare was enough to make me cut my damn hand off if it came to it. It was a quick game given my lack of concentration, Reiji quickly won and he seemed mad about it.

“You didn’t even try did you? Or was the first time simply a fluke?” He busied himself with resetting the board as he spoke. “Perhaps I was mistaken, it’s more likely you cheated to get those test results.”

His sudden accusation had me snapping back to reality. Cheating? What would I stand to gain from that? I felt anger begin to boil up inside me. Standing up abruptly, the pieces he had reset knocked over causing him to glower at me.

“I have no reason to cheat on some stupid test, I didn’t bother to study for it, that’s how stupid I thought the test was!” I slammed my hands onto the board, leaning close to him and practically becoming nose to nose. “If it strokes your fragile little ego to believe that I faked it then go ahead, you’re the most childish boy I’ve ever met!”

Pushing off the table I turned to hurry off. A part of me in the back of my head waited for my wrist to be grabbed. Sure enough I felt something brush against my skin, suddenly I snapped – turning around and whipping my arm away. Reiji’s eyes had momentarily widened, as if he hadn’t expected me to do that.

“You ignored me, insulted me, all because you prefer to sit alone in class? You’re pathetic! Now you want to talk because you think I’m intelligent? Again, pathetic! I’m sick of feeling like I’m nothing, quite clearly I’m on the same level as you if you’re this wound up about some test results.” My cheeks were burning by now by anger and frustration, my face puffing up like a pissed off bird. “If you feel so inferior to me then leave me be and you can pretend you’re Mister Perfect in peace!”

My breathing was heavy and uneven, reality crashing down as I realised I had ranted and raved. My heart pounding as Reiji simply stood there, hand still outstretched from when he tried to stop me leaving. His face seemed shocked slightly, yet the more I stared the more my eyes began to believe he was impassive. I had gotten so wound up I couldn’t even remember what I had yelled about. Slowly I was coming back down and the anxiety was welling up.

Eventually Reiji withdrew his hand completely and brought it to his side. It looked like he was trying to form words, his eyes starting narrow as he brought himself to speak.

“It’s time to return to class, ensure you don’t annoy me.”

Then he walked past me, a chill going down my spine hearing the implication involved. Hesitantly, I followed. My head scrambled as I tailed slowly after him, noting his pace slower than usual. At some point I caught up to his side, my chest feeling warm and my stomach softly twisting. I couldn’t understand this affect he had on me. Even as I took my seat next him, the window on the other side of me. It didn’t make sense to me. For some reason, somehow, he let me come back. I still wanted to get back at him for how mean he was to me, but something irrational inside me was happy. It was as if having him approve of me being near him gave me hope.

Looking to my side now and then, watching his steady gaze on his text-book as he diligently completed the work, his dark hair falling too far forward every now and then as he brushed it back. The same motions I recalled before when seated here, it felt comfortable. Something inside me told me it felt right to be by to his side. I wanted to ensure I could stay there, keep proving I was worth his time. Then we would be friends, right?

“ Please focus on actually working.”

The sound of Reiji’s voice made me momentarily freeze before scrambling to hide my sketchbook, flustered over the thought he may have seen what it was. The past few days had been calm, he seemed to insult me less. Now it was a case of he would insult me if I did something rather than before he seemed to do it just to get me to leave.

The sketchbook in question was of course riddled with sketches of him, at times I wished I could sketch him face on to really capture his eyes on paper. Like hell that would happen… For now I had to be content with the side of his face, it wasn’t a bad side though. I began to slide my sketchpad inside my blazer, a hand suddenly stopping me.

“What is in this book that occupies you so much?” Reiji asked, his gaze focused on the sketchbook.

If there were an acceptable way to scream ‘fuck no’ whilst crying and running out of the room I would most definitely had done that at that very moment.

“Just stuff...” I squeaked, hoping he would release my arm.

His eyes raised to meet mine, arching a brow disdainfully. “You are a terrible liar Kaori.”

That was new too. He was calling me by my name now, each time it sounded more sweet on my ears, even if he was scolding me for acting deplorably and spacing out. He was still a massive jerk, but somehow it was more endurable.

“I’m not lying, it has stuff in it.” I stubbornly responded.

“How childish,” He sighed, releasing his hold and returning to his work.

Oxygen had never tasted sweeter than after that close call. He had only just deemed me fit enough to sit in my seat, a sketchbook filled with the side of his face might screw up my chances of friendship here. And yet, inside I was buzzing with joy. He might be my friend.

The girls that had tried to talk to me when I first sat by Reiji, I had noticed their wary looks since returning to the classroom. They hadn’t spoken to me, I wanted it to stay like that. Confronting them and conversing seemed like the worst horror imaginable. For now I was content with trying to prove myself to Reiji, whilst also trying to figure out why I was so desperate to do so.

On our breaks he would quiz me with complicated mathematical equations, each time I would roll my eyes as he checked over it like a teacher before merely commenting on how long it took to solve it. We didn’t really converse though. I guess that was my goal, my current fascination as I strived to become his friend. There would be times my mind would wander as I thought of what conversations we would have, what his interests could be out of academics, if he would be doing anything for the summer.

On one break during a game of chess, a familiar voice interrupted the game.

“So this is how you get the girls, eh Reiji?” The sing-song voice belonged to Laito who was more than content to move a piece on Reiji’s behalf.

Reiji sat upright, rigid and visibly annoyed. “What are you doing here Laito?”

“I saw you and Kaori-bitch and wanted to come say hello, is that so bad?”

I tried to ignore the voice grating on my ears, focusing on my next move. Then suddenly a pale and delicate hand moved a piece on my account. I snapped my head up and scowled.

“What are you doing?” I snapped, more viciously than intended.

Reiji sighed, returning my piece to its initial position but leaving his. “Laito, that’s enough.”

Laito held the brim of his fedora with a playful smirk. “Sorry, I must be cutting into Kaori-bitch’s time with you. No wonder she seems so mad.” A light laugh rolled off his tongue. “She’s so small, seeing her close to angry resembles a little bunny. It’s adorable.”

“Just go away,” I groaned, my cheeks flushing from simply being called adorable by someone.

He picked up on it. “Ne, so cute! I might have to steal you from Reiji and take you for myself.”

“W-what?” I stammered, steal me from Reiji?

Reiji’s scarlet eyes seemed to glow a faint crimson, narrowing as he scowled at Laito. The air between them felt weird noting that Laito was also staring back. His green eyes seemed to be lit up also. Eventually, he looked away.

“I suppose I’ll leave you both to it, I’ll see you around Kaori-bitch.”

His parting words were void of the usual tuneful tease, it felt forced and I couldn’t mistake the sudden tension in the air. The game of chess ended in silence after that.

Somehow, I made it to the end of that school night with only being insulted twelve times, a new record. I was changing my shoes when I noticed a familiar pair walk up beside me. Standing up I closed the locker and greeted him, Reiji’s scowl a permanent feature I had realised, at least around me.

“What are your plans for the summer break?” He asked, somewhat stiffly.

For a moment I just gawked, “Excuse me?”

“I grow bored during school breaks, if you don’t have any plans I would like to play chess with you.” He spoke about it like it was a business arrangement.

“Um sure, I’m free.” I spoke slowly, my eyes widening even more when Reiji’s hand offered a piece of paper, a set of numbers scrawled upon it.

“Please text me when you are available,” His monotonous voice, the impassive face. He was the epitome of disinterest.

Without further words exchanged he left, heading home. Holding his number in my hand, I wondered what it meant? Did he finally consider me a friend? That’s what it had to mean right? With an unfamiliar bizarre giggle leaving my mouth, I skipped off home. Making sure to text him the following day when he would be awake, over the summer I had expected to simply be helping out at Sobochan’s shop. I was bubbling inside over it all, I had finally made him my friend.

He was strange and difficult, yet so addicting it was toxic. Being around him made me feel strange, a feeling I couldn’t quite place.

The texts we exchanged were short, even over phone he was distant. I told him about my transportable chess board and offered to bring it along. So far he simply told me to meet him at the academy. Even when the day arranged came I was still none the wiser. I had told Sobochan about the date, describing Reiji and explaining he was my friend in class. She merely listened impassively with an arched brow, it was creepily like him…

I pulled on some trousers, throwing a camisole over my head. Trotting into the kitchen I greeted Sobochan at the stove, busy tending to her stew.

“I’ll be heading out soon Sobochan,” I said, feeling oddly excited.

Sobochan sighed, not even looking my way. “You’re dressed as you usually do aren’t you?”

I scowled. Sobochan always found my dress sense disdainful. I didn’t like tight clothing, nor expensive kinds. My cheap baggy clothing was always frowned upon. I didn’t see the issue but she always did. I watched as she turned away from the stove to regard me with her vague disappointment.

“Why don’t you go out in the clothes I bought you?” Her question seeming more like an order.

Smiling nervously I backed out, returning to my room. The clothes Sobochan would give me were always the exact opposite of what I liked. But still, Sobochan would no doubt lecture me over my lack of awareness in my appearance. So I swapped my baggy colourless clothes for something else.

“Can I leave now?” I grumbled, standing in the kitchen wearing a white long sleeved sweater with blue overalls.

Sobochan glanced my way before nodding, “I suppose you are near to presentable now, don’t forget the chess board.”

“I won’t!” I moaned childishly, feeling annoyed and mothered.

Strapping my tanned ankle boots in the genkan I called out my farewell, pouting as I headed out. I don’t see why she always finds an issue with my clothes. They’re comfortable! My mind drifted to Reiji, wondering what he would be wearing. Probably something smart like a suit, business tie and briefcase. Laughing to myself I slowly began to thank Sobochan, I suppose turning up in my slacks would just be asking for Reiji’s insult rampage.

Reaching the school I spotted Reiji standing with the usual proper posture, just in front of the closed school gates. He was wearing a white button down shirt with a grey vest left undone, accompanied by black dress pants he really did like smart, yet made it look casual. He was also looking incredibly beautiful, just drinking in the sight of him made those strange feelings in my chest stir up. Then he was looking incredibly annoyed. Crap.

Hurrying over to him, his eyes stared me down even when I stood in front of him. Panting slightly I waved meekly at him. He adjusted his glasses, narrowing his gaze as he crossed his arms expectantly.

“I’m sorry for making you wait...” I mumbled, making him scowl further.

“Refrain from mumbling, now come along.”

He turned on his heel and wasted no time moving onwards with those long strides of his. Struggling to keep up I was practically jogging to stay at his side. All I could do was hope wherever we were going wasn’t far, I wasn’t athletic enough for continuous jogging.

At no point did he make an effort to slow down but the aches in my legs from waddling after him like a frantic duck paid off, sort of. We ended up in front of a cafe where he led me inside, guiding me to a seat whilst I took in the aroma of tea. It was hard to pick out what kind as it seemed to be a combination of all; the décor of the cafe was lilac. The walls, seat cushioning, dessert display case bearing the colour whilst everything else was neutralised by an off-white colour. It felt sweet and calming.

Looking at the menu to see the tea available, Reiji sat across from me. I peeked over the menu to look at him – he combed the hair that fell by the sides of his face with his gloved fingers. Everything he did always seemed so composed and controlled. Just looking at him you would have no idea how petty he could be.

“Have you decided on the tea?” He asked, settling his gaze on me.

Handing him the menu, I began to open the chess board.“I’m debating on Earl Grey, what do you want?”

“I suppose I’ll have the same, excuse me whilst I order.”

He stood up, casting a temporary shadow on the chess board.  I couldn’t help but find it interesting he brought me to a more modern cafe instead of a traditional styled  place . Maybe he th ought my tea etiquette  wa s deplorable like everything else.

Even when the tea was served to us it was in teacups and a teapot,  I was familiar with the etiquette for tea drinking whether it be a tea cup, yunomi or chawan. Sobochan performed tea ceremonies weekly, from a young age I knew how to drink my tea politely.

Reiji poured the tea into my cup with both hands, as he began to withdraw I captured the teapot, ensuring I poured the tea for him. For a moment he looked taken aback. As we both added the desired amount of sugar, we both stirred silently, our movements practically mirrored.

We didn’t talk. We sat there and drank the tea, taking it in turns to pour and refill until the pot was empty. Even after the tea set cleared we were silent –  I set up the chess board and wordlessly we played. Game after game, no matter how close it got he would always reach checkmate or we would draw from making too many moves without pieces taken. Surprisingly enough he didn’t gloat or taunt.

It was peaceful, it felt friendly almost.

“I suppose we should conclude our meeting,” Reiji spoke as we finished up another game.

I nodded and began to pack away. “Thank you for today, it was nice...”

“Hmm,” He made a slight sound in response.

I stood up and we made our exit, with the leather box in my hand I was about to say my farewells when Reiji began to walk the way we came. Trailing after him, I wondered if he intended to walk me back home. Surely that’d be too bothersome for him, right?

“Reiji,” I called out to him.

“I am only escorting you home as it’s the proper thing to do.” He replied.

Still, despite the monotonous voice I felt myself bubble up. The walk was in typical silence, but it was warm and comforting. As we approached my house Sobochan was sweeping out front. She looked up and I waved ecstatic. As we reached her Reiji bowed slightly as he greeted her, he really could lay the gentleman facade on thic k; Sobochan simply nodded stiffly in response.

“Thanks again for today Reiji,” I piped up, smiling joyously up at him. “I had a lot of fun!”

Reiji adjusted his glasses before responding, “I suppose the feeling is mutual.”

He made his farewells and I headed inside with Sobochan. Standing in the genkan taking off our shoes, I gushed  about my time out and it wasn’t until I finished I felt the atmosphere change slightly. Turning to Sobochan, her arms were crossed with an eyebrow raised as she stared at me.

“Huh? What’s wrong?” I quickly glanced at my feet to confirm I wasn’t stepping on the corner of the tatami mat.

“You never said it was a date Kaori.” What? What was that? A date? Sobochan thought that was a date? Why? Even with my sudden panic-stricken face Sobochan stood firm with this new belief. “You could have just told me, you are of that age now.”

I didn’t want to hear this! “Sobochan he’s my friend!” I squeaked, “We went for tea and played chess, nothing at all date-like!”

“ If that’s what you say then fine,” She shrugged it off and carried on into the house.

What made her think that? Date Reiji? He’s more likely to be a calculated serial killer than my boyfriend! Was it because he walked me home? He said it was just the proper thing to do, he wouldn’t think of in that kind of way. I don’t think of him in that kind of way! He’s attractive and intelligent sure, popular and can play chess really well… I wanted to curse Sobochan for planting the word in my head.

All of a sudden I was second guessing everything. Why am I doing that? The only reference of relationships I had was from the anime I watched and manga I read. Reiji was mean and was only just starting to be nice to me, kind of like a tsundere in my favourite… No. No, we are not going there, he doesn’t care for me, especially in a date kind of way! Thinking of him and that dreaded word made my heart race and stomach twist. Did… did I like him?

The revelation Sobochan caused may as well have sealed my fate.


	6. Chapter 6

Itching, wiggling, crawling sensations coated my skin. A text from Reiji inviting me to play chess again. It had only been a week but it played constantly in my mind. I was striving so much for a friend did I really fall for him? The squirming in my chest felt intrusive and criminal. The revelation never would have occurred had it not been for what Sobochan said to me.

Reiji was complex, even with my little to none experience with people I could tell that much. It seemed he was always putting up a front. No matter what I was doing, working in the shop or painting on a canvas – he was on my mind. Those intense scarlet eyes that burned into me; making me feel all kinds of conflict. That sly sadistic smirk of his. I was addicted.

So I declined.

Not another text was sent to me the rest of the Summer break. I lost times of the amount of panic attacks, anxiety ripping at my chest. Did I mess up? Should I text him? Does he like me? Every night I had laid awake, finger nails digging into my scalp as I worried myself sick over what he meant to me; and why?

Even upon walking back into the classroom I didn’t have the answers. I couldn’t fathom how or why I was so fascinated by him. I couldn’t gather logical conclusions on anything to do with him. Already he was sat there in his seat, posture perfect, his hair that luscious deep raven. Intrusive thoughts of running my fingers through it stabbing into every step I took towards him. An impulse drilling into me, trying to force me to reach out and touch him. He wanted me back, that meant something right? I must mean something to him…

Just steps away from me and my fingers twitched as they desired to run through his hair, my mind wondering how pretty his eyes would look if they looked up at me as I stroked his head. My throat was drying and my breath was running short.

Then he looked up. His eyes searing through me as he regarded me with his typical impassive way. The sharpness of his gaze snapping me out of the trance I fell into, I hurried to my seat beside him.  My heart raced as I stared down in horror at my desk. What the hell came over me? I tried to joke with myself, thinking to myself it must be due to my withdrawal symptoms from the summer break.

Reiji didn’t speak a word to me, fuelling my paranoia that I did something wrong. I didn’t have the confidence to ask. When our break came around he was quick to leave the room. Puzzled, I followed shortly after. Yet stepping outside of the classroom he was already gone.

Feeling my hand tremble from anxiety, I busied myself with heading to the library. Sometimes he was there and even if he wasn’t it was a good place to calm down. Yet standing in front of a bookshelf at the back, my heart hammered away as I constantly reminded myself he wasn’t here.

Taking a book off the shelf I flipped through it absent-mindedly,  my mind slowly shutting down as I momentarily lost myself in nothing. It wasn’t until a voice spoke out I came back, jumping from the sudden sound.  I found myself staring at the owner of that voice.

“ Are you finished staring, livestock?” He said, his hand clutching a book of his own.

I blinked repeatedly, gathering myself before speaking. “I didn’t even know you were here.”

Ruki watched me carefully. “I haven’t seen you in a while, I thought perhaps you were dead by now.”

“Oh,” That was some crude humour, yet his face was deadpan. “Well, I’m alive and kicking. I just… I spend my time with Reiji.”

Saying his name in Ruki’s presence made me uncomfortable, remembering when Ruki and Yuma talked badly about him. I hadn’t spoken to them since, if I saw them around it didn’t matter. I had spent my time with Reiji.

“What an obedient livestock.” He scoffed.

I scowled in response, crossing my arms. “What is your problem with Reiji?”

Then  Ruki began to smirk. It reminded me of when Reiji smirked, always when he was about to say something  mean. As if I needed some one else to do the Devil’s work. Then I realised he was coming towards me, something in his eyes looked calculated – making me feel like hunted prey. Suddenly I felt very aware of how alone we were at the back of the library.

“Kaori.”

I squealed at the sudden voice, part of me thanking whoever was responsible for bringing him to me. Because all of a sudden Reiji was there, standing beside me as he gripped my wrist. I watched as he regarded Ruki with… something, I couldn’t quite place it. The tension was growing between them and I wondered how they knew one another.

“If you’ll excuse us,” Reiji spoke politely yet with an icy undertone.

Without waiting he began to leave, dragging me along with him. My legs scuttled quickly to keep up, all too eager to get away from Ruki, feeling a strange pulling at my chest from the contact between Reiji and I.  The warmth created from knowing Reiji was by my side filled me up.

Yet sitting back in class it was a different story. He didn’t say a word and once more I questioned where I went wrong. Or was it Ruki? There was something between them and the small miniscule fact someone knew Reiji made my mind whir, little cogs and gears turning. If there was any way to know more about Reiji, it would be through Ruki. He and Yuma had voiced their obvious dislike of Reiji so they must have known something I didn’t. That’s all that made sense to me in that moment.

At the end of the night as I was swapping my shoes, Reiji turned up beside me. I looked up quizzically before noticing Ruki leaving the school just in front of me. There was definitely something going on between them. I clung to my hopes of learning more about Reiji, I knew I could find something out from Ruki. Despite how unsettling he seemed  earlier , he could be my only shot.

“Please be careful returning home.” Reiji spoke lowly, almost threatening me to be safe? How does that work?

Before I could respond he already left.

The next day it was the same deal, he didn’t speak a word to me yet now I was too occupied to care. I was practically giddy over the thought of learning more about him. On my break I practically sprinted out of the classroom to head to the library. If Ruki was there he could tell me more about Reiji, there would be no interruptions as long as Reiji himself didn’t turn up. I supposed I looked pretty pathetic in my scramble for knowledge, didn’t I?

Steeling myself, I ran my finger over some spines of books. The both of them were so alike, always popping up out of no where, sharp intense gazes, the need to be a general asshole. It was fascinating in all honesty. Glancing to the side as sudden movement grabbed my eye, I turned to see Ruki a few stacks away.

Heading over to him, biting my lip, I wondered if this would work. I ended up nearing him and found myself knocking on a bookcase as a way of sounding my entrance.

“I see you don’t listen to your master?” He mumbled, nose deep in a book.

I grinned widely, “I don’t know what you mean again but hi Ruki!” I was so excited it was like a different person speaking.

Ruki turned his head slightly to cock a brow at me. He slowly eyed me up and down before returning to his book. No response. Pouting slightly, I stepped closer and stood next to him.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

Ruki sighed, “And why is that?”

“I thought maybe, we could be friends?” It wasn’t far off from the truth, if his character was anywhere similar to Reiji he won’t just tell me what I want to hear. Though my friendship making skills could do with some more work… He pulled out a different book. “I play chess, do you?” Is that seriously my one liner?

“Checkers,” Slowly he dragged those dull blue eyes over to me, a natural glare on his features. “You want to be friends huh, livestock?”

No way did I win? He has to drop that nickname at some point though.

“I’d love to!”

A subtle smirk brushed his features, “Just friends?”

“Y-yeah!” I confirmed, wondering about the phrasing.

“You seemed to be a little down yesterday,” His voice seemed different, a soft yet sultry tone was to it. “I could make you feel better?”

Then it clicked. “N-no thanks!” I threw my hands up, understanding the implications to his words.

“I can give you more than Reiji can,” His eyes stared into mine so intently I felt my knees begin to weaken.

“I said no!” I raised my voice, feeling more repulsed by him.

Turning to leave he suddenly grabbed my arm, his lips pressed against my ear as he whispered something. My eyes widened in shock. Suddenly my foot had slammed down onto his, releasing his grip and freeing me. I proceeded to storm off, feeling bile rise in the back of my throat.

Leaving the library I regretted even trying to speak with Ruki. Then my eyes locked onto something that didn’t make sense. Reiji was pulling away from a girl with peach coloured locks that curled gently, passing her shoulders. Her body was curvaceous in ways mine never could be. But what had me staring was that the girl was against the wall with a flushed face. They kissed? What happened? My heart stammered and stuttered, my stomach curled up.

I found myself doubling back, feeling like my very skin was being ripped off of me. Everything hurt and I couldn’t place why. My eyes bubbled up with tears and suddenly I was bumping into Ruki, a cry escaped my lips and once that noise left me the tears didn’t stop. Ruki seemed to be frowning, his hands reached up and roughly wiped away the tears. The sudden contact had me freeze up, my crying cut short and waiting at the back of my throat, ready to choke.

Then my face was lifted up and lips were pressed against mine. My eyes were wide as I stared at Ruki’s face. His eyes were closed as he forced his lips on mine. I was frozen. I had witnessed Reiji potentially kissing that girl and now Ruki was forcing himself on me. What did he mean, supposing this would work? I stared in horror as he slowly opened his eyes and dragged his lips off mine. Turning my head I saw Reiji behind us. He was looking directly at me. My knees shook and if it wasn’t for Ruki I would have fallen to the floor. Reiji’s arms were crossed and his scowl was burning into me.

“So instead of avoiding him you ran straight into his arms, I had no idea you had such loose morals. To throw oneself at another in such a public setting.” His cold words kept cutting me deeper and deeper. “You are nothing but repulsive.”

Tears began to sting my eyes as I faced him, Ruki’s grasp on me gone. His handiwork was done here and suddenly he didn’t care to stick close by. I racked my brain for reasons why this would occur but none would come. Suddenly I was crying, a horrible voice cracking wail as I ran away from the scene, from them both.

My first kiss, why? Why did Ruki do that? And why was Reiji acting so mean? I didn’t dare return to class. I ended up running up to the roof, throwing open the doors and heaving deeply. Bending low to my knees as I waited to catch my breath all the while choking on my cries. My brain was working overtime trying to comprehend the scenes that played out.

Reiji, he was with a student I hadn’t seen before. Ruki, he suddenly came onto me. He didn’t seem the type, it seemed out of character for him. Was it because he hated Reiji? Walking to the edge of the roof I turned around, slipping to the floor with my back against the railing. I curled up and hugged my knees.

I stayed there until hours had passed. In the same position, unmoving. It had grown cold yet I had grown numb long ago. I had stopped crying the moment I had sat down. Quiet reflection, and then nothing, an empty mind as I stared off into the distance. My vision wasn’t particularly focused on anything.

With a heavy sigh, I decided I would have to leave. Standing up, I winced slightly at the dull ache of my stiff body. Turning to lean on the railing momentarily something caught my eye. A black limousine was outside picking students up, supposedly to take them home. I saw them. Reiji and _her_. I watched on stunned as the door shut behind them and the car began to drive away. My whole body shook with an emotion I couldn’t describe. It felt like electricity running through me jolting me and keeping me alert and oh so aware. That girl wasn’t like me. She was a part of them. Somehow, that girl was with Reiji.

Stepping outside of the school and back into the cold and crisp night air, I dejectedly headed home. The sensation of the cool air feathering across my skin was calming, easing my woes as I tried to remain strong. Turning off the path, passing under the street-lights I shivered under the silence.

Walking across the street I headed my usual way, through an alleyway my shoes echoed eerily in the quiet of the night. Street-lights couldn’t reach here and I found myself grabbing my phone, using the light of the screen to light the way. I heard nothing at this time of night, nothing but me and my footsteps. Another shiver took over my body.

The night air was getting colder, even more so when something grabbed me. It felt like ice was gripping me as it forced me against the wall, my phone clattering on the floor as I cried out silently. The phone landed screen upwards, lighting up what was going on. _Ruki_. He held my wrists and had them pinned to the wall. A leg between mine as his stance was empowering and trapping me.

“Ruki, this isn’t funny...” I whimpered, my breath creating mist in the small space between us. He didn’t move. “Ruki please! Just say something at least! What… what are you doing?”

His face moved closer, his nose brushing against mine. “I wasted time thinking you were useful, now I’ve gotten bored. I can’t believe you’re not Eve.”

Eve? What was he on about? Nothing he said or did made sense! I tried to move, realising I had been frozen in shock the whole time. I grunted from the effort but he barely budged, his face moved even closer yet lowered. Suddenly his breath was on my neck, freezing me once more. My eyes shot wide as his lips touched my skin. Was he going to rape me? The mere thought had tears welling up in my eyes, why was this happening?

And then it hurt.

“Ahh!” I screamed, my fingers curling and nails digging into flesh.

Something hot and sharp had pierced my skin, it felt wrong and dirty. I could feel his tongue on my skin and felt too petrified to let myself acknowledge the truth. He had bit me. My blood was in his mouth and I could hear the steady gulps. This wasn’t right.

Now I was crying, whimpering and sobbing loudly. Shoving my hands against his chest and throwing my knee around, his mouth detached from my neck but the warmth dripping down my skin offered little comfort. No, it scared me. I felt myself snapping, going into shock as signals coursed through me. Get out! You’re in danger! Do something!

Suddenly I was pulling his hair, screaming by his ear and stomping on his foot. His grip left me. Stumbling back holding the ear I screamed in I snagged my phone off the floor and ran. I didn’t know where to go but anywhere away from there was good. My sobbing was loud and echoed through the alleyway. Breaking out on the other side I didn’t hesitate, keeping my momentum fearing he could catch me. What freak bites people? Who drinks blood? My chest was screaming as it felt on fire. The cold air ripping at my throat as my sobs and heavy breathing took the air in sharply. My throat was in agony from the cold and throbbing from the bite.

I lost count of the streets I sprinted through, adrenaline forcing me to move and not stop despite the pain. My phone still gripped in my hand instinctively I was calling someone. I had never called a person before, the anxiety forbade it. But the threat, my life in peril, everything was driving me to act. My heavy breathing almost made the ringing silent. Suddenly a voice answered.

“Kaori why on earth are you-” Reiji’s voice almost felt like a blessing, yet it cut off at the sound of me running and breathless. “Kaori?”

“Reiji!” I cried, beginning to stumble making my pace falter – breaking my run. “Reiji I don’t know what to do!”

It sounded like I was screaming down the phone, maybe I was. In that moment my legs were growing weak, feeling like jelly as I swayed and shook trying to keep walking onwards. My hand shaking as I clutched the phone. My voice kept going, crying and rambling an incoherent mess.

“Reiji please!” I sobbed, feeling fatigue robbing my body.

There was movement on his side of the call, “Kaori what’s going on?” His voice seemed the usual monotone, impassive and uncaring yet it sounded like he was doing something, different noises coming through the speaker.

“Reiji,” I swallowed air, trying to speak clearly enough. Standing stock still. “It’s Ruki! Reiji, it’s Ruki!”

A sudden force had my hair pulling at the roots, eliciting a scream to scratch my already raw throat. The phone clattered to the ground and I heard the sound of the phone call ending. _No!_ I tried to struggle against the grip that held my hair but soon arms wrapped around me stilling me. My sobs fell silent as my drive to fight was wearing thin. I was going to die… wasn’t I? Who would tell Sobochan? Who would be there for her? That monster was saying something to me.

Ruki’s voice murmuring softly in my ear, fingers softly brushing hair away from that side of my head – clearing my bleeding neck. My vision was blurred, I could faintly see drops of dark red liquid hitting the street ground before me. Ruki held me tightly from behind as he slowly brought his lips back to my neck. I felt his teeth rub against my skin, two sharper than the others. I winced, my body tensing in anticipation to the bite.

“That’s enough.”

An audible gasp burst through my lips, the hold on me loosening just from those two words. My body was suddenly jostled around, looking up Reiji stood there. Still in uniform, he stared just above my head, at Ruki.

“Reiji be careful I don’t think he’s-” My sentence was cut off as Ruki’s hand gripped my neck tightly.

I heard him chuckle softly by my face. “Shouldn’t the Sakamaki take better care of their toys?”

What was wrong with this guy? My racing heart had had enough of his crazy talk. However, Reiji stood still on the other side of the street. He stared at Ruki and I watched as slowly a scowl dug into his features. Those scarlet eyes seeming to glow as his intense gaze had the same impact on me even from across the street, even directed at someone else.

“I said that’s enough.” His voice sounded like law, maybe it was.

Ruki made an animalistic sound behind me, a growl? “How repulsive, to be given orders by the likes of you. I have no reason to listen to you.”

“You’re nothing,” Reiji’s voice cut through the building atmosphere, then suddenly he was walking, walking towards us. “I could sweep the floor of you and be done with it, unhand the girl and I’ll be merciful.”

What are they on about? I don’t understand! Then suddenly Ruki’s grip on me disappeared, a sharp shove forced me to the floor, blood droplets running off my skin from the momentum. I looked over my shoulder but Ruki was gone. How? How did he do that? Facing back to Reiji, I trembled violently. Was it the lingering fear or the cold? I couldn’t say.

“Reiji, you saved me...” My voice a mere whisper, my eyes widening all the more as he approached me.

A sudden grip on my wrist hoisted me up to stand, his scarlet eyes suddenly glowering down at me. I found myself gripping his uniform, clinging to him desperately.

“Reiji I don’t think he was a human he- he… he bit me!” I began to stammer, my voice raising in pitch as my memory brushed over the events.

“You really are a bothersome human.”

Was it the words, or the tone of voice that stilled me? The matter of fact tone like always, even with blood dripping down my neck. Yet something felt different. He felt powerful and frightening – more so than Ruki. I felt like a deer blinded by car lights. I knew I was in danger once more, but I couldn’t move.

“How could you be so foolish to involve yourself with that second-class filth?” My eyes glued to his mouth as he growled those words. Two fangs I never noticed before, peaking out and threatening me as he talked. _Vampire_. He was a vampire, and so was Ruki.

“How...” I spoke shakily, trembling before him.

“First you make me come assist you when you caused trouble and now you’re trying to question me, pathetically I may add.” Those words, they’re cutting me. How could this happen? How did I not see he was a monster? “Do I need to spell it out for you?”

I shook my head frantically, “Reiji please...” _Please don’t hurt me…_

Everything I thought I knew was being thrown out the window. The serious boy with a tongue as sharp as knives, the dark locks of hair that fell forward when he wrote during class, his beautiful eyes I admired and feared… He wasn’t what I thought. I thought… I thought we could be friends. We were friends! So why is he looking at me like that? You came to save me but you’re looking at me like I’m dirt! Stop it! Stop lying to me! This isn’t true none of it!

A sudden jolt of my body cracked a cry, “Reiji...”

“How disappointing, I was almost impressed with your intelligence as a human and here you are now. A pathetic and withering little child.” A sadistic smirk grew, something I detested knowing two fangs were hidden behind those lips. “You don’t even have the basic common courtesy to repay me for saving you, it’s no secret any more so perhaps I’ll let myself indulge just this once. You are nothing but blood, that is what you will always be.” He gripped my wrist tighter, straining the bones as I screamed yet no sound came. “Learn this, become familiar with this position. Maybe, just maybe I’ll treat you to my whip. For now I’ll grace you with my fangs, prepare yourself Kaori. Now you know what I am you can not escape me.”

I felt a sharp pang shudder through my flesh, his fangs piercing the already injured side of my neck. This position? His arm around my waist, hand on my lower back as his other hand gripped my wrist tight enough to break. His body smothered mine and made me feel smaller than I was. Everything was wrong. This couldn’t be real… But the feel of his tongue against my throbbing neck couldn’t lie to me, the teeth grazing my skin as I felt my blood leave me – even the soft sounds of him swallowing it. I couldn’t deny the night even if I tried.

Slowly I was getting cold, his lips on my neck had heated up and even his hand around my wrist was warm. The more he stood there, gripping me, drinking my blood the more he stole from me. He stole the warmth of my body and took it as his, he stole a part of me as he took my neck over and over again, he stole my hopes and dreams of being a normal girl. He shattered everything inside me and denied me any comfort. It was all over now, the boy I had come to care for in some twisted way was far more sinister than I could have ever believed.

My legs were growing weak, soon it was him. It was Reiji that kept my body propped up, I rested in his grip like a rag doll. Waiting, hoping it would end and wondering what happened next. I felt his lips slowly part, breaking the contact on my neck. The smacking sound of his lips detaching would have made me shiver if I had the strength. And then he said what I already knew, a smirk on the lips he pressed against my ear.

“You belong to me.”


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes slowly fluttered open. A sharp ringing in my ears amplified in my numbed skull, confused and disoriented. My vision was bleary and my throat was achingly dry. Questions should have been whirring around in my head and yet there was simple silence. It was as if something inside of me submissively accepted the fact I was wrong.

I had built an idealistic hope, created a childish fantasy where Reiji would be the perfect gentleman the students all believed him to be. My heart felt rotten, like acid had been poured into it and soured any potential growth. I was a wilted flower, ruined and ready to be ripped from the ground to prepare for something better.

I had been blinded by my fantasy, my desire and obsession to learn more about Reiji could have cost me my life. In a sense, it did. Reiji, the real Reiji, was a vampire. The Reiji I wanted to learn more about, be involved with… he was never really there. It was a front put up to conceal his true nature. And I fell for it.

I paid the price for it too.

Slowly, I tried to sit up, becoming aware of my surroundings and the state of my body. I was lying on a bed, it felt rich and soft. The covers a deep blue, almost black. Across the room was a window, black curtains drawn across but I could only assume the sun wasn’t up yet. A little further across was a cabinet of sorts, blinking profusely until my vision began to clear I noticed it was filled with… was that tableware?

My body felt heavy and oh so cold, but I was still too weak to shiver. Licking my dry lips I tried to piece together what could be happening. After Reiji’s voice whispered to my ear, it all slowly faded to black. Instinctively my hand reached up and tentatively stroked my neck, a material was wrapped around it, bandages? Why would a vampire care for first aid?

Hesitantly I began to move my legs to the edge of the bed. The twisting movement made me grimace, the exertion itself seeming to hurt. Getting onto my feet, I wobbled slightly and the world twirled and spun like a ballerina. Fighting the rising bile, I headed towards the door. Outside the room was an expansive hallway, slowly I wandered around, my hand stuck to the wall to steady myself.

Eventually I came across what I could only describe as foyer, an incredible staircase led up to the floor I was on, looking over the railing my eyes caught sight of the same girl from before. Still in uniform, the girl with peach coloured locks was walking through and disappeared shortly passing behind a wall.

Panic began to overwhelm me and suddenly I was racing back to the room I woke up in. I was in Reiji’s house. The realisation dawning upon me painfully slow. Returning to the room I sat on the edge of the bed, my head falling into my hands. Taking deep breaths, I decided to lift my head and find a way out but something stopped me. An instinctual feeling to freeze like a rabbit sensing a prowling fox.

“I see you’re awake.” _Reiji_. I dragged my gaze towards the door. I couldn’t make any words with how dry my mouth was, I simply stared into those scarlet eyes. “You look so terribly pathetic, its almost like you’re inviting me to take advantage of you.”

Take advantage? My thoughts should have gone to worry about my body, but knowing what he was, who the real Reiji was – my neck throbbed in fear. I felt too weak and being bit again was the last thing I wanted. Mustering up the last bit of strength I could, I managed to shake my head.

“No?” A smirk pulled at his lips. “It seems you actually believed me, how conceited must you be to think I’d wish to drink from you in such a state. Your blood was mediocre and you look repulsive.”

Hearing his insults made something click in my head. Remembering softly how just the other day he would insult me, how fondly my heart had grown to the words. Now his insults made me sad, desperate almost. I still wasn’t good enough. My blood wasn’t good enough? I felt insane that he couldn’t even enjoy me as a monster, I wasn’t enough when he was simply another student but now? I felt insignificant before him.

The feeling churned away in my stomach, my stubborn streak yelling at me to prove myself. How desperate I was to prove myself. My fists weakly clenched together. I had let my mind run crazy, I had forced some belief that Reiji could be my friend and everything would be perfect. I was no where close to actually knowing the boy and that hurt. Why couldn’t I let go of this… this stupid obsession? I still wanted to know him. But now, now I wanted to know the real him.

It was as if I had done some sort of injustice to knowing his existence, as if I had to correct everything and start over. Learn the real Reiji, not the front he kept in front of others. Maybe, if I do that, this obsession will be over, right? If I can finally truly know him my mind will stop running crazy about him…

I wanted to know him.

“Reiji,” A weak murmur finally broke the silence, he merely stared with disinterest like he usually did. “I still want to sit next to you.”

I couldn’t explain all those obsessive thoughts, my inability to give up on him. How I mentally clung to him unknowingly the moment I decided I would try my best to befriend him at the start of school. The words I managed to utter through a hoarse voice, I wondered if he had even heard them. He began to walk away without as much as blinking in reaction.

Wanting to call out to him except I only breathed out air. His back was to me, his school blazer was off, his vest undone – I wanted to reach out and touch him. The sound of pouring water broke my trance, watching as he turned around with a glass in hand. Only then did I notice the pitcher of water on the far side of the room, he moved closer to me until he stood in front of me.

Still sat on the bed with my dishevelled uniform, my legs dangling with my toes barely touching the floor. He held the glass of water in his hand as if to taunt me. I swallowed roughly, the thought of drinking something was irresistible and torturous with the water so close yet out of grasp. Slowly Reiji moved his hand and I watched entranced as he lifted the glass to his lips and drank some of the water. My heart sank and I lowered my head, despite doubting the water was for me from the start it sucked to see it drank before me.

Then suddenly a cold finger was under my chin, lifting it up. Reiji’s glasses had been taken off during the short moment I looked away and the intensity of his eyes felt stronger than ever. His face slowly dipped low, nearing mine. Realisation only hitting when his lips were on mine. My eyes were pinned wide open as I stared into his crimson gaze. Why was he… kissing me?

The finger beneath my chin stroked softly down my neck, then suddenly his entire hand clutched my throat sharply. The sudden grip made me want to cry out, then I felt something cold run into my mouth. The water? With the water now in my mouth, he slowly released my neck. His lips parted from mine as I swallowed the water. The sensation of it coating my raw throat felt like ecstasy.

His hand still lightly touched my neck, beginning to toy with the bandage wrapped around it. His gaze lowered to where his hand was, something about the lazy way he dragged his eyes across me felt almost seductive. Without his glasses he looked completely different to me. Being able to see his eyes so close up with nothing in between was doing bad things to my heart. In that moment I could almost forget what he really was. As if my fantasy had continued to play out and he was just some rude student that slowly won my heart unbeknownst to me.

At an achingly strict pace, his hand dragged back up my neck. Cupping my chin momentarily before his thumb brushed my lower lip gently. Something about it all seemed strangely amorous. My chest felt warm as I let myself fall into that trance I always ended up in. How something inside me craved his everything and felt satisfied with the current situation.

“You’re completely worthless.”

A sharp hot pain burst through me. He said it so softly, as if I was something pitiable and truly pathetic. His gentle touch became rough the moment those words left his lips. His hand gripping my neck so roughly I couldn’t breathe. Choking in front of him as my mind shut down from the drastic change. My eyes merely bulged out in panic as they blurred with tears filling up, swiftly falling down my cheeks. My mouth open hoping air to come to me.

A forceful shove at my neck threw me backwards on the bed. Curling up on instinct, as if the motion could protect me, I began to tremble. Why is he like this? I don’t understand! A cold touch on my wrist made me cry out as he dragged me to sit back up, his grip made my hand feel numb as if it would fall off. He was peering down at me with a sadistic smirk, his eyes alight with twisted joy.

“Reiji, please!” I cried, the sound of my voice made his smirk turn to a scowl.

“Did you forget? You are nothing but blood to me, just a pathetic girl I can do as I please with.” The smirk began to grow back. “I told you that you belonged to me, be a good toy and be gracious for the pain I give you.”

His free hand ripped off the bandage around my neck, holding my wrist he pushed my arm back until I fell with it. His body loomed over mine, pinning both my wrists above my head as my tears practically blinded me. The blurry vision of him coming closer petrified me. A sharp pain told me his fangs had buried themselves deep into my wounded neck. The feel of his soft lips against my skin felt cruel, those lips that he placed on mine. I couldn’t understand his actions, telling me my blood was mediocre and yet suddenly he was drinking from me again. Those gentle touches and feeding water to me from his mouth, why?

My heart twisted from all the confusion, begging for a simple answer. Was this what real vampires were? Was this truly how terrifying they could be? Or was this just how Reiji was? My hands began to chill as my temperature began to fall as his body on top of mine heated up. His tongue massaging where his fangs were buried, encouraging my blood to run into his mouth as he lapped it up. I stared up at the ceiling wondering what could happen to me.

With my body feeling weaker by the second I expected everything to fade away again like before, except slowly I felt him withdraw his fangs. A slow and tortuously sensual glide of his tongue dragged across the bite. He began to move off of me, one hand still on my wrist as he pulled me with him. Digging into his pocket he withdrew his glasses, putting them on one-handed he turned to me with a narrowed gaze.

“Without question you belong to me, try and deny me and I’ll show you how much pain I can truly give you.” Tugging em up to stand, he dropped my wrist and loosely supported my waist. “I will return you to your home, try and escape me by skipping classes and I’ll be forced to visit you. I would think you would want to avoid that.”

He was right. The last thing I wanted was Sobochan knowing about this, how terrifying it all was and dangerous… I had to protect her. I nodded to show my understanding and compliance, prompting him to pick me up bridal style. The sudden jostling made me momentarily short of breath. Yet as I blinked I grew significantly colder, a surprised cry burst through my lips as I noted we were no longer in a bedroom but outside.

It seemed to be a courtyard in an expansive estate, a sleek black limousine purred softly in front of us and Reiji seated me inside. The sound of the door closing helped ground myself, twisting round to buckle a seatbelt over me. Reiji sat opposite me and made no motion to copy my movements. I looked to the front of the car but the screen was blacked out, leaving me to wonder who would drive a vehicle for a vampire. It also left me wondering why on earth Reiji would have me driven home when it seemed he could move fast as a vampire, or did he teleport? It all happened so quickly…

The ride was silent, I simply stared at my hands, occasionally looking up to see Reiji. He appeared to have his gaze downwards, his legs crossed and hands clasped in front of him. The perfect posture of course.

“Reiji,” I found myself calling out, forcing his gaze to snap up to mine. “What are vampires?”

Reiji looked briefly surprised, “I assume you mean what a real vampire is?” He shifted his posture slightly as he acknowledged me nodding my head. “We come from the demon realm, naturally we are more powerful than you humans could ever hope to be. We feed off of blood. Sun, crosses, garlic, holy water or whatever else you humans throw at us in fiction do nothing. I believe that is all to be explained.”

“But you teleported, or something like that...” My voice began to dawdle off, finding my own words to sound lunatic despite with the revelation on the existence of vampires.

He sighed softly, pushing up his glasses. “Vampires may have certain perks, the vampire that I am more so. There are many things I am capable of.”

“Are there different kinds of vampires?” A strange curiosity kept pushing me to ask questions despite the increasing scowl on Reiji’s face.

“My father is a powerful vampire, a king. It is from him that makes me stronger than another.” A slight smirk played on his lips. “Which is why that Mukami knew to leave. Now enough questions.” He added as my mouth began to open, to ask more questions, harsh.

I chewed my lip, hesitant. “Who is that girl to you?”

Reiji’s eyes widened momentarily before narrowing, a menacing look casting over his features. A shiver ran down my spine and gripped my throat, suffocating me.

“That is none of your business do not speak another word.”

I meekly nodded, waiting out the rest of the ride to my home. Relaying the information over to myself the whole while. Reiji was the son of a vampire king, so he outranks Ruki as a vampire. I suppose that would explain why the two didn’t seem fond of each other in school.

If it wasn’t for Ruki, I would still be none the wiser on what Reiji really was. In a sense, I was thankful. This was the correct path for truly knowing him, one that I was suddenly forced on. There would be no more dreaming of a domestic Reiji, a student, a lab partner. I had to face the real Reiji now, I belonged to him. That’s what he said, he called me a toy. Something inside me squirmed as I mulled that over.

No other person was his, despite the danger I was in and the threat on my life now I knew the truth, I couldn’t deny the twisted warmth I felt. Even as the limousine stopped and I entered my home, even as I stood in the bathroom washing the blood off my uniform, even as I stood in just my under wear under the light as my body wavered weakly – my obsession about him grew.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check new tags for this chapter, never read something that may be distressing. Take care of ya selves sinners.

Wearing a high-collared shirt I checked my neck in the mirror. The bite and bruising was hidden perfectly. With a sigh, I tied up the ribbons required for the uniform, shrugging on the blazer I checked my neck once more. Pulling the collar gently and peering under it I could see it. It really happened.

I felt like I was in a state of shock. I couldn’t freak out or break down crying, it was just acceptance. It was a hard thing to express, how does one react to a monster in real life? You see it so much in fiction but the real thing… Shaking my head vigorously I brought myself back, I had to hurry to class. The thought that Sobochan could be in danger if I didn’t show terrified me.

So, I had no choice.

Walking into that classroom was like walking into the wolf’s den. I knew it was dangerous but I kept walking. Until my feet hit the desk and I sat down without a word to the vampire next to me. Glancing at him, he was back to being impassive and unaware of my existence. The notion almost felt hurtful.

“Reiji,” I tried to call out, a mere whisper left my lips.

His scarlet eyes slowly dragged over to me. I didn’t even know what to say. I faced him with my mouth open and shaking, hoping for words to form. Slowly he turned his gaze away, dismissing me already.

It continued until our break came, I watched with shaking gaze as he departed without as much as a word to me. Why wasn’t he saying anything? Did he forget he threatened me? How could he just pretend like nothing happened before? Memories of his lips pressed against mine as he forced me to drink made my stomach twist and chest warm. What was happening to me?

Leaving the classroom he was long gone. Before I could go far a sudden grip on my wrist dragged me off and pulled me around the corner of the hallway. Suddenly the vampire towered over me, both palms placed against the wall trapping me in the middle. I stared up at Ruki, face drained of any emotion. It was as if I was all shocked out of feeling.

“What do you want?” I murmured, my voice still weak. “Didn’t Reiji scare you off?”

Ruki’s eye twitched suddenly. “Be careful what you say livestock, he’s not the only one you need to fear.” His eyes focused on my neck, my high-collared shirt hiding what he knew was bites. “Seems he had fun with you last night.”

Flinching at the implication, I shot my head down. Staring at our feet, I wondered what he was planning. There was no need for me to talk to him any more, I found out more than I could ever have wanted. At least I thought, his hand suddenly grabbed my chin and jerked my head up. His eyes burned into mine.

“That Sakamaki, you should be careful. You wouldn’t be the first human he’s killed.”

And just like that my eyes were wide. The thought hadn’t occurred to me that maybe he had killed someone. To think of Reiji doing such a thing, made everything more intense. How his body towered over mine as he drank from my neck, his lips forced on mine… There was a more sinister force once you added the element of murder. Why didn’t I even think about that? Ruki smirked slightly, as if knowing what was going on in my head.

“He will kill you eventually livestock,” _Would he?_ “That girl who was with Reiji, you want to know who she is don’t you?”

How did he know about that? I bit my lip, nodding softly. I couldn’t understand what Ruki was trying to tell me but I knew I wanted to know who that girl was, what she was to Reiji. Ruki pressed my body against his chest and I looked up warily.

“The Sakamaki have a sacrificial bride, I thought it was you at first but that was incorrect. That girl with Reiji, that is who belongs to him.”

What? Sacrificial bride? “What does that even mean?”

“A bride is given to them by the church, I could tell she’s with Reiji. But the scent of him was so strong on you I was led to believe it _was_ you at first.” He explained, the whole while with no visual expression.

If there’s some bride for Reiji, why did he do what he did? Why did he want to see me during the summer? If he already had some girl why did he bother with me? He could have left me with Ruki. He didn’t. But was that girl was his _bride_. The reality of not being the only girl he claimed felt like pure agony. My head began to feel like it was compressing, like two forces pushing into it. Then I felt Ruki’s hold tighten on me.

 _He’s killed other humans before_. The statement now applied to him. As Ruki stared down at me I cursed myself. My legs were trembling and suddenly I was struggling to get out of Ruki’s hold. Without hesitation he ripped my collar open and buried his fangs deep inside me.

Nothing was making sense. Everything was moving too quickly, I couldn’t grasp onto a single moment and analyse it. It was like a whirlwind ripping up every ounce of stability and dragging me around. I found myself clinging to Ruki’s shirt, his lips stayed pressed to my neck as his hands caught my wrists. His hands merely held them where they were as he continued to drink from me. Something inside my body was heating up and I prayed for it to end. I wanted to get home, I wanted to curl up into bed and cry.

When my body finally did hit the sheets, it didn’t move. I stayed there frozen with a mutilated neck and wondered how everything could become such a mess.

Despite making it into school the next day I couldn’t bear to face him. The thought that Reiji had a _bride_ didn’t seem right. Skipping class I headed to the library, even being alone though wasn’t enough to clear my thoughts. Sitting at one of the chess tables I let out a shaky breath – then immediately sucked it back in when Reiji sat opposite me.

“Hello...” I mumbled, averting my gaze.

He moved a white piece, instigating a game. “What are you doing out of class?”

“I’m...” I scrambled trying to find words to say, my neck throbbing under his stare. “Excuse me...”

My heart was urging me to leave. It was up in the air and I couldn’t decide what the real threat was. What or who I should fear, what decisions to make. The only decision I could make was to leave. Standing up and turning around I hurriedly attempted to get away only to have my wrist grabbed.

“How conceited must you be to think you can get away with ignoring my question.” His voice held a dark tone to it that made me body want to curl up.

Suddenly his grip forced my body against his. I winced as I expected the incoming pain yet nothing happened. Reiji’s hand was on my collar pulling it away but he had stopped. Hesitantly, I looked up with wariness and the pure disgust in his eyes made me shake.

“You really are pure filth.”

A sharp shove forced me away from him, sending me stumbling. I held my neck as I looked back up at him but he was already leaving. My fingers tentatively touched the bite Ruki roughly gave me yesterday and I forced back a whimpering cry. I had had enough of this mess. I made my way to the entrance of the building. I didn’t dare look back in fear of wanting to see Reiji or facing Ruki. I headed home with no intent in returning.

Entering the house, Sobochan was eating dinner. Her eyes widened upon seeing me and she froze. I couldn’t speak. Seeing a face I loved and trusted broke something in me. I’m not sure what happened first, tears streaming down my face or the disgusting sob you break out at the start of a cry. It was ugly and loud, Sobochan hurried to me and held me awkwardly in her arms. Neither of us used to consoling the other, but it didn’t matter. With her I was safe. I had been an idiot. I had let myself get absorbed into a mess that didn’t make sense but didn’t have to. I didn’t have to face those vampires. I should’ve realised that from the start.

Clutching onto Sobochan I sobbed and wailed like a child. My heart was torn up with the recent events of being attacked and threatened. All because of my obsession with seeing Reiji and learning about him, the real him. I couldn’t do it any more. It was clear from how he looked at me I really was nothing to him. I had just been something to pass the time and now he had a bride. It sounded bizarre, crazy, ridiculous.

I had just been something to amuse him. To think my life was that meaningless and that any of them could have really killed me… I hated it. I wanted nothing to do with any of them. I had had enough. Vampires weren’t meant in my world, their place was in fiction where they couldn’t hurt me.

Eventually, my sobs subsided, an hour later I was still whimpering in Sobochan’s arms. I couldn’t tell her what was wrong, I didn’t know how to. Somehow, I think she understood that. In silence she held me.

The following days we didn’t speak of it. I didn’t attend school and she simply accepted that. I followed a normal sleep schedule and helped Sobochan full time at the shop. The uniform hung at the back of the wardrobe with no intention of being worn again. Despite the threats not a single vampire came for me. I was forgettable and irrelevant. That suited me just fine.

Ringing up orders of flowers and slowly conversing easier with customers, it seemed a week had gone by already. It was calming, I could pretend nothing had ever happened. It was as if my addiction had been taken away and that boy no longer clouded my thoughts. A ring of the shop bell alerted me to another customer so I looked up with a bright smile that I learned to do, but it broke. Slowly melting into an expression that opened my heart up to view.

“Where have you been?”

The last thing I expected was Reiji to appear in the shop in the middle of the day, dressed in casual wear and unprepared for school hours about to begin. He wouldn’t be going anywhere any time soon.

His crimson eyes burned into mine as he stood in front of the counter. About five minutes had passed of pure silence with neither of us breaking the stare down. Despite my silence on the outside, on the inside was an unstoppable train wreck. What the hell was going on?

By now students should have been walking through the school gates and here one student was without even the uniform on. Was he here to kill me? I thought I had successfully called the bluffs of the vampires since I had made it this far without any of them appearing. Of course it wouldn’t be that simple.

“Kaori.” His deep velvety voice was threatening to put me in a trance as usual. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

I took a deep breath. “We have a discount on the hydrangeas.”

I watched as his left eye winced slightly. His upper lip twitching as if suppressing the urge to snap at me. Meanwhile I chewed my lip wondering how much time I had left alive.

“It’s not wise to test my patience,” He finally growled.

I nodded jerkily. “That’s okay, they’re ready to be wrapped up and go so it won’t take long-

“Kaori!” He snapped, his palms slammed down flat on the counter as he leaned over. His figure casting a shadow over me. “I’m not here about flowers!”

Anxiety rushed through me as I began to wring my wrists. “There’s a bakery around the corner.”

As the words left my mouth I physically winced, noting the narrowing gaze of the vampire in front of me. I was too scared to ask why he was here and the only words that would leave me were nonsensical sentences.

“Very well, accompany me to the bakery please.”

I opened my mouth to respond but thought better of it. Taking off the shop apron I left a note to Sobochan, not trusting my voice any more. The ringing of the bell as we stepped outside caused nausea to rile up inside of me. Reiji made no attempt to grab me or force me with him. He simply expected me to walk by his side. For some reason, I did.

Reaching the bakery I purchased two cinnamon buns. Sliding into a seat, Reiji opposite me, I split the sweets between us. He didn’t make a move. Sitting there, he simply stared. Even as I ate my food he didn’t make a move or say a word, not until I was finished.

“Where have you been, Kaori.” His voice adding my name felt personal.

“I’ve been at home,” I held my hands in my lap. “I mean, where else would I be?”

Reiji’s eyes narrowed, “I had thought… never mind.” He sighed slightly, as if infuriated by something.

“Is there something wrong?”

“That Mukami, Ruki...” The name darkened his usual scowl. “He made a claim leading me to believe you had been taken with him. It didn’t make sense thinking you to leave your home willingly with a vampire.”

Why would Ruki say that? I ended up voicing that exact question but Reiji was none the wiser, seeming further irritated by it all. A few moments of silence dragged by, allowing my thoughts to wander.

“So, how did you know where to find me?” I ended up asking.

Reiji fidgeted slightly, only slightly. “I’m a vampire I’m capable of anything.”

“Did you ask your brother Laito?”

“My capabilities do include that yes.”

I found my eyes rolling on their own accord as Reiji kept staring with that stiff upper lip. Pointing to the extra cinnamon bun I was about to ask if he wanted it, when he promptly pushed the plate towards me with his index finger. More silence passed as I cautiously yet merrily indulged myself. As soon as the last bite was swallowed, Reiji stood up.

“Come with me,”

My body flinched. “Excuse me?”

“Come before I drag you out and cause a scene,” His iconic smirk began to grow. “And all the other customers will turn their heads and look at you, their entire attention focused on your existence-

“Fine!” I squeaked, hurrying to my feet. “Where are we going?”

“To the mansion.” Reiji stated, as if it were obvious.

My feet stopped but as if predicted, his hand held my wrist and urged me along. I bit my lip, trudging after him dejectedly. I was in no position to start a fight and he already seemed to know how much I hated large groups of people, when did he pick that up? I must have given it away at some point…

“Reiji, can I ask you a question?” A mere raise of his brow was more than enough for my to continue. “Why were you so concerned Ruki had kidnapped me or something?”

The brow raise turned instantly to a scowl. “How terribly conceited, to assume I would be concerned with your pathetic existence.”

“You’re really intelligent Reiji,” My words made his scowl falter momentarily. “That was a smart way to avoid answering the question.”

As the sentence left my lips, a sudden tug of my wrist had the world fly from view. The light of day suddenly disappeared and the drastic change into darkness chilled me instantly. Before we could pass by, Reiji had pulled me into an alleyway, shielded from public view.

“I was under the assumption you had become some sort of blood whore for the second-class, I merely wanted to see for myself what state you were in out of curiosity during a mundane day.” His words were iced and heavy but something in me had to fight a smile.

“I have nothing to do with Ruki, that was pretty stupid to fall for.”

If regret could be physically felt, I’m sure it would be Reiji’s hands gripping my shoulders so tightly I’d sworn they’d break. The scowl was darkened as his eyes lit up in crimson fury. It wasn’t long until my clothes had been shifted and his fangs sunk into my neck. It was an experience I hadn’t forgotten – but it felt awful all the same.

His cold lips pressed against me could have made me shiver, if I hadn’t been frozen still. Feeling the fangs dig into flesh piercing it was something impossible to put into words. It felt wrong, dirty – like an unsterilised needle. I could feel bile rising up but it didn’t go far, as if knowing I would choke in this position. The warmth slowly leaving my body, the blood rushing into his mouth it all felt wrong. Then I could feel his skin warming up against me. He stole the heat of my body but something about feeling his lips heat up against me felt… disturbingly euphoric.

When he pulled away I counted down from ten as if to steady myself, in fear he took too much. Reaching zero I was still upright and he was staring down at me in sadistic pleasure. The bile was tempted to rise again.

“I would also say your intelligent, Kaori.” His face neared mine, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath – no doubt inhaling the scent of my blood. “And yet, your body is so easily swayed.”

A sudden clap of skin against skin alarmed me. My hand was raised and it took a moment to realise what had happened. The palm of my hand stung slightly and Reiji’s cheek was tinted pink, his gaze shifted to the side. I had slapped him. Regret. Regret. Regret.

Then, he laughed.

“I can’t say I mind a woman that is strong-willed,” His velvety chuckle my heart clutched onto quickly subsided and a look of murder replaced it. “But you will do well to refrain from acting out so deplorably in future.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t say such _deplorable_ things about me!” I found myself raising my voice, the second time in recent memory. My response merely made his laugh return.

“How entertaining for such a measly human, now come we’ve wasted enough time.”

He took my wrist and led me back out onto the street, as if planned a black limousine pulled up. The windows were so heavily tinted a driver couldn’t be seen. Reiji held open the car door and gestured for me to enter, begrudgingly I did.

He didn’t say another word, even as we pulled in front of the mansion and walked inside. I felt compelled to follow him in the huge building for fear of getting lost. When he reached a door and opened it I found myself in awe.

The room had bookshelves, floor to ceiling stock-filled with books. A desk further inside the room was covered in papers and an elaborate chemistry setup. A cabinet stood behind it with three drawers at the bottom half, the top half held glass windows showcasing bottles with labels applied. The room seemed like something from a dream, a nerd dream but one I would like nonetheless.

“I guess if you live forever this is one way to spend your time...” I murmured, gazing at the books beside me. I was positive some were in Latin. “Do you seriously read all this?”

Finally, Reiji spoke. “I consume any and all material necessary for me to further my research.”

“Research? What for?” I watched him with wild curiosity, he was messing with the lab equipment.

A small smirk and he picked up a recently filled vial. “Drink this.”

My face fell flat, void of expression. “I’m not Alice.”

“It wasn’t a request to re-enact an old tale, now drink it, for science.”

He had quickly covered the space of the room and nearly pressed the vial to my lips before I brought my hand up to interject. Reluctantly, I took the vial in hand. It didn’t take a genius to figure out he had created this. The eager curiosity in his eyes seemed almost childlike and I knew I couldn’t refuse. Mostly due to the fact my neck still throbbed, I was consistently reminded of the power dynamic he had at play.

Bringing the glass tentatively to my lips, I tried to ignore the dark blue colour. The way it looked like ink, as it swished in the vial leaving an ink like water mark against the glass. The odd aroma reaching my nose as it neared my face, smelling of ginger and something that had rotted for days. The stare of Reiji forced me to continue, for science.

The moment the liquid touched my tongue my eyes watered and throat burned. My hand would have dropped the vial except my hand was frozen clutching it. My body began locking up and my balance was thrown, falling in a rigid stance Reiji caught me and passed me off to a nearby sofa. Now lying down I tried to uncurl my fingers around the vial but it hurt, oh damn it hurt.

The general want to move and unlock my limbs led to a burning ache, before long something else began to affect my body. Between my legs began to grow increasingly uncomfortable and a part of me knew what it was from those late nights alone in bed as ones own hands wander in curiosity. My eyes continued to water and tears kept falling down the sides of my face as I was forced to look up at the ceiling.

Reiji’s frame came into view and he leant over me, his breath on my neck made me sick and yet my body tried to call him closer. His hand suddenly cradled my neck, lifting my back up until I was nearly sat up with my legs still lying on the furniture. I felt his body move behind me and then his arms wrapped around me from behind. His hot breath stuck to my skin.

His hands moved up my body slowly, on the outside of my clothing until reaching my breasts. I wanted to tell him to stop but my body let out a mewling sound that would haunt me. I nearly cursed my body for reacting the way it was but I tried to remain logical about it, logic could be understood. The liquid given to me had made me like this and focusing on that small fact lessened my rising anger. It wasn’t me and once it was flushed out of my body I would be me again.

A sudden rough touch pulled me from my thinking, making me focus on the hand squeezing my breast and the other hand lowered to rubbing the inside of my thigh. As if the effects of the liquid were weakening my lips began to relax and my neck rolled softly from the rigid position.

“Hmm, I suppose it wasn’t strong enough.” Reiji’s voice sounded husky and my body heated up as if commanded to. “I wonder, are you able to speak yet?”

His hand on my thigh retracted as he took my chin and lifted it. My gaze was then forced on his and I could see myself reflected in his eyes. My face looked hot and my expression wasn’t me. It was like looking at a stranger.

As if grown bored, Reiji moved from behind me. He laid me back down on the sofa and walked away, upon return he kneeled on the floor beside and took my chin in his hand. I opened my mouth to try and speak but then his lips were on mine. With my lips already parted I soon felt something cool enter my mouth. Liquid poured into my mouth as he parted his own lips against mine, mirroring the night he passed water to me through him.

Quickly, my body seemed to ease up. It felt like the aftermath of a cramp and my body ached. I felt Reiji’s lips still pressed against mine despite the liquid already gone, alarming me when his tongue entered and began to probe my own. For the second time that day, I slapped Reiji Sakamaki.

Coughing and spluttering now my face was free, I slowly sat myself up. As the coughing fit passed Reiji was stood by his desk writing on paper. A slight squirming sensation still toiled around inside, unsatisfied. I forced it away, it was the vial not me.

“That’s the last time I’m some lab rat.” I tried to sound fierce but my voice cracked and fell hoarse.

Reiji didn’t even turn to me, “The experiment was mediocre you weren’t even a useful lab rat.”

“For someone who acts so proud I didn’t think you would drug a girl to feel them up.” I snapped, despite my weak voice I felt a wavering strength in my mind.

Still, he remained writing. “I have no interest in your body, like a lab rat you are mediocre there as well. I couldn’t care less what you have to say your opinion is irrelevant.”

“Why would you even want to make something like that?”

“Not me in particular, sometimes I am asked to concoct a substance or liquid.”

I breathed deeply, fighting the return of the rising bile. “So someone asks you to make the rape drug 2.0 and you have no qualms about that?”

“I have no issue furthering my knowledge and the various concoctions I can create.” He spoke, the lack of tone proving his point. He finally turned to me. “I am finished here you can return home now.”

In that moment I wished the bile to rise at a high enough speed to violently launch it through the air and onto his face. Sadly, I was forced to take the normal option and leave. The limousine awaited me outside and without Reiji I returned home. The lack of human touch of the vehicle was unsettling but given the prior experience – it was bliss.

Crawling into bed I tried to ignore the warmth between my thighs, as if my body was still acting against me and calling me to. I bit my lip and ignored it, chastising my itching hands until finally sleep fell.


	9. Chapter 9

Upon waking my stomach churned, protesting yesterdays events. I protested it too. I had awoke in the early hours of morning, well, barely morning. It was just before the sun would even rise but I was wide awake and poisoned with the feeling of Reiji’s hands on me. I had tried to block it out, focus on what I had consumed rather than what I was subjected to. But now, I was reliving it. I could feel his breath on my skin and my breasts felt swollen and needy. Even with my eyes wide open to confirm I was alone it all felt so vivid. My hands itched to touch.

Throwing the bedsheets off violently I stormed towards the blank canvas. I snatched the scattered brushes from the floor and slashed. My heart was aching whilst my body cried for attention, everything was conflicted but my mind. My thoughts were rational, sane, on _my_ side. No matter how intelligent Reiji was to create whatever he did, he was wrong. _So_ _wrong_.

I couldn’t bring myself to hate him. I couldn’t bring myself to care at all. I was distanced. I felt dirty. I was a mess and now so was the canvas. Splattered with a bunch of colours and strokes that didn’t make sense. Next canvas.

The way Reiji didn’t hesitate as he grabbed my body, how little he cared – how little respect he showed me despite supposedly thinking me as intelligent. I thought perhaps on that level I was an equal but still I was beneath him. I bit my lip so hard I felt liquid drip down my chin. It melted with the red in the paint. Next canvas.

My body was so damned aware of what it felt like to be touched, to feel so hot and wanting. Yet my mind was so damned aware of how disrespected I was, how mistreated I was. Perhaps I was angry, I couldn’t tell. There was a feeling of _something_ rising up, building and weighing down on me like boulders. It was suffocating as I grew more and more aware of meaningless my life was. I was just free entertainment for him and I let myself be led away. The strokes of the brush got harsher and increasingly violent, the canvas itself shaking as I struggled to contain everything inside and yet convey it at the same time. The paintbrush in hand turned around, handle out and the next slash ripped through. Next canvas.

Next canvas. Next canvas. Next. Fucking. Canvas.

I couldn’t tell when I had stopped, when my eyes opened again I was in bed. Faint mumbling being heard outside of my room. My head banged like a child’s drum set, constant and without hesitation. I rolled onto my side and the room came into view, the many canvases scattered around. Several brushes were snapped in half, some canvases torn through. The paintings that had survived depicted something broken and sad. Hues of red, brown and purple coated everything. It was a wilted rose in different forms; a painting of a woman looking sad and cheated, a raven plucking its own feather as it dripped red, a building looked broken and burnt.

I shut my eyes and tried to breathe. The voices on the other side of the door sounding clearer the more I awoke. Soon the door opened and I could smell something familiar, Sobochan’s cooking no doubt. I opened my eyes again, already shifting my body to sit up when I realised what was in my bedroom. _Reiji_.

He stood there looking immaculate in the clutter of my destruction. Carrying a tray of innocence that held a bowl of miso soup, I felt betrayed he had been let inside yet Sobochan didn’t know. How could she?

“Your grandmother says she found you passed out on the floor.” He stated, his eyes sweeping across the room. “Judging by the strength of the smell of paint in here I’d assume this is… recent.”

The mess, it was everything I had inside me. “Get out.” Don’t see it. You don’t deserve to.

“I called you several times and with no answer I was forced to see to you and ensure your well-being.” His words would’ve been sweet had he still been that human boy sat next to me in class, not the vampire who used me as a lab rat and _more_.

“Don’t act like your concerned,” I watched as he neared and placed the tray on the bedside table. “What did you do, slip poison in this as well?”

He didn’t even scowl. “Is it not logical to use what I have at my disposal in aid of science?” He spoke so matter of fact, it almost mirrored my own thinking when it all happened.

“I thought you were smart but I was wrong.”

There was the scowl. “Please, do elaborate.”

“Only a complete moron with the lowest morals would assault another.”

Silence fell over the room and I focused on the soup. Pulling the tray onto my lap I noticed Reiji’s hand shoot out as if to steady the tray for me, but he soon drew it back when I scowled at him myself. Nothing filled the room except for the sounds of me eating. The slight clink of the spoon as I ate. Reiji stood silently before he seated himself at the end of the bed, looking at the room, the canvases. My legs were too small to reach him to kick him off.

“I never thought of you as a painter,” He eventually spoke. It felt forced. “A completely useless hobby, there are more efficient ways to spend your time.”

“Like performing experiments on innocent people?” I mumbled through a mouthful of soup.

Reiji’s lip twitched. “If you are so offended by what occurred try being a better lab rat.”

“I preferred when I was your lab partner.” Another mumble, less audible and yet he heard it all the same.

“Then I shall allow you to assist me.” He ignored my tired glare. “You have some intelligence perhaps you could be useful, perhaps you would also learn of the affects of the potion you drank and how it worked.”

That bastard. He was teasing me with knowledge. I focused on the nearly empty bowl, trying to ignore the curiosity piquing. He continued, as if trying to win me over and appease me. Talking about how much there is to learn and hinting at the opportunity to concoct my own creations. My heart still felt stung and rotten, but my mind was now the one yearning for him, for the knowledge he was tempting me with.

“I don’t want anything to do with you.” I finally declared, moving the tray back to the table. “You assaulted me.”

Reiji rolled his eyes. “Then you shouldn’t have taken a drink from someone without absolute certainty on what it was.” Like I had a choice…

“Just leave, I’m still alive so I hope this sated your boredom today.”

A sigh made me turn to him. “This is ridiculous.” He stood up and took another sweeping look across the room, until he focused in on something. “Oh...”

I watched confused with an exasperated frown, he walked across the room and picked something up. It wasn’t until he turned around I saw what he held and suddenly I was sprinting across the room. With the clutter everywhere, I tripped. Before I could rise to my feet something heavy was planted onto my back, keeping me down.

“I didn’t give you permission to draw me,” Reiji’s voice sounded above me, becoming aware it was his foot pinning me down. “When were these done?”

I grumbled on the floor, a complete disadvantage. “In class...”

“Why is it only ever the side of my face drawn?” I couldn’t tell if he was irritated or curious, but his foot pressed harder down on my back.

“I only ever see the side of your face in class...” My face heated up, voicing this all out loud, it was so embarrassing. “J-just drop it!”

Reiji made a noise above me. “Hmm, they’re not bad.” Wait, what? “Though in future written permission is required before drawing me, understood?”

“Ugh, whatever just get off of me!” I squealed, rolling away the moment his foot lifted. “I hope you’re happy!”

Standing back up I could see his expression. He seemed to be intently studying the _many_ drawings of him, he took his time looking at each page instead of just flicking through unimpressed. I stood sheepishly before him wondering what to do, still feeling uncomfortable in his presence from what he did.

“I suppose you do show some potential in this area of skill, though I much prefer academic achievements this is impressing in its own way.” Reiji seemed to be, praising me? “I will tell you to refrain from excessive painting, if I find out you passed out again I will have to punish you.”

I rolled my eyes, “Yeah whatever...”

“Kaori,” My name on his tongue always captured me, my attention solely on him. “If you don’t take care of yourself I will have to do it for you.”

“Why?” Suddenly, I was crying. The both of us seemed as surprised as the other. “Why are you saying things like that when you have a bride?”

My voice was cracking and a whiny sob was threatening to surface, my lower lip trembling. My head was hurting, it felt loud, like a million voices yelling at me. Then all of a sudden I had ripped my sketchbook from his hands, clutching it to my chest as I turned away from him.

“Kaori...”

“Don’t!” I cried. “Get out of my house, you’re not wanted here...”

For a while I heard nothing. Then a soft gentle click paused my tears, the bedroom door was shut and I was alone in the room. He actually left. The loneliness seemed to bite at me and suddenly I was throwing on clothes and rushing after him. Stepping outside the house a black limousine was pulling up.

“Reiji!” I felt amazed he even stopped to acknowledge me. “Do you really consider yourself a perfect gentleman?”

Reiji turned around with a measured glance, “What is it now?”

I pointed my finger at him, like I had when I challenged him to chess. “A true gentleman treats a woman fairly, if that’s true I should be able to use one of your potions on you!”

For a moment he said nothing, like the past mirrored to the present. Flittering emotions passed on his face in the span of a second but I caught it all; exasperation, infuriation, and then amusement. He turned back to the limousine and opened the door. An elegant sweep of his arm, he gestured like normal to the car for me to enter. With my heart in my throat, I did.

No words were exchanged as we made our way to his room, the lab equipment was looking busy and occupied with a similar dark mixture from the other day. Reiji walked straight towards the cabinet and opened it, gesturing with his arm.

“These are all I have made, you may pick one and I shall consume it.”

It seemed too easy. “What’s the catch?”

“If you have decided not to go ahead...” He teased, making a show to close the cabinet.

“Wait! I just… what if it hurts you?” Surely he knew this was dangerous, right?

He simply smirked, “Whatever occurs will be your doing, pick a vial or we shall dismiss this meeting.”

Tentatively I approached where he stood, looking up at the many vials with labels slapped on them. They seemed to be written in another language and I couldn’t even begin to imagine what each vial could do. The vial he gave me, he had had a curing serum on hand. Perhaps, all the vials had a curing counterpart? I supposed that meant regardless there would be no repercussions. The only negative was my eyes barely passed the first shelf. I was too small.

“Would you perhaps like a stool?” The teasing voice mocked me.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing the first vial I saw on the only shelf I could reach. “This one, you can drink this one.”

Upon showing him the vial I studied his expression, the twisted amusement was gone. He seemed to regard the situation with such a serious manner I worried what the liquid would do to him. Regardless, he kept his word and took the vial from my hand. Uncorking the glass I watched the red mixture move sluggishly, looking thick in substance.

“W-wait!” I cried, suddenly making him pause before the vial reached his lips. “You know what that does, right?”

He raised a brow, still serious. “I am more than aware the effect it will have on me.”

Before I could say another word he tipped the vial and the thick red mixture poured slowly into his mouth. A slight grimace passed briefly over his features before he lowered the vial. As if unconcerned, he turned to his desk and began to write something. My hands were a mess of tangled sweaty fingers as I held them before my lips, watching warily. He seemed… _fine_.

“Reiji?” I felt an itching nuisance, scratching at me as I felt tricked. “Was that vial just filled with blood? Reiji?”

“Kaori,” His voice was deep and predatory. “If you no longer have business here please leave.”

I frowned, walking up to his side. “Reiji what did you drink?”

A sudden and tight grip made me freeze, my wrist captured in his hand. I tried to look up at his face but he stared down at the desk, his hair falling forward and obscuring him from view. I tried to call his name but it came out as a soft whisper. Somehow I was asking if he was okay.

“Reiji, please talk to me, are you in pain?” With my free hand I reached across to him, pressing my hand softly against the arm responsible for trapping me by his side. “Reiji do you need help?”

A sudden noise rumbled at the back of his throat. “That was vile...”

“Oh thank goodness...” I sighed, relieved to think he was fine. “What was it?”

“Blood, not meant for drinking.” His voice sounded deeper and rougher, as if the blood had made him sick.

I softly squeezed his arm unconsciously, “Do you want some water?”

“I’m not a child!” His voice suddenly raised and a heavy blow had me forced off my feet and thrown to the side of the room.

The left side of my back carried the brunt of the impact as I crashed into a bookcase, books toppling onto me as I slumped to the floor. The sharp blow had me short of breath as I laid face first on the floor, a soft groan slipping through my lips. I couldn’t find the strength to move so I resigned myself to staying still.

I heard footsteps reaching towards me, a shadow cast over me. I prepared myself for, something, but that something never came. A gentle touch held my wrist and helped me stand, leading me to the sofa to sit. Even as I looked up at Reiji’s face I couldn’t believe these were his actions, and yet they were as he avoided looking at my face. He walked away and returned with a white cloth, pressing it gently to the side of my head.

When he brought the cloth away it was tinged with red. I hadn’t even felt the impact against my head. I sat there in stunned silence, unsure if I was stunned by the blow or by his actions. He kneeled in front of me and continued to press the cloth to my head. Time passed in silence and when he was done he still refused to break the silence, bringing me a glass of water I drank without hesitation. I was too tired to be cautious of what he may have slipped me.

It was just water.

Reiji returned to the cabinet, putting back the vial of supposed blood. I watched as he moved it to the back, behind everything else. A soft click sounded as he closed the cabinet and I could’ve sworn he seemed subdued. Perhaps that was proof I hit my head.

A knock at the door sounded, making the both of us flinch and turn to the sound. My eyes followed Reiji’s frame as he crossed the room. The door opened and a boy stood on the other side, clutching a teddy bear as he stared up in an infuriated exhaustion. Bags lined under his purple eyes.

“What is it Kanato,” Reiji asked, a disinterested tone to his words.

The boy, Kanato, scowled with a pout. “Teddy and I want some sweets but you haven’t made any.”

I raised a brow at their interaction, the purple haired boy had an air of innocence tinged with something dark. Kanato’s eyes suddenly settled on me. His scowl following with the childish pout.

“Reiji who is this? Why is there another human in the mansion?” He lowered his gaze to the teddy bear in his hold. “Teddy thinks you’re selfish, having two humans, not fair at all...”

“Kanato, if you can wait I will make you some sweets.” Reiji responded, ignoring the questions of what I assumed to be another vampire brother of his.

“That’s not fair, is it Teddy? You haven’t made any sweets for ages and now you’re holed up with another human girl.” Kanato’s voice raised in pitch slightly as if threatening to scream, he resembled so heavily of a spoilt little child.

“I can make them,” I offered, standing up and looking at Kanato. “I can make a few different sweets, if you’d like?”

Kanato looked suspicious but then smiled smugly, “I suppose I’ll allow it.”

“I will not.” Reiji snapped, scowling furiously at me as I began to walk to them. “Kaori you have no business in this matter-

“Reiji if you’re so busy this human girl can make them,” Kanato complained, quickly beginning to mirror Reiji’s scowl. “Why do you have to be so mean?”

Reiji let out an exasperated sigh, “You are not to lay a fang on this girl Kanato, if I find out you have in any way touched her I will be forced to punish you again.” His crimson glare burned into the smaller boy, but he didn’t care.

“I don’t care for some silly little girl, you,” He turned his gaze to me. “Come immediately, I won’t tolerate mediocre sweets, isn’t that right Teddy?”

I smiled awkwardly, predominantly out of concern for my current situation. Reiji’s face seemed burned with fury and walking by him I felt the heat. Leaving Reiji behind and suddenly left with another vampire I worried if I made the right choice. I wondered why I made it in the first place. Perhaps it was seeing someone so demanding of Reiji, I had felt the need to step in.

Eventually Kanato had led me to a large kitchen, hopping up on the counter he swung his legs expectantly waiting. Without a word I moved to familiarise myself with the room, checking the utensils and ingredients. Deciding on a treat to make I put a pot on the oven, turning up the heat. Flames danced under the pot and I began to add the contents.

“What is she making, Teddy?” Kanato mumbled, a natural tuneful sound to his voice.

I glanced over at him, “Would you like to know?” He nodded at my wary question, relaxing me to continue. “It’s called tablet, milk and sugar on high heat. It’s similar to fudge but more… sweet, and crumbly.”

“I’ve never had that before,” He replied, looking on in mild interest.

“Does Reiji always make you sweets?”

He moved his shoulder lazily, “Not lately, he’s been busy.” A moment of pause. “You’re different to the other girl he has.”

My body stiffened, feeling forced to once more acknowledge the fact he had a bride. I stirred the pot steadily and tried to find words, not wanting to ignore the boy.

“What is she like?” Were the words that finally left my lips.

He scoffed, “Boring but her brother is more annoying than she is, Teddy and I don’t like them.”

A slight frown formed, “Brother?”

“Yes, when the bride turned up she had a stowaway brother. Somehow he talked his way into staying.” He swung his legs falling uninterested. “Is it nearly done yet?”

Focusing back on the sweets I smiled, “You can find out if you’d like? I only need a small glass of water.”

He set the teddy bear to the side of him on the counter before hopping down. His interest had returned and sure enough he placed a small glass of water beside me. Taking a spoonful of the mixture I let it drop into the water. The mixture immediately solidified and I grinned, announcing it complete.

Pouring it gently into a large baking tray, I left it to set whilst I began to fill the sink with hot soapy water. Kanato loomed over the filled tray in curiosity, slightly coming up onto his toes. He was taller than me but the both of us were still quite short.

“When will it be ready?” He asked, kicking a leg back into the air and then tapping the toe back down. “It smells really sweet.”

I smiled softly, “You’ll have to dip a knife into it, if you pull it back out without any mixture its done. Putting the mixture somewhere cool will help it set quicker.”

Just like that suddenly Kanato was picking up the tray and rushing towards a door, upon opening it looked to be a walk in refrigerator – how rich were these vampires? Kanato returned, picking up the teddy bear and approaching me.

“So why is Reiji keeping you?” His question stunned me. “He always lectures us to be careful who we involve ourselves with due to hiding what we really are, but you know we’re vampires I can tell by the marks on your neck.”

My cheeks flushed at his words, as if the bite marks were a sign of intimacy. Maybe it was. I shrugged my shoulders softly.

“I wouldn’t know, I don’t understand him...” I finally murmured, trying to focus on the warm water as I cleaned the pot.

“Kaori-bitch?” A familiar voice sang in question, making me deadpan. “I thought I smelled something familiar.”

Kanato beside me clutched the teddy bear tighter. “Reiji already told me not to touch her.”

Laito’s laugh sounded too _merry_. “Oh did he now? How possessive, he already has one bitch-chan yet now he has two?”

“Teddy agrees, it seems unfair.”

I didn’t like where this was headed.

Laito appeared on my other side. “I’m surprised Reiji thought it safe to leave you alone here, he’s usually so careful where he leaves his belongings.”

“Are you serious?” A new voice rang in my ears, turning to it was a boy were reddish hair and similar green eyes. “This is who Reiji’s been with? Tch, pancake isn’t anything special here.”

“Pancake?” I repeated, becoming increasingly concerned on how outnumbered I was.

The boy gave a wide smirk. “Yeah, what else would I call a tit-less girl like you?”

I stared in complete shock. The fact someone could be so rude stunned me and a response failed to give. Eventually he laughed, mocking my facial expression until a voice cut him shut.

“You’re all being too loud...” A deeper voice resonated within the room, a blonde boy was leaning against the wall looking detached from the scene. “Be quiet, Ayato.”

The red-haired boy, Ayato, snorted at the words. “Who are you to tell me what to do, ha?”

I watched as Ayato continued to make taunting responses as I remembered Laito once telling me they had different mothers. It certainly was an interesting family dynamic… By now I had washed everything up and drained the sink. Kanato and Laito still stood on either side of me.

“What the hell is going on, it’s so fucking loud in here!” A white haired boy I recalled to be Subaru entered the room, looking furious as he slammed his fist on the counter – cracking the marble.

Eventually Ayato and Subaru were arguing with Kanato joining the fray by screaming his head off. The blonde boy who had appeared in the room seemed to be ignoring it all, earplugs in and eyes closed. He looked asleep. However, I was wide awake, and suffering with every sound the vampires made. Then they fell silent when another presence joined the room. _Reiji_. He was scowling as could be expected, the blonde vampire took that as his cue to leave and slowly one by one they all left. Some walked out of the room, others… disappeared on the spot. Suddenly, it was just us.

“Kaori,” His expression and voice felt like I was about to be reprimanded.

I sighed, “I don’t know how you can deal with all of them, I have a headache just from those five minutes...”

“Hmm,” He glanced around the room, noting the crack on the counter. “Subaru… tch, no matter. This would have been avoided had you stayed with me.”

“What?” Was this now be turned on me? “I offered to make the sweets because...”

He raised his brow expectantly, “Because? Was my presence that sickening you turned to the nearest boy?”

“No! I made that offer because you looked annoyed!” His face slowly fell flat. “Kanato was acting really demanding and… it just irritated me.”

My words followed with his sigh, “They are my responsibility, not yours. In future you will refrain from stepping in again, understood?”

“You don’t seem happy...”

“I asked if you understood.” He looked at me coldly, as if offended I assumed his emotions.

I kept my gaze fixed on his. “Are you happy with your brothers?”

“It’s not a case of being happy,” For a moment, it looked like he was about to let out a sigh. “It is my duty to uphold the Sakamaki name and care for them, it is your duty to remember your place and that is beside me. Now, tell me if you understood me already.”

I caved in and nodded softly, I watched as he turned on his heels and followed him as he walked me outside and to a waiting limousine. He opened the door and as always gestured for me to go ahead, he entered behind me and the car began to travel, to no doubt, home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is implied rape in this chapter, proceed with warning please lil ones.

The following few days Reiji hadn’t contacted me at all. I spent my time helping out at the flower shop, constantly looking up expecting him to come crashing through again. The events of what occurred in his personal study still concerned me, how he treated me and then how simply he took a vial himself. He had said it was blood not meant for consumption, what was it for then?

I finished ringing up a customer and the bell went above the door, I peered over the customer about to part from the counter and sure enough he was finally here. Reiji was dressed in the school uniform, looking smart and strict as usual. I watched him walk up to the counter, a soft smile on my face as I greeted him in my best employee voice.

“Hello, may I help you with anything?”

Reiji sighed softly, “I see you are still not attending classes.”

“That’s because I was treated poorly and wish to remain existing elsewhere,” I explained, still maintaining my happy voice. “Tulips?”

Another sigh, “Kaori, return to class where I can keep an eye on you.”

“Then tell me about the bride,” My voice dropped to a whisper, uncertainty shaking me as I dreaded the sudden proposal that left my lips. “S-sorry, ignore that...”

“Her name is Reiko,” His answer stunned me and my eyes shot up to meet his. “Bride is simply a term attached to the current young lady that is sent to us from the church, predominantly the purpose is their blood to sate our desires so to speak. Upon a bride’s arrival it’s often the bride chooses who to belong to.”

My eyes nearly began to tear, “So… you’re not really, you know… engaged?”

“No,” _Sweet relief_ \- wait, why? “Reiko turned up to the mansion as scheduled however she had a brother that stowed-away to join her, it was his decision to pass Reiko onto me believing me to be the safest option.”

“What happened to the brother?” I almost dreaded to ask.

“His name is Ryuichi, he is currently under the same roof but has indebted himself to Laito, the details I am not sure and I don’t care to ask.” Reiji looked positively bored with the conversation.

However, I was completely immersed. “So Reiko belongs to you, what does that mean? In specifics...” I was completely blind to how desperate I sounded.

“Reiko is under vigorous training to better herself, she was near to illiterate upon arrival so I couldn’t enrol her into classes at the start of the year.”

“So you’re tutoring her?” I felt a slight swell of admiration, accompanied by a twinge of jealously.

Reiji let out another sigh. “It is only so she doesn’t make a mockery of the Sakamaki name. Are you content with the information, or shall I compile a leaflet?”

“No… that’s okay.” His snarky comment grounded me and brought me back to the shop counter. “Thank you, for telling me...”

“Now you can return to class, you’re wasting time here so hurry along and change.”

My eyes widened as he turned on his heel, “You’re making me go today? I won’t be ready in time!”

He opened the shop door and shot me an expectant look. Calling out to Sobochan I dismissed myself, compelled to obey Reiji’s commands whilst under that strict crimson glare. Stepping outside the shop a black limousine was waiting outside. With a roll of my eyes I entered the vehicle with Reiji following close behind. Was one of his vampire powers to summon a limousine every time he was too lazy to walk?

When I was let out of the vehicle I hurried to enter my home and dashed to my room. Stumbling over various art supplies I began to hastily undress myself. I pulled my blouse over my head, a muffled grumble sounding as it temporarily got stuck over my head. Standing in my bra I jumped on one foot as I attempted to pull off my sock.

“You really are hopeless.”

_I screamed so loud the Queen of England’s teacup shook._

I grabbed my shirt off the floor and pressed it to my chest, turning quickly to face Reiji who had let himself in. With a sigh he approached me as if I was a nuisance. He took the shirt from my hands and I was occupied with being paralysed under his stare and touch. Looking up with wide eyes resembling a skittish deer, he then bent down and pulled the skirt from my hips.

Standing in the room I was so vulnerable and exposed, but I couldn’t find the strength to move. He moved away and to the wardrobe, bringing out the uniform I hadn’t intended to ever see again. Slowly, part by part, he dressed me. I felt mortified but incapable of escaping. Even as he guided me to sit down as his gentle touch took off my socks and replaced them with uniform stockings, slipping the shoes on my feet – I was terrified to move.

Sitting underneath his gaze he tied the ribbons as I stared up at his face. My heart beating so quick I feared he would hear it and mock me. The whole time his face was impassive. My nearly naked body had no effect on him, maybe I should’ve been offended by that, but I was merely in awe. I wasn’t sure if the correct word was impressed, but the way he was so forward and direct in his movements, it stirred something up inside me.

Just as he finished tying the ribbons I had reached my hand out to grab his as he pulled away. Our hands knocked against each other gently before he abruptly stepped away. He cleared his throat, making a show of crossing his arms and adjusting his glasses. A slight smirk was hinted on his lips.

“I can’t believe how much attention and coddling you require.” He mused, as if I had asked for him to do dress me.

I averted my gaze as my skin heated up. “I don’t need either of those things, you just decided to do it.”

“Well you certainly didn’t object,” The smirk grew more prominent and I knew he was enjoying this.

“I didn’t see the point you probably would have bit me, or something...”

A slight laugh slipped through his lips. “How pathetically cute, that you think you can predict what I am to do. Kaori,” My name always sounded so heavenly on his tongue and it tasted even better. His lips forcefully pressed against mine, the complete shock parted my lips and his tongue sensually probed mine. He pulled away too quick. “Tell me Kaori, did you predict that? You didn’t object to that either.”

A soft sound of disagreement left my mouth but I couldn’t form any actual words. He seemed to enjoy teasing me. There were times I would fear him, times I’d swoon, and times like these he would tease me I would grow irritated. If I was to fear him, it’d be wise to avoid him. Yet when he came back along he showed another side of himself that was as equally as intoxicating. His complete existence baffled and yet intrigued me.

“Come, any more dawdling and we’ll be late.” A serious tone abruptly broke the surface and he was back to the usual strict demeanour.

I followed after him and once more ended up seated beside him in a classroom. Not a single moment was I able to concentrate. I kept glancing over at the vampire beside me that I was obsessed with. The times I feared him were so immense, such strong terror would run through me. The times I swooned for him, they were just as intense. Everything about him broke the scale despite if it was good for me or not.

During break he began to leave class before me, my heart sinking as it felt like repeated moments of him leaving me. Then he stopped, turning to him he gave me a narrowed gaze as if to tell me to hurry up. My heart leaping forwards, I eagerly followed after him. I didn’t ask where he intended to go. It was much more sweet to follow in silence.

It wasn’t until I saw a familiar person did my heart begin to sink. Despite Reiji’s explanation I couldn’t shake something dark creeping into my heart. The bride, Reiko, stood outside a classroom door. Her peach coloured hair had a healthy shine to it, she had bright blue eyes that looked too innocent for someone living with vampires. The uniform clung to her curves and suddenly doubt crept in even further. Had Reiji seen her in a state of undress too? My body felt mediocre and plain. We were around the same height, yet she looked miles better than I ever could.

“Reiji...” An angelic voice left her lips, it sounded wispy and childlike. “I did class okay today.”

Reiji grunted, “You can’t make such an assumption by yourself.”

“Sorry,” She turned her innocent gaze to me. “Is this another vampire?”

He actually _laughed_ at that. “Not in the slightest, this is Kaori, Reiko.” His hand gestured between the two of us as a form of introduction. “Kaori, I am leaving Reiko in your care. I have something I must tend to. I hope I’m not falsely exaggerating your capabilities.”

“Ha...” I squeaked, before shaking my head. “I can do that, sure!”

He dismissed himself and walked away. I watched after him with a wild gaze, why did he suddenly dump this on me? Surely he could have explained on the way what he wanted me to do? Now I was stuck with the very girl I felt in competition with, not that there was even a racing line to cross. There was no prize to obtain either.

The girl smiled softly at me and my heart clenched. She seemed so pure, like a perfect angel. How had she dealt with vampires all this time seeming so innocent? Surely she would’ve changed, right? Then I was thinking, had I changed?

I had always looked at the ground when I left the house, struggled to hold conversation with others and anxiety ruled my thoughts. Reflecting on my meeting with Reiji, it felt like I had changed. I didn’t stare at the ground any more, my speech was more confident and instead of anxiety ruling me – it was fear of being eaten by vampires.

“Ugh,” I sighed heavily. “So, Reiko, what do you usually do on breaks?”

She tilted her head delicately, “I’m usually allowed to go see my brother. Where is he?”

 _How the hell would I know?_ “Why don’t we go find him?”

“He seemed mad when I last saw him,” She murmured, suddenly her hand gently took mine.

“I’m sure it’ll be okay,” I replied, smiling as I held her hand in mine and we began to walk silently.

She led me to another floor of the school, at one point beginning to hum softly. She seemed like one of those people lost in their own world – it seemed a beautiful place. Walking down the corridor, she pointed to a nearing classroom.

“He’s usually in here with Laito.”

My heart skipped a beat. Laito? What was it Reiji said? Ryuichi was indebted to Laito. Something began to make me feel uneasy. As if on cue my ears strained to pick up nearby noises. It was faint but I could’ve sworn I heard heavy breathing, from two people. Was Laito feeding on him? Reiko seemed so innocent and sweet. I didn’t want her to see her brother in that position.

Dropping her hand as we ended up in front of the closed door, I knocked clearly. The heavy breathing seemed to cease. I was filled with doubt still.

“Ryuichi? I’m with your sister Reiko.” I called out, hoping whatever was happening would stop. “Laito are you there too? It’s Kaori.”

Reiko suddenly opened the door, “Brother?”

I felt my heart freeze and I prayed everything was alright. Walking into the classroom, trying to stay in front of Reiko I saw a boy identical to her in front of Laito. They were behind the front desk and Ryuichi looked furious. Reiko did say he seemed mad when she saw him last.

Reiko skipped ahead of me suddenly, sitting down in a student’s chair gazing lovingly up at her brother who refused to look at her. My eyes forced themselves to study Laito. Something felt strange and there was a strange smell in the room. Lowering my gaze, from where I stood in the classroom I could’ve sworn Laito was twitching behind Reiko’s brother. Then my gaze focused on Ryuichi. In few seconds I could tell he hadn’t been bitten and I felt bile rise up in my throat upon realising what Laito was doing.

I scowled at his face, the moment his eyes locked on mine – misty jaded green – I forced the bile down. His face looked flushed and unperturbed. It was like he knew I had realised. He seemed happy about it. Ryuichi wasn’t indebted to Laito – he was being abused.

Was this how Reiko’s brother was able to stay with her? By Laito using his body? Reiko was oblivious and was talking in her soft voice, talking about her day, talking about meeting me. How could she not see it? Ryuichi’s face was twisted as he stared down at the desk. I couldn’t let this happen.

“Reiko.” I called, my voice cracked slightly. “We need to go now, Reiji wanted to speak with you.”

She turned her head and tilted, “I thought he left?”

I shook my head. “He came back, we should go find him.”

As the words left my lips, Ryuichi glanced up. His blues momentarily meeting mine and brief relief flickered across his face. Was he trying to shield her from this? Reiji said Ryuichi made the decision for Reiko to be Reiji’s bride. Now here Ryuichi was trying to hide the fact he was being abused. It sickened me to think of it. Reiko shrugged gently and rose from her seat. I panicked as I saw her walk towards her brother. _She’ll see!_

“Reiko!” I tried my best to sound fierce.

It worked. She halted, bowing her head in dismay and left the room. The soft thud of the door told me it was shut and my scowl deepened. Laito’s hips began to move more obviously, not caring to cover up what was happening. I couldn’t stand it.

“Laito!” I barked, he seemed to go quicker and Ryuichi’s face twisted once more. “Laito that’s enough!”

Laito then let out a lewd moan, the sound repulsing me and forcing me to turn away. I heard rustling of clothes and suddenly Laito was by my side. A smug smirk on his lips, dipping his fedora he then made his way to the door. His face flushed.

The room smelled weird. I hated it. Bile was burning the back of my throat and suddenly I was coughing, choking on it as I tried to keep it down. I felt a shadow cast over me and I looked behind me. The brother identical to his sister looked at me ashamed. The hurt in his eyes broke something in me.

“Why?” I whispered.

He bit his lip, “It doesn’t matter. If your name is Kaori that means you’re with Reiji.” He glanced warily towards the door. “Take care of Reiko please, you’re the first human to have come across us since those vampires got us. Everyone ignores us here, I need you to look out for my sister.”

“I thought that’s why she’s with Reiji?” Our voices were hushed and I watched as his eyes flickered around. “Is someone trying to hurt her?”

Ryuichi shook his head. “I can’t explain it, but that vampire Reiji is just as dangerous as the others but he doesn’t seem the type like… _like Laito_.” He quickly began to dust off his clothes, adjusting his collar.

“You look fine,” My hand reached out, smoothing down his hair and his face softened. It felt like a glimpse of how truly broken he was.

“My sister,” His blue eyes glanced back to the door. “She’s different, she doesn’t understand what happens around her. It’s how I ended up in this mess...”

I bit my lip, searching for words. “You’re incredibly brave,”

“Heh,” A short laugh left him. “It’s been a while since I heard something nice from someone.” His blue eyes melted into me and I felt my heart grow warm.

“I can’t do much for you as a human, but...” I smiled sadly. “I’ll try to care for your sister, and if I can I’ll find a way to help you.”

He returned the same sad smile, “I can’t believe the last one I’m afraid.” Facing the door he tugged his collar once more. “I have to go, thank you… Kaori.”

Returning to Reiko I found Reiji as break ended. She returned to her class without a word to me. I found myself worrying if she hated me from me yelling at her, it seemed she merely wanted to hug her brother goodbye. The images flashed over my eyes, burned into memory, a grunt escaped me and Reiji halted on our way back to class.

“What an indecent sound,” He remarked. “Is there a reason for such behaviour?”

I took a deep breath. “I met Ryuichi.” Reiji didn’t react. “You really have no idea what he and Laito are doing?”

“No, and as I said I don’t care to.” His coldness should’ve struck me but it just felt normal by now.

“If I told you what I saw, would you care then?”

He adjusted his glasses with a sigh. “I am aware of how Laito chooses to conduct himself, I can only do so much to prevent such activities. If what you are suggesting is correct there is nothing I can do.”

“Are you serious?” He made it sound like this was normal. “Laito is...” My voice rang loud and then abruptly stopped.

“Ryuichi chose to stay with his sister, however it came about he clearly came to an arrangement with Laito. Until Laito nears creating a scene to besmirch the family name I have no place to intervene.” He paused, leaning closer to me. “You smell disgusting.”

My fury flared up. “Perhaps it has something to do with standing in the room used to rape-

A palm closed around my mouth. Forced backwards, my spine hit the wall and Reiji continued to muffle me despite my struggles. My eyes began to tear up as once more I was reminded how little human life meant to him, not just mine, everyone’s. How could he be so cruel?

“I’ve told you my stance on the matter, its deplorable but I can’t control every brother of mine to ensure they behave decently.” He growled in a low voice. “You humans are nothing but toys to us vampires, we don’t care for your pathetic morals either.”

He released me after his cold declaration. Tears silently ran down my cheeks and despite the furious expression on his face he handed me his handkerchief. Drying my tears I returned the cloth to him, watching as he returned it to the inside of his blazer. Then he returned to class like nothing happened at all.

The small motions behind the desk replayed constantly in my mind, sickening me. I couldn’t fight the bile. My face grew pale and wordlessly I stood up and ran out of the classroom. Sprinting into the girls restroom I closed myself in a stall. My throat burned and the visions grew stronger in my mind. I wanted to help, but I was useless…

Disgusting sounds of me retching filled the empty room as I leaned over the toilet. Trying to hold my hair back with one hand whilst the other impulsively held my throat. Hair kept escaping my grasp as I continued to throw up and choke on bile. A sudden soft touch alarmed me before I realised what it was.

Reiji’s hands collected my hair and held it behind my neck, holding it still with one hand he wrapped his one arm around me from behind. It felt sickly sweet but how he reacted to the topic beforehand made me feel even more ill. He stayed there until I was done being sick, until there was no more bile to throw up.

Then he guided me to the sinks, standing behind me he wrapped his arms on either side of me. I felt like a puppet as he held my hands and washed them in a sink with his. Looking drearily up at the mirror I saw his face was void of expression, that seemed to be when he was most in thought. I didn’t know if I would ever be able to help Ryuichi.

But I really fucking hoped I could.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day I received a text from Reiji, one of his _pleasant_ ways to tell me to attend class or he’ll have to pay me a visit. I had every intention of attending class. It wasn’t for the usual bizarre reason; it wasn’t me trying to decipher Reiji. The boy Ryuichi refused to leave my mind accompanied with Reiko. I had thought she was odd and in her own world but even her brother said she was different. What did it mean for her not to understand what happens around her? Was that how she held so much innocence and purity in her eyes?

I didn’t respond to the text. Upon arrival of class Reiji was quick to look up and glare at me. No doubt for my deplorable manners due to ignoring him. I sat down without as much as a glance to him. I was too occupied.

“Kaori,” Reiji’s voice was threateningly low.

I turned my gaze to him. “I’m seeing Ryuichi on my break.” A slight twitch of his brow and a cold stare, predictable response. “I can’t just stand by knowing what’s happening to him, if you don’t want to bother yourself with stopping it fine… but I at least want to try.”

“Try what, may I ask?” His words cut abruptly. “Laito isn’t some pet to be controlled, he is able to do as he pleases just like I am able to.”

“At the cost of someone else!” I whispered harshly, my temper was already rising before class had begun.

Reiji sighed, leaning close to my desk from his seat. “Why does this concern you? Don’t you humans have other matters to busy yourself with?”

“There’s something called compassion Reiji, your intelligence overlooked it.”

Biting back his scowl deepened, the classes went by with silence between us. A dull ache hung on my chest and I knew it was the lingering anger. When break called, a sharp look was exchanged between us. It was as if Reiji was challenging me but I refused to back down. I pushed off my desk and hurried to leave the classroom.

“What do you suppose to accomplish?” Reiji’s voice rang out behind me as I walked down the hall.

I didn’t pause, “Something more than you’re capable of evidently.”

I almost expected to be dragged off somewhere, bitten and insulted. Nothing came. And so my feet were content to keep moving onwards. Returning to the last room Ryuichi was in before, I opened the door but it was empty. I spent my break walking along halls trying to find him, listening out for any sounds. He wasn’t anywhere to be found – neither was Laito.

Part of me began to fall into a frenzy. Was the boy okay? Was he even still _alive_? Chewing on my lip and scratching the back of my hand I was the definition of a nervous wreck. Passing by a clock on the wall I spotted the time; my heart sank. I had to return to class.

Turning on my heel a figure was directly behind me. Gasping, barely withholding a scream, I looked up in shock. Reiji stood perfectly still, arms crossed neatly as he towered above me. His expression was that of vague disinterest – as it often was.

“Are you finished?”

I scowled, “Were you watching me the whole time?”

“You deflected my question.”

“I don’t answer stalkers – it enables them.”

His lip twitched in what seemed amusement. “Laito is not in school today and thus neither is his toy.” He began to turn away, pausing to look back. “Let’s return to class now.”

“I can’t believe you,” I said, too exasperated to even scowl any more. “The whole time you watched me, wasting my break, when you could’ve just told me from the start.”

He raised a brow, “You make it sound criminal to allow myself to be amused?”

I often wondered why I dealt with him, these were one such moments. Begrudgingly I returned to class but the boy never left my mind. Even as I prepared to leave my thoughts were clouded with him, so much so, I didn’t realise Reiji had appeared by my side.

“Kaori,”

“Reiji,”

We stepped outside, other students passing by and pulling out umbrellas as a light shower rolled in. Stopping under the canopy we turned and faced each other. Reiji’s brow made a slight quirk, an unnoticeable detail except to me. What was he thinking?

“Will you be continuing to waste your break tomorrow as well?”

I let out a sigh, “That is my intention yes.”

“Shouldn’t you be more concerned of your own safety?”

“Why, do I have a reason to be?” It felt like I was testing him.

He adjusted his glasses, noting he covered a small smirk. “My, could you possibly be asking for me to remind you?”

“Not at all,” A smirk of my own formed. “I’m just wondering how you could possibly get rid of me.”

My words made him freeze. A strange expression fell over his features but I couldn’t process what it was. A sudden breeze pulled some of the rain over to us but it went unnoticed. Absent-mindedly I brushed the hair back that was affected by the wind but my attention was still centred on him. When was it not?

“Reiji-

As I begun to speak, a voice interrupted. “Reiji, are we going home now?”

Reiko stood by our side looking hazy yet content. Her simple blue eyes dragged over to me and a bubbly little smile curled up her lips. In a soft voice she greeted me. I watched as she turned back to Reiji expectantly.

“I have to see my brother,” Her voice was nearly lost in the rain. “He didn’t speak to me before school I think he is unwell.”

Reiji narrowed his gaze on her, “You know where the limousine parks by now I won’t tolerate coddling you.”

“But Reiji… the limo only leaves when everyone is there…” Something shimmered inside her baby blue eyes, almost looking like distress.

I turned to Reiji, “Then lets get going!” Reiji’s attention turned to me, a mixture of shock and disgust for intervening. “We don’t want to keep your brother waiting do we, Reiko?”

She shook her head softly as a faint smile grew. She had someone on her side. Reiji however was scowling. Oblivious to the rising tension Reiko took my hand in her gentle touch and began to direct me out into the light rainfall – assuming she was heading to where the limousine was. A sudden grip halted us when a tight grip encircled my upper arm. It dragged me back and Reiko’s hold was easily shook off – not that she was holding on all that much.

“And _where_ do you think you’re going?” Reiji said, a slight bite to his words.

I tried my best to smile, the flower shop smile. “Reiko needs to return to the mansion, right?”

“However you do not,” His grip tightened briefly before suddenly letting go altogether. “Go home Kaori you don’t-

“Reiji,” The light feathery voice interrupted. “I thought you liked Kaori why are you making her leave?”

Never had my cheeks lit up in flames faster than in that moment. My eyes were forced wide and my mouth was left hanging open. My entire brain shut down and ceased to function; surely Reiji should have made a retort by now? Yet turning my gaze to him he too seemed frozen. A scowl was etched into his features, sure, but his lips were slightly parted showing his disbelief. Even when taken aback he still looked composed though – how irritating.

“What are you standing around for Reiji? We are _waiting_ to leave.” A sharp voice cut through and suddenly I became aware of one of the vampire siblings being present, Kanato. “And you,” _Me_. “Are you holding him up on purpose? Don’t you know we have somewhere to be? How selfish!”

I began gushing strings of apologies. “So sorry! I didn’t mean to- I mean I was just-

“Enough!” Reiji snapped and promptly silencing me. “Kanato we will be there in a moment as soon as Kaori takes her leave.”

Kanato’s face fell flat of emotion, “You were standing around waiting for some human to go home? You wasted my time for _that_.”

Reiko suddenly held my hand once more, “She can stay with us can’t she?”

“If that gets Teddy and I home quicker then fine.”

Reiji clenched his jaw. “Kanato you have no right to allow such a thing without my-

“Stop wasting my time!” Kanato began to raise his voice, clutching the teddy bear closer to him as his anger visibly heightened. “You!” _Me, again_. “Hurry up and tag along you’re upsetting Teddy!”

Gripping Reiko’s hand a little tighter, I fought a smug smile on my face as I hurried to follow after the purple haired boy, Reiko skipping beside me. An incriminating laughter threatened to escape; even upon entering the limousine surrounded by the vampire brothers I felt too amused to be afraid. Reiji was sat opposite me and the whole drive I fought the urge to smile merrily at him.

The other vampires didn’t really care to acknowledge me, spared me a glance but that was all they deigned to do. Subaru and Ayato argued at several intervals and Kanato kept speaking with his teddy bear. It was like I wasn’t even there; except to Reiji whom scowled across at me the whole time.

When we finally arrived at the mansion, Reiko and I were the last to step out of the vehicle. Her hand hadn’t left mine and she was urging me along. Reiji had remained beside the limousine when he had stepped out and his steely gaze followed after me. Glancing over my shoulder my eyes honed in on his lean figure – then suddenly he disappeared.

It was strange. I knew he wasn’t normal any more but seeing him completely disappear into thin air was still an unsettling sight. I still didn’t know the full extent of his capabilities; I wasn’t sure if I wanted to find out or not.

Without issue Reiko continued to lead me further inside the mansion. It was now I began to worry in what state Ryuichi would be found in. I could only hope he wasn’t currently in a… predicament.

We stopped short of a door and Reiko knocked lightly on it. A content smile beaming across her features whilst I strained my ears for any warning sounds. There was nothing. I glanced over to Reiko but she seemed unperturbed.

“Ryu,” She sang softly.

A creaking noise came from inside the room and I found myself having a sharp intake of breath. The tips of my fingers itched. The door swung open and Ryuichi stood there and scowled at his sister, stunning me. He was dressed in pyjamas, the shirt being loose and with a low collar showing off the top of his chest. His hair was ruffled; it seemed he was just sleeping. Ryuichi then seemed to quickly realise I was also standing there and his harsh expression dropped.

“Kaori?”

Reiko’s smile dropped and her eyes flashed between us, “Brother?”

“What are you doing here?” He continued to ignore Reiko’s presence, the tension growing felt uncomfortable and thick.

“ _Reiko_ was worried so we thought to come see you,” Subtly stressing her name, Ryuichi turned his gaze back to his sister but something about him seemed shut off when he looked upon her.

He nodded stiffly, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms. “Fine, so how was classes?”

Her petite face lit up. “It was good I think my handwriting is getting better too!”

Ryuichi’s gaze slowly focused more on me. As Reiko spoke more and more oblivious to his shifting attention I began to grow wary. Something seemed wrong here, he seemed so dedicated to his sister but now he seemed… what changed?

“Hey, Ryu...” Both our gazes shot to Reiko, quickly it became apparent she had clocked onto the fact no one had been listening. “You are being really mean lately...”

Without warning tears were spilling across her cheeks – turning on her heel and suddenly she was taking off down the corridor. I stared after her in stunned horror. Someone so bubbly and cute… it felt alien to see her cry.

“Should, should we go after her?” I hesitantly spoke but Ryuichi shook his head. “Does this happen often?”

Ryuichi let out a sigh, “Only since coming here. She’s ridiculous.” A hand dragged through his hair whilst I stared on in disgust. His eyes caught my expression and he halted, “What?”

“I thought you cared about her? Now you’re talking down about her because she got upset you ignored her?” My nose crinkled up, shifting my glasses. “I don’t get it, I thought...”

“Thought what?” His face scrunched up and his fists shook. “You don’t have a fucking clue what’s going on you have no right to pass judgement. After all the crap that freak has put me through-

His sentence dropped as his breathing grew too ragged and wild. His shoulders were noticeably rising and falling heavily as anguish coated his features. He shook his head violently, dipping his head as if to force me out of his view and remove his frustrations. His body trembled as he backed into the room – hand on the door ready to shut it.

Acting without thought, I threw myself forward to stop the door closing. The door slammed shut but not before smashing my face and banging my toe. A howl ripped through my throat at the double attack, falling to the floor I crumpled up in pain, unsure if to cradle my face or my foot. A sudden light feeling overtook me and it wasn’t until I was placed on something soft I had realised Ryuichi had carried me to his bed.

He returned to the door to shut it once more before coming back to my side. He lifted my face with such a tender touch my heart throbbed. His eyes were intensely examining my face, a slight crease between his knitted brows. Clicking his tongue, he then turned his attention to my foot. Without so much as asking he slipped off my shoe and began pulling off my sock.

“Wa-ah! What are you doing!” I squawked, my voice sounding nasally.

Ryuichi scowled up at me before continuing his actions. “You threw yourself at a door, what idiot does that? Shut up and let me help.”

“It’s your fault for being so mean!” My face was burning, reaching up I took my glasses off and massaged my nose.

Ryuichi examined my foot before redressing it. “Your toe is bruised but nothing major, your face will probably bruise by tomorrow as well.” As he looked up his eyes widened slightly and suddenly he was pulling his shirt off and lunging towards me.

A squawk left my lips too late as my face was muffled with his shirt, my eyes wide as I quickly tried to process the situation. However I quickly calmed when I figured it out, my nose felt warm and had a slight buzzing sensation, the shirt thrown at my face was quickly soaking up blood as Ryuichi looked terrified.

“It’s just a nose bleed,” My nasally voice lectured him as I rolled my eyes, taking over from holding the shirt.

The shirtless boy however remained panicked. “Sorry, did you forget where we are right now? One of those fuckers will come right here and you’re done!”

My eyes rolled again, “Don’t be ridiculous a nose bleed isn’t going to set anyone off.”

“What is going on here?”

A sudden strict and condescending voice made the both of us freeze up. It wasn’t until seeing Reiji in the room did I suddenly grow flustered from the scene we had made. Ryuichi standing shirtless beside me with messy hair and me sitting on the bed, my uniform scruffy from both the fall and the nose-shirt-tackle. Granted my face was was bleeding but it still looked… peculiar.

“N-nosebleed!” I squeaked wide-eyed. “Trying to you know… stop, stop the flow!” A painfully awkward laugh left my lips, muffled slightly from the shirt to my face.

Reiji didn’t look in the least bit impressed. In fact, he looked somewhat furious. Ryuichi continued to looked panicked and I continued to make distressed bird noises.

“The door hit me, like, right in the face!” I carried on, no logical conscious to stop me. “And then boom! It hurt, it hurted real bad so um then...”

“Kaori...”

“Yes sir?” I yelled back in response to Reiji uttering my name.

He sighed, adjusted his glasses and spoke. “You never cease to amaze me with your stupidity.”

“Thanks!”

“That wasn’t a compliment,”

“Heh, I know!” The distressed bird noises just wouldn’t stop and why oh why was I not thinking before speaking? I couldn’t help but think; this is how I die.

Reiji continued to stand in front of the doorway, his gaze honed in on me before slowly focusing on Ryuichi. Ryuichi seemed to lean closer to me, his stance seemed like he was ready for a fight. Reiji slowly began to walk over and that _terrified_ me. I knew how fast he could move, in fact, even walking through school he never moved that slow. It was as if he was stalking his prey. A sudden lump was caught in my throat.

He stopped short in front of me, Ryuichi hesitantly wavering beside me as if debating whether to step forwards or back off. The way Reiji’s eyes refused to leave mine had my heart pounding. His hand suddenly gripped the blood soaked shirt and ripped it from my grasp, promptly shoving it into Ryuichi’s chest – he staggered back a step. Then the same hand gripped my chin and hoisted my face upwards.

His thumb briefly swiped my lower lip, “It’s almost as if you need an adult at all times.” A thick warmth was slowly falling down my face, I could feel the blood beginning to ooze out of my nose. “I suppose I have no choice other than to take care of this mess, Ryuichi, ensure this room is cleaned to my standards when I return.”

Without allowing either of us humans to have a word in, his grip on my chin was replaced by his arms encasing me entirely. Carried bridal style I was forcibly removed from the room; over Reiji’s shoulders I saw Ryuichi begin to tremble – as if he finally let the fear out.

A sudden and rough drop awaited me as Reiji disposed of me on a dark blue bed. The room I had woken up in when I first came here; a cabinet filled with tableware remained where I last saw it. Reiji roughly gripped my chin once more, the force of him moving my face up so harshly send a pang of pain down my neck.

“Now tell me, why can’t you be left alone for a moment without causing trouble?”

The blood was still slowly falling, it had reached my top lip. “I don’t mean to and besides, this was an accident… can I at least have a tissue?”

Reiji’s lips twitched, revealing a hint of his sadistic nature. The blood by now had rolled over my top lip and pooling around the bottom. His crimson eyes seemed to follow it, leaning forwards a part of me accepted what was about to be done. I didn’t expect how it felt.

His lips pressed softly against my bloodied own; sat up on the bed he towered over me as he stood in front of me. A hand was laid against my lower cheek and jaw, cupping my face slightly as his other hand was pressing down on mine on the bedsheets. My eyes had instinctively fluttered shut but I forced them to open. Reiji’s face seemed vulnerably open, his eyes shut and long lashes casting shadows over his cheeks. I didn’t think he expected me to see him like that.

Clenching my eyes shut as if fearing being caught, I tried to focus on calming down. Reiji’s lips felt cool against my own but slowly a heat was building, his lips parted allowing his tongue to snake out and swipe gently at the blood. The way his tongue lapped it up felt so sensual and intimate my stomach twisted. My breath was caught up in my throat even as he then parted my own lips.

His tongue probed mine and tentatively I reciprocated his actions. With one hand pinned to the sheets, my other hand longed for contact too. Reaching up without thinking my fingers felt the softness of his dark hair, against my own will my hand was intending to run through his hair like I had so often dreamed before of doing.

The gentle hand cupping my face suddenly snapped onto the roaming hand of mine, shoving it down into the sheets. He pulled his face away from mine and the illusion shattered – his eyes were narrowed and filled with malicious intent. My own blood was smudged against the corner of his mouth before I watched his tongue dart out and swipe it away.

As if displeased, he then shoved my shoulders back causing me to fall into a lying position on the bed. He remained towering over me looking furious; I craved to understand why. Slowly he backed out of view pulling me to sit back up and watch him. He had walked away and was returning with a first aid kit. Silently he tilted my head back and pressed gauze against the end of my nose.

I wanted to ask him why he had kissed me like that but I was afraid to. He wouldn’t say something sickly sweet – no, he would comment about how poorly I tasted and no doubt how deplorable I was. My eyes fell to the floor, not wanting to look up at his face any more.

“Are you satisfied?” His question broke the silence and yet simultaneously caused it further.

Was I satisfied? In what regards to? It took a moment before I could drag my gaze back up to his face, a quizzical expression on my own.

He sighed impatiently. “You’ve seen the boy, is that enough for you? Or would you like a twenty-four-seven surveillance camera set up, so you can watch him whenever you please? Would that suffice?”

“You make it seem like there’s nothing wrong,” My voice sounded more nasally due to the pressure he was applying to my nose. “You probably have no idea what he’s going through, you’ve probably never had a difficult day in your life.”

His crimson gaze twitched. “How egotistical must you be to think you are in a place to make such assumptions?”

“Prove me wrong then,” I scowled, pouting under the gauze beneath my nose. “Go on, name a struggle that has ever plagued you. I bet you had everything you ever wanted served on a silver platter Mister Vampire Prince.”

He didn’t respond other than his face growing colder.

I rolled my eyes. “Exactly, you probably won’t ever experience something so… emotionally taxing.” By now my heart was being weighed down, knowing Ryuichi’s struggles. I regretted how I spoke to him, I called into question that shouldn’t have even been doubted. He had suffered so much for Reiko, maybe he deserved to feel a little fed up with her now and then. “We may be food to you but we go through more pain you could ever imagine.”

“Is that so?” Looking up, Reiji’s jaw was clenched with his crimson gaze sharp and lethal. The hand holding the gauze against my nose suddenly grabbed the bridge of my nose, a sudden twist and _snap_. A scream didn’t seem enough to convey the agony but it was a start. “A mere pathetic blood bag such as you can’t possibly comprehend or even hope to know about our lives. I think I’ve run out of pleasantries, tending to such a pitiful wound doesn’t quite excite me as much as causing them.” _Another twist, bone moving_. “Perhaps this lesson shall suffice with correcting such a conceited behaviour.”

My tears had blurred my vision long ago, or maybe that was due to the pain. It throbbed and grew in intensity and the edges of my vision began to darken. His grip was still on my nose, applying pressure to the broken bone and ensuring every ounce of pain was fully experienced. Unable to further endure the outright agony, I let my eyes fall shut and my head grew light. The last thing I saw was that sadistic smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am evil cackling.  
> Also if you're a mutual on tumblr you may have caught a reference of something.


	12. Chapter 12

The fact that Reiji had broke my nose was more evident than I had liked upon waking. The searing pain had obviously not lessened and coming to seemed pointless. I immediately wanted to black out; I wanted to wake up when the pain was gone. A sharp stabbing sensation only further probed me awake.

My eyes slowly opened, wincing at the harsh light and search for answers. I wanted to scream. Reiji was leaning over me, looking down at my nose and crossing my eyes I could make out a needle going in and out of my nose. The immediate reaction to move was halted by several restraints over my body.

My arms were strapped down by my sides, following suit with the binding of my legs; A strap pressed against my neck and forehead keeping me still as another strap went across my stomach. I was completely immobile – and at his mercy, if he had any to start with.

“Oh good you finally woke up,” He mused, his stupid smirk mocking me as he continued to stitch my nose.

I tentatively moved my lips, testing to see if speaking was wise. “What… what are you doing?” My voice was low and words weren’t pronounced at their best for fear of disturbing the needle stabbing into me.

“Well as fun as it may have been breaking your nose,” He said, as if to rub that fact in. “I can’t however allow you to run around with such an eyesore.”

“Eyesore? I’m the only one getting any kind of sore here...” I blinked profusely, trying my best to ignore the pain ebbing away. “You couldn’t have at least given me something for the pain?”

He paused, before roughly piercing my nose again. “Then you wouldn’t learn your lesson.”

“Not even some light sedation?” My voice was slowly turning to a screech, the urges to thrash around from agony were hard to ignore, even so, my body strapped down further encouraged it.

He chuckled softly, “Of course not, it wouldn’t be fun if you slept through the entirety of it.”

By now my eyes were streaming tears down the sides of my face, my jaw clenching and unclenching as if that could in any way help. I never would’ve imagined Reiji breaking my nose; but I suppose – I never imagined him being a vampire either.

A sudden tug caused another explosion of pain and a squeal left through gritted teeth. I was amazed I hadn’t bitten my tongue off. Reiji stepped out of view, looking down at my nose I tried to access the damage. All I could see was a red blurry mess. I tried to ease my racing nerves by making awful jokes in my head, running with the theme of I received a free nose-job.

“Is it over?” I cried.

Reiji’s face reappeared above me. “I would prefer it if you didn’t make such pathetic whining in my presence.”

“You broke my nose!” I finally screamed, my body rattling against the restraints from the sheer volume I mustered up in my voice. “I can make all the noises I want!”

A sudden intrusion in my mouth muffled my yells of anguish. Scowling up at the bespectacled nose-breaker, I tried to dislodge the wad of gauze he pushed in my mouth. He watched with his crimson eyes lit up in glee; truly, he was enjoying every moment. Very slowly he began to unfasten the restraints. He began releasing my ankles, following up to the strap across my thighs. The moment my legs were free they instinctively kicked out for the sudden freedom. My foot narrowly missing Reiji’s face went unnoticed by him, however he just scowled but continued releasing me part by part until the only restraint left was that over my neck. Even the strap across my forehead was gone but no, he had to leave my neck fastened.

He proceeded to walk away. My body was free and urged to throw itself around and finally react to the searing hot pain rushing through my face but I was still bound. I yelled out his name several times until he finally came back into view.

With a smug little smirk, realisation hit too late as he unfastened the strap to merely tug it roughly. The restraint now began to asphyxiate me making my eyes bulge and body clamp up. He continued to hold onto the strap as he revelled in my pain before slowly releasing it altogether. Gasping for breath I attempted to roll on my side to avoid seeing him, only to fall off the surface I had been strapped to.

Collapsing on the floor coughing and spluttering, my eyes welled up with tears once more. A part of me didn’t want to move whilst another wanted to jump to my feet and start a scene. Going with the former I lay curled up on the floor catching my breath as I listened to Reiji’s approaching footsteps.

“Are you finished with your little tantrum?” His voice mocked me from above.

Slowly, I curled up further and clutched my face. “I’ve had enough...”

A foot tapped against my shoulder. “Do repeat that, your voice was muffled.”

“I said,” I choked back a cry. “I said I’ve had enough!”

“Oh?” His foot pressed down and forced me to roll onto my back, “When did you decide that?”

I scowled up at him between my fingers. “You broke my nose...”

“Your nose must be so special for you to decide you’ve had enough. Of everything you have complained about thus far this broke the camels back?”

“How about I break your nose...” I mumbled, with no intent for him to hear – of course he did.

“I don’t appreciate empty threats, especially from lowly humans.”

I slowly pulled my hands away, staring up with blurred eyes. “Reiko really is crazy.”

He dropped the smirk, looking puzzled. “What is this about?”

“She said she thought you liked me earlier,” My voice was growing weaker and my eyes were falling shut, the last of my energy waning. “I think I’d rather die than live to earn your affection. I thought that was what I wanted for a long time, that I just wanted you to notice me but… no matter what I do I’m not good enough. I can’t believe it took breaking my nose to face the reality of that...”

Through my audible monologue something flickered across Reiji’s face, an expression I hadn’t seen before. Perhaps I imagined it with my blurring vision but I could’ve sworn I saw him about to reach out for me before my eyes fell closed.

When the next opened, I felt groggy and momentarily lost. It took a moment to understand where I was and the cool acceptance of it relieved me – in my room, tucked into bed. Looking down to my nose it seemed normal in its unfocused view.

With a slight groan I got to my feet and waddled over to the dresser to access the damages. Looking in the mirror my dark hair was getting longer past my shoulders, looking ruffled and unkempt. My nose, however, was fine. I rubbed my eyes and checked again, repeat, repeat, repeat. It seemed no matter how much I rubbed my eyes or looked at different angles my nose was still the same. I was almost questioning if perhaps it was just a vivid dream when my phone lit up, buzzing against the surface of my bedside table.

Reiji: If you have any decency you will be awake by now and preparing for school. If you don’t respond I’ll break your nose to erase it being fixed.

I stared baffled at the text message. He truly had broken my nose… but then fixed it? Sure that’s what I had awoken and found him in the process of doing but there should’ve been scarring at least. I tentatively returned to the mirror and began touching my nose. It felt slightly numb but there was nothing unusual. What did he do?

Picking back up the phone as I swayed slightly on my feet, bobbing my head as I readied my brain to function, I sent a short message back informing him I was awake. Discarding the phone to one side again I continued to examine my nose, even going so far as to shine a light up my nostrils. Everything was normal.

I didn’t want to see him or attend classes that day but I knew I had to at least ask what he did. My curiosity was growing and I couldn’t help but wonder if it was something he had made in his lab. Further reminders he was far more intelligent I could ever hope to be and I found my nerves running crazy as I thought about the extent of what he could do – and if I could ever learn it.

Approaching the school gates I still felt apprehensive but alas I couldn’t turn around last minute as Reiji was standing by the gate, his face turning to fix his gaze on me. Had he been waiting for me? I warily walked up to him and found his gaze following me until I stood in front of him. He had one brow raised slightly as if he was expecting something.

“It’s too early,” I grumbled, despite my mind whirring in wonder from what he had done there was an undeniable exhaustion clinging to me.

I walked past him and made it to class, only noting he had followed me wordlessly when we seated ourselves in sync with the other. He was watching me but not with the usual expression, it was almost like he was wary of me? I slowly faced him, blinking slowly and fighting a yawn.

“So how did you do it?” I asked, perhaps he was merely waiting to brag, irrelevant as I wanted to know either way.

His eyebrow made a slight quirk. “How did I do what?”

“Um,” My face drew into a lazily confused expression. “You know, fixing my face? I can’t even see any scarring.”

As if he finally realised his face relaxed, “Oh, its not important.”

I began to frown. He didn’t even want to have bragging rights? I thought that was what he was waiting for? Studying his features I noted the odd quirk of his brow, as if it was an uncontrollable spasm. It made me wonder what he could possibly be concerned about. Throughout classes I continued to keep my eye on him, it seemed something was bothering him. His lower lip was dropped ever so slightly, his lips barely parted but I was creepy enough to pin point it. There was definitely something on his mind.

As break came I hesitantly rose from my seat, noticing his motions seemed similar. It was as if he was undecided on something. His face turned to me, his eyes surveying mine with his lips oh so slightly parted. Without a word he seemed to subtly shake his head and leave the classroom.

Following after him it was obvious he wouldn’t be out in the corridor by the time I got there, but I looked around anyway. He had disappeared and a frown was etched into my brow as I racked my brain for any possible clues. Why would he have something bothering him? He’s the one always doing the tormenting…

I decided to wander to where Ryuichi may be, my time was free and a certain vampire had ran off on me. It left me to find the boy in peace. Approaching the first classroom I remember him being in, I opened the door, feeling pleasantly surprised to see Ryuichi sitting alone and scribbling something on a piece of paper.

I knocked against the wall to introduce myself. “Hey, you’re actually here...”

“Kaori?” His blue eyes were quick to find mine as he looked at me curiously. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought to try and look for you, I tried yesterday but… you weren’t, obviously you weren’t here.” I walked over, pulling a seat and sitting beside him. “I’m really sorry for what I said, you know, before...”

A slight smirk brushed across his lips, “You mean before you threw yourself at a door like a crazy lady?”

“Yep, that’ll be it.” I laughed slightly.

His smirk began to shift into a gentle smile, “It’s fine I asked you to look out for Reiko and then I was being an asshole, I get it… it’s just hard.”

“Want to talk about it more? You know, now we’re both free?”

He nodded, the gentle smile staying. “I’ve always had to look out for her, ever since we were little, we didn’t have anyone else. When a church took us in I thought things would finally turn out okay, clearly it didn’t.” He said as his eyes began to darken. “The church wanted to send Reiko away, but she’s not… she’s not like you and me, her mind seems to only process small things so I knew someone could take advantage of her. I tagged along as a stowaway and when it revealed to be a bunch of vampires I panicked.”

He let out a sigh, a hand quickly went up into his hair and roughly shuffled through it before continuing. “That Laito guy, he immediately took an interest in her, its obvious know what he would’ve done to her but even then I was wary of him. Reiko was offered up as something called a sacrificial bride, one of the vampires Shu said she isn’t allowed to be killed. I don’t think that would stop them though.” A slight frown creased his brow. “I told them that no one could hurt her, that didn’t go down well and that fedora fucker kept trying to force himself on her. I made a decision, one that I haven’t regretted yet. Reiji, he seemed the most safest so I demanded Reiko be in his care. The lot of them seemed possessive and the triplets were pretty pissed off, like they knew they wouldn’t be able to get at her then.”

I nodded along, transfixed by his tale. It seemed everyone thought Reiji was the wisest option, I didn’t have much to reference for proof of the fact. The only thing that kept in my mind was the fact he still hadn’t killed me. He really did seem the best option for Reiko.

“But,” His one word suddenly weighed over, silencing my thoughts. “I wasn’t supposed to be there, Reiji was going to throw me out on the spot but said as I had good judgement for choosing him for Reiko he would allow me to stay temporarily until arrangements could be made. I never got to find that out because as soon as me and Reiko were alone in her bedroom, Laito came along.” He began to shake his head, disgust taking over his features as if a bad taste entered his mouth.

“He started saying some pretty fucked up shit but Reiko, well obviously she didn’t understand a damn thing but I sure did. I said he couldn’t touch her for as long as I was around, he said it would be easy to dispose of me and then I did what I always done when I felt me or Reiko were threatened – I fought.” Ryuichi paused to sigh. “Ugh, for a pale skinny ass looking boy he was stronger than I thought, I still hadn’t bought the whole vampire crap at that point so it took me by surprise. He knocked me to the floor and then… I saw him about to grab Reiko… I panicked.”

By now his eyes were turning red, his fists clenched tightly. “I suddenly blurted out he couldn’t have her but he could take me, whatever he wanted. I just didn’t understand the full extent of my offer...” He shook his head once more, taking a deep breath as if to compose himself. “Everyday I would check on Reiko, she seemed to be treated okay but Reiji always seemed occupied so she was left alone a lot. I didn’t mind because she was safe but Laito was constantly telling me how easily he could steal her from Reiji so I kept giving him what he wanted. It was like it was fun for him to see how desperate I got trying to cover up what was happening to me. He kept pushing things and trying to show Reiko what was really happening, I ended up becoming bitter and pushing her away. I knew she was safe but, fuck… I wasn’t, seeing her face look the same as always, so happy and pure – it made me feel sick what was happening to me.”

He didn’t say any more. I stared at his face in silence as I weighed his words in my head. The weight of it all was terrifying, perhaps because I knew none of it was made up. That these were vampires that would do whatever they pleased and there was no doubt in my mind about that. Ryuichi was going through hell but now I finally understood why, why he was able to remain at the mansion, why he acted so indifferent to the sister he was so dedicated to.

My hand impulsively reached for his, he jumped slightly making my hand hesitate before continuing to wrap my hand in his. I didn’t have any words and it felt like if I did say something it wouldn’t be enough and seem disrespectful. Holding his hand as he slowly began to hold mine, my eyes were drawn to the piece of paper he had been resting on. Rough pencil sketches littered the page and I jumped on it immediately.

“Do you draw?” I asked, shaking his attention from the dark back to the lit up classroom.

He shrugged gently, “Not much, it just passes the time.”

With my other hand I pulled the paper to me. “Really? These seem really good!”

The sketches varied, some were of flowers, some were figure poses, a detailed eyeball because it was so usual to sketch just one eye when you were bored in class and my heart felt light just by the familiarity of it all.

“You’re really good Ryuichi,” I said, praising him once more but he shrugged it off again.

“You’re probably just saying that from hearing my sob story,” He rolled his eyes but his cheeks seemed to be dusted a faint pink.

A slight giggle left my lips, “No way! You’re great, we even have these flowers at my grandmother’s flower shop!” I had said, pointing to the coupled sketches of flowers.

“Wait, flower shop? I saw one as the limousine drove past it to school, I wanted to go see but I’m not allowed to.” He began to grumble, but his eyes were faintly lit up. “It’s nice you can have your own flower shop though.”

I nodded along, “Its beautiful, it might have been the same one you saw too! I could take you there some time?”

“I said I’m not allowed?”

“We can ask!” My excitement was bubbling to the surface, slightly scaring the poor boy. “We can just ask super nicely! Reiji loves manners!”

Ryuichi’s brow twitched. “Speaking of him, how did you get involved with him? It seemed only us walking food in the mansion knew and it was a secret to every other human.”

“Oh,” He had told his story, and now, he was asking about mine.

I didn’t know where to start or how to, it felt odd to reflect on my journey and remember how I once felt, before knowing about vampires.

So, I just started speaking. Talking about the entrance exam and our initial meeting, leaving out the details on how pretty I had thought Reiji was, and then of my utter surprise to see him seated beside me in class.

I had felt so determined to befriend him simply because he wanted to erase my existence in the chair beside him. Everyday he insulted me but it kept me striving to win. I had never thought myself as competitive, I had never been with someone enough to discover that before. How every time he put me down I was just determined to show him up.

Then, the others. Ruki, Yuma – even Kou and Azusa. I met them with no clue what they were either. They had assumed I was someone important because according to them Reiji’s scent was all over me. When Ruki found out the truth, he… he was ready to kill me that night. Thinking back to the night, the chase and the fear. I never quite knew why Reiji turned up; he had saved my life just to doom it.

The quick descent into madness, it all spiralled from there. Since then I barely saw the other group of vampires, and if I caught a glance of them I hurried elsewhere. It was rare, the times I saw them since that night could be counted on one hand but it still unnerved me. The fact Ruki had been after me thinking I was a sacrificial… bride…

It all came crashing down and the panic set in as I rounded up my story and reminded myself of why I was in danger in the first place. Ruki had said he thought I was the bride and he was looking for her, it had been so long ago I had forgotten. All this time, for at least the past month Ruki had known who the real bride was and could have taken her away at any moment. The entire time he had more than enough opportunities… unless he had spent the time planning. Reiko could be in danger.

As I rushed to explain it all to Ryuichi he was quick to jump up to his feet with me, my voice speeding up and stumbling over words as his eyes grew wider. Our mixed panic was suffocating the room and the more I explained the potential threat the more terrified we became. Until a soft spoken voice made us catch our breath.

Her golden peach hair and blue eyes shone brightly, the blurred hazy look in her eye was there as it often was. She seemed curious about what we were doing as she stood in the doorway. Her fragile yet curvy frame swaying on her feet as her voice sang softly to us.

“I was looking for you Ryu, a boy wanted to talk to us, he said his name is Ruki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHHAHAHA


	13. Chapter 13

He said his name was Ruki.

The words stunned Ryuichi and I as we stood staring in mute horror despite the only one before us was some sweet innocent girl. She continued to sway on her feet, her face slowly falling as silence met her. A tiny pout began to form.

“Why are you like this Ryu?” She cried; her voice starting to crack already. “And I thought you were nice Kaori! Both of you are so mean why don’t you say anything?”

Her voice had quickly become shrieks as a child-like tantrum seemed to sweep over her. The increasing levels of her voice shook both Ryuichi and I out of our trances and we rushed to speak.

“It’s not like that Reiko I swear-” Ryuichi stumbled over his words.

“Everything is fine I promise!” My words cried.

Both our sentences crashed and were hardly audible. A mass of desperate words strung together as we hurried to calm her. Briefly we glanced at each other as if to share a small moment of panic between us. Ryuichi moved to greet his sister and for the first time I saw him hold her. A warm tight embrace that even made me feel safe, just to witness it. Reiko’s tears dried as her face clouded over processing what happened. When she truly understood her brother was holding her the tears welled up once more but now as her arms shakily wrapped around his back.

“Reiko, you need to listen to me, okay?” Ryuichi was murmuring so softly I barely heard it; whilst Reiko nodded softly, eyes closed in bliss. “Did this guy say anything else to you?”

She shook her head, “He said he had been waiting a long time to talk to us, we shouldn’t make him wait.”

“Reiko… Reiko, we can’t do that.”

“Why?”

Ryuichi sighed over her shoulder. “That guy? He’s dangerous and-

“Who’s dangerous?” A new voice entered the room, twisting my stomach up from the familiarity.

Ryuichi quickly looked up and dragged Reiko back to me, in seconds she was behind me as we faced the doorway. The vampire was there with that cold look in his dull blue eyes. Being in the same room as him suddenly filled me with terror, I didn’t know where Reiji went off to. If something happened… would he be there to save me again?

The vampire was content to stand in the doorway, his expression turning bitter the longer no one replied. Slowly, he took steps into the room. _Then the rest followed_. Yuma, Kou and the boy in bandages Azusa. Knowing we were now trapped in the room with four vampires – we were screwed. Still, I gripped Reiko’s arm, shielding her behind me whilst getting ready to move at any opportunity.

Despite Ryuichi knowing these were all vampires know his legs were parted slightly, enough to give him a stable stance. He was in fight mode but if he so much as tried he would _die_. Seeing the irritability grow in Ruki’s eyes I hurried to speak.

“Y-you should just leave, all of you!” My voice threatened to break as it wobbled and stammered.

Yuma cracked and held his knuckles, “Sow, haven’t seen you in awhile.”

“M-nekochan is getting in the way again,” Kou’s voice sang in a chastising manner, despite his more feminine appearance his eyes held a lethal glimmer.

Ruki began to smirk, as if knowing he couldn’t lose. “Don’t make things difficult livestock, I’ll even ensure your safety but if you don’t leave this room now? You won’t be leaving it at all.” His brow began to furrow as if registering something. “On second thought, I should probably get rid of you now.”

I stumbled backwards as I backed me and Reiko up. “W-what? Why the sudden change of opinion?”

“Your scent, livestock, it has changed and it’ll be easier if you’re removed.” His eyes were narrowed whilst Azusa crept forward.

“I can… hurt her… now… can’t I?” His slow voice didn’t do much to reduce the crippling fear he instilled in me.

I kept Reiko behind me but now we were backed up against the window, my eyes flashing out as if hoping to see some escape route. This was the second floor, we could break a few bones sure but… it would cause too big of a scene for these vampires to harm us. Actually breaking a window wouldn’t be easy however, then my eyes caught a glimpse of one of the nearby windows open on its latch.

Ryuichi hadn’t spoken a word, merely stood in the middle of the room despite the impending attack. There would be no avoiding it, unless I could just reach…

“S-so why is my scent different?” I spluttered out a question in hoping to at least buy a few seconds, slowly shuffling alongside the windows. “Is it because of Reiji?”

Ruki looked bored. “You must be brainless to not know why, it should be obvious.”

“It’s really not, you see...” _A little further…_ “Reiji, you see, he um- he doesn’t say much to me. Our communication points are rather low...”

Reiko giggled slightly, “Like a dating simulator?”

 _Now was not the fucking time for my guilty pleasures Reiko_.

“He, um, even broke my nose yesterday… or this morning?” Ignoring Reiko’s comment; it looked like we were just backing away.

Azusa was holding a knife and caressing it softly whilst Yuma was holding his knuckles; his face hardened and eyes filled with vicious intent. If I could just…

“He broke your nose?” Ruki seemed to be drawing it out also, as if it was fun perhaps to see a couple humans slinking towards a corner in a room. “Your nose isn’t injured so he must not find you overly distasteful. I find it hard to believe you don’t know.”

Know what? “I told you, our communication skills aren’t the best. I’m having better conversations with you right now, actually...” A nervous giggle added itself on the end.

Ruki rolled his eyes, his body language telling me he wanted to end it now. As if some unspoken command was uttered Azusa and Yuma began making steps forward. My arm still behind me, hand gripping Reiko – my other hand shot out. The latch on the window undone. The room seemed to blur and slow down.

The noise of the window freed seemed to have made everyone turn and focus, Ryuichi in the middle of turning around, Yuma lunging towards us but it was too late. We were falling backwards. My eyes were clenched shut and I held Reiko close, willing myself to land first. Unprepared, her shrill cries deafened me. Then they stopped oh so abruptly.

 _Impact_.

It felt like every part of me shattered. Falling through the window into the school’s courtyard, nearby students relaxing on break suddenly screamed around me. I couldn’t move or speak. Reiko lay on top of me unmoving but I couldn’t process any worry for her.

No. No something didn’t feel right. The pain flooding my body was so immense it was as if it cancelled itself out. My eyes were locked looking directly up into the night sky, the edges of my vision were darkened and slowly creeping in. The screams around me didn’t register now, no I was too busy lying still. My body felt broken. I had fallen directly on my back with the weight of Reiko on top. My mind couldn’t process worry for myself either.

Everything was just blank like some depressing acceptance. A slight warm substance was pooling around my head and it flooded inside me. I didn’t have the strength to choke on my own blood. A figure was suddenly rushed into view, Ryuichi, his panicked frenzied expression. Quickly Reiko was lifted off of me and rolled to the side. Ryuichi was out of sight now but I could hear him, cussing and yelling then sweet gentle murmurs.

Before I closed my eyes another figure loomed into view. _Reiji_. His face wasn’t giving anything away as my eyes dragged slowly over to him. My lips were moving on their own as if trying to tell him something but only blood bubbled – my body jolting as it forced me to choke. The jarring movement igniting my broken body. I wanted to scream.

It felt like I should have passed out by now like Reiko had. I could feel my blood around me, surely I should be unconscious or maybe even dead.

Things seemed to pass in a frenzied blur after that. A lot of bright lights and carting my body around on a trolley, panicked voices around yelling across to the other. Why was I still awake? My eyes were blurred but I was still there, in the moment, hearing everything. Then, voices were speaking to me. Trying to coax me to recognise their words but I was tired, so damn tired.

I felt the desperate need to sleep but it refused to come. Soon the blurring lights made me feel nauseous, my eyes closing but my ears still collecting every sound. With my eyes closed everything else seemed heightened. I could feel the people around me, probing and prodding me, every shattered bone splintering into tissue.

Unsure if time passed because I finally fell unconscious or because my brain got tired of logging every detail heard, smelled, felt. When my eyes next opened I was surrounded by tubing, a machine whirring away behind me. Hospital. Of course, I was in a hospital bed. There was someone by the bedside, slouched over. Their frame seemed so small it had to be Sobochan.

I wanted to reach out and hold her but I couldn’t, I couldn’t do anything.

My eyes drifted shut and when they reopened she was gone, another figure replaced her. They were taller, almost unrecognisable. Out of uniform, tousled hair, glasses lazily placed beside my leg. His eyes were shut but he didn’t seem at peace, his expression seemed troubled and exhausted.

Once more I tried to reach out, the tip of my finger barely twitched – but it was enough. His eyes shot open, crimson gaze locked onto my face. Immediately he was on his feet, moving away and calling out to someone. Someone dressed in blue entered and quickly came to my side. Flashing a light in my eyes and holding my hand, she kept telling me to do things. I didn’t want to reach out to her, so I closed my eyes and ignored her until I fell away again.

When they next opened it was a similar sight, Reiji was alone in the room with me. This time, a whole finger twitched. The moment his eyes opened and turned to me I tried my best to scowl at him, trying to tell him in my limited way I didn’t want a nurse or doctor. He paused mid-standing up, as if he actually understood.

Slowly he lowered himself back into his seat, his appearance seemed unkempt and his shirt sleeves were rolled up. A plaster across the crook of his arm, similar to how one would look after a blood test or donation. The concept seemed funny to me, my face relaxed. The oxygen mask strapped to my face began to irritate me but I knew it had to be there for a reason.

I attempted to twitch one finger again, finding the rest twitching along albeit weaker. Surprised I did it again, however, Reiji didn’t seem surprised. He watched me intently as I willed my fingers to wiggle.

“Kaori,” Reiji’s voice finally filled the room, exciting my ears and grabbing my full attention. “Speak.”

A slight frown weakly formed. It seemed more like a command for a dog rather than something to say to a human, a patient to further add. Without intention my body reacted, as if to say “I can’t speak” yet those words came out. A weak airy whisper, but it was my voice nonetheless.

“What… is happening?” I asked, suddenly feeling fear cling to me.

Perhaps I had just been in hospital for a while, recovering in my sleep, but something felt wrong. It was like something dirty and vile crawling under my skin. I repeated the question, chanting it in my mind as part of me began to break down.

“You’re making good progress, your recovery is going smoothly.” His answer seemed too rehearsed.

My lower lip trembled. “What aren’t you… telling me?”

“You need to rest, you’re getting short of breath-

“Reiji!” I yelled, yet the voice came out an even smaller whisper, as if the extra effort put into speaking decided to do the opposite of intentions.

He ran a hand through his rare messy hair. “I have assisted with your recovery that is all you need to know.” I continued to plead with my eyes. “You asked me the other day what I did to heal your nose.”

He began to speak but already I was shocked and terrified, the other day? Just how long had I been in hospital? Or rather, how little?

“As you know vampires heal at an accelerated rate,” _No_. “After your nose was broken I had decided after you lost consciousness to heal it entirely.” _Please, Reiji don’t tell me…_ “To do that I injected you with a small sample of my blood, you healed swiftly and once it was out of your system there would be no need to address it.”

His crimson eyes were distant the more he confessed. “It was only because of that you survived the fall, however it wouldn’t have been enough to sustain your recovery.” _The plaster on his arm_. “For the past twelve hours you have been under a constant blood transfusion to ensure your recovery is completed successfully.”

Screaming, panicking, if I was mobile I would have thrown things around, pulled out my hair and sobbed. I wanted it to stop but he just kept going.

“There may be side effects to the amount of vampire blood in your system now such as migraines, loss of appetite, sensitivity to loud noises,” He kept listing side effects, they all sounded normal but I knew he was keeping one from me.

“Reiji...”

He paused at my quiet cry, “Kaori.” His crimson eyes had a faint glow, my eyes noting his fangs just barely showing between spoken words. “The most prominent side effect would be you turning.

If you became a vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be wondering, is this a crack fic? And tbh, at this point, bitch it might be.  
> Here's to a chapter written at 4am with no thought put into it! :D
> 
> I would apologise for how poorly written this fic is, how no planning was put into it after the first chapter but hey, I'm having fun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I view this fic as a complete shit show but obviously some of y'all are enjoying it, if any of you wanna elaborate as to why I'll be all ears cos I don't see it ??  
> On with the show (of shit).

My throat was dry. An aching coolness probed my thirst. I positively yearned for warmth. To feel the hot touch of tender skin. My eyes clouding over, lustfully, I held onto the person before me. I clung to them as if I needed them to merely exist, a baby suckling at the teat put before them. The pure desperation for needing more. Craving more. Oh fuck, the craving was more than intense.

It was a powerful wave crashing over me, washing me up to leave me breathless and feeble. And yet, there was an undeniable strength coursing through me. It boiled under the layer of tough ice. My mouth wanting, it was as if I was trying to get my next fix. Sore gums throbbed as the two fangs enlarged, falling slightly lower and increasing in length.

The one I clung to, they seemed restless. Their emotions didn’t matter to me. My lips dragged along their bared shoulder, breathing deeply the scent of their fear appetising me. My tongue slithered out to lap at the flesh as if drawing it out made it all the more arousing and worth it. Reaching the crook of their neck I sucked on the skin, illicit moans erupting from me. Their blood was rushing, their heart pounding fast as their fear accelerated – it made it feel _so_ much better.

When my fangs pierced, penetrating them and causing them to bite their lip in anguish, the thick warm substance quickly coated my mouth. My tongue drowned in rich blood as my body drowned in ecstasy. This – this is what living meant. The euphoric experience, my nails digging into their chest as I latched on from behind, my legs wrapped around them. It was everything one could ever desire.

The more I drank the more my greed threatened to succumb me, it was too much for my senses. The tough icy skin of mine began to grow warm, an electrifying feeling. It was as if to be on the brink of death to be brought back all over again. More, more more…

The blood was filling me but I kept craving, it wasn’t enough for me. Hot, growing so hot… my skin… I just needed a little more-

“Kaori,”

My eyes flew open. My name pulling me from the dream, the _nightmare_. Looking to the one responsible, Reiji was sat beside me in the hospital room. Seeing his face, my mind recalled everything as if it were some distant memory and not just the other day.

“What do you mean?” I had screamed, despite my weak voice suddenly it had grown in strength in the short time Reiji admitted the potential side effects.

Reiji scowled, “I dislike having to repeat myself-

“No!” Suddenly the room was filled with loud beeping, probably due to one of the machines hooked up to me. “Why would you do something like that to me?”

“Well if you would calm down to allow civil conversation,” He tried to reason, my scowl further enabling his own. “Would you have rather you died? As that is precisely what would’ve happened, you should be on your knees thanking me.”

“Screw you!”

A nurse broke into the scene, looking confused but hurrying to my side nonetheless. I couldn’t even hear her as I continued to yell and thrash around in my weak state, determined to try and lash out at Reiji.

“That’s enough,” A calm voice interrupted, silenced. He had long hair, partially tied back but it nearly reached the floor – long white locks, his golden eyes focused on me. He was dressed in a doctor’s uniform, just those two words had the nurse leaving the room. “So pleased to see you awake Miss Kaori.”

The air felt cold and thick in my throat, “Who are you?”

“This is Doctor Reinhart,” Reiji blandly stated. “He has been ensuring your treatment went successfully.”

Something about that, it told me all I needed to know. This was a vampire. Another fucking vampire. My eyes welled with tears but I gritted my teeth and willed them to still. I was getting so sick of _vampires_.

“Miss Kaori, may I ask what the issue was earlier?” His gentle smile seemed mocking and his gaze seemed to examine the deepest parts of me. “Was there a disagreement of sorts? A domestic perhaps?”

My teeth ground against each other. “It’s fine.” As soon as I was out it would be. “When can I leave?”

“Well you see, you caused quite a scene I heard,” Two pointed fangs between words. “Any human girl would be in a state for quite some time, it would be rather suspicious to be discharged so soon, don’t you agree?”

“So I’m stuck here?”

His smile kept plastered on. “We have had to perform some serious damage control, the school and your family will have been informed of your transition to a new updated hospital to suit your condition – no visitors allowed of course.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” There was quite obviously no such hospital to be transferred to, this was damage control he said, I was simply being removed.

“You will in fact be residing under the Sakamaki residence until due notice, your belongings have already been dispatched.” Doctor Reinhart explained. “Until an acceptable time has passed you are to have no contact with the outside world. I will leave you in the capable hands of your caretaker for now Miss Kaori.”

Leaving me speechless he left. Several moments passed as I absorbed the information. The public had been spun a story, everyone would believe I had become a patient under another hospital that didn’t allow visitors. In truth, I was going to be a prisoner in the Sakamaki mansion. There would be no escape. Most of all, no Sobochan.

Tears threatened to spill as I stared at the end of the bed, a deranged air emanating from me. How would Sobochan be dealing with this? How long would I be apart from her? Would I even see her again? If these vampires can have such a hold over public eyes what if they wrote me off? Reiji finally had enough but they tell everyone I passed in a hospital bed? No one would know.

“Why didn’t you let me die?” My voice was a mere whisper, a pathetic cry for answers. “I’d rather have a broken nose right now, be paralysed from the neck down or even be dead entirely… just, why?”

Reiji let out a sigh, as if it was me inconveniencing him. “I couldn’t be doing with such an eyesore, and I would rather your death not be caused from something so childishly pathetic.”

“Jumping out a window to escape asshole vampires, that’s… that’s childishly pathetic?”

“Perhaps if you applied logic to the situation-

“I tried Reiji!” A sudden scream ripped through me, my hair falling forward across my face. “I wanted to keep her safe and that was the only option!”

Reiji’s hand suddenly gripped my hair, yanking my head back. “You barely know the human and yet you have continued persistently to involve yourself in matters that don’t concern you.”

“I couldn’t let Ruki have her...” A sob, finally a cry broke through, perhaps in part to the hair threatening to rip from my scalp. “The both of them, its not fair what they have to deal with...”

“Do you not ever think of your own predicament-

“How is she? Is Reiko okay, did she make it?” Without intention I interrupted him, I wasn’t sure if I truly wanted to know. If she didn’t make it, that would make me responsible.

Reiji dropped the fistful of hair, returning to sitting down. “She is in a coma, however, she is stable. You softened her fall, it’s believed she fell unconscious during the fall. Satisfied?”

“Reiji… if I become a vampire,” My eyes searched for his, our gaze locked. “I’ll truly hate you.”

It was hard to believe that all transpired a day ago. I had spent the time drifting in and out of sleep, that _nightmare_ – it plagued me. Reiji remained in the room, every time my eyes were open he was there. I had reason to believe he hadn’t once left.

At one point during my wake, Doctor Reinhart had entered the room to take out several tubes. I hadn’t uttered a word since what I told Reiji. He never responded, not with words or even an expression change. His face had looked hardened, as if anticipating me to stay something. Perhaps he predicted I would say something to the effect I did, he must have not wanted me to know how he felt. By now, I doubt he felt anything at all.

He had no respect for my life, he had toyed with it as if playing god. All because it wasn’t a death of his preference. I wanted to demand more answers, it didn’t feel like the full story but I knew he wouldn’t divulge any more than he had. So I remained in silence.

After being woke up from my slumber and those awful visions once more, I sat up with a sigh. At some point Reiji had brought a stack of books, commenting he had brought them from his study for me. I wouldn’t be able to leave until Doctor Reinhart was satisfied with my recovery. It was assumed I would leave the following night.

I hadn’t acknowledged Reiji’s “good” deed, instead picking up a book on whims and flicking through as I pleased. Even now as I picked up a book he made no comment on my own lack of comment. The least I deserved was to get away with no manners and not worry about losing my neck.

At times it seemed Reiji was waiting for me to say something. I think the only thing I would tell him would be to leave the room. The books he had brought were more than enough to occupy my waking hours.

The books in question? They were certainly interesting. I didn’t want to voice it, but the books truly were amazing. They seemed practically ancient, pages slightly yellowed and ink looking faded at the edge of the paper. The ink itself seemed like handwritten calligraphy. I wondered how he acquired such a book but I was adamant not to speak with him.

The content of the books however were… interesting. Interesting as in, I had no idea what it was telling me. I couldn’t understood if it was a recipe book or a chemistry book or a… something book. Regardless, the feel of the pages and aesthetic of the tomes captivated me. So I read gibberish in peace.

“Kaori?”

When I next heard my voice being called, Reiji was stood and waiting. A nurse entered the room, carrying a change of clothes and placed them on a table beside me. I was finally leaving, not that Sobochan would know. As both the nurse and Reiji left, for the first time I was alone. Sitting up I steadied myself as I dragged my legs off to the side, letting them dangle as I accessed myself.

Being bedridden for the past couple days had certainly upset the body, it ached to lie back down and yet cried to move some more. Slowly but surely, I was able to dress myself. A knock at the door made me pause as I was slipping on my shoes.

“Kaori?”

There was his voice again, saying my name but lacking the effect it once had. My heart didn’t speed up in questionable excitement. It stayed still, steadily beating and just ensuring it got the job done.

Walking slowly and stiffly to the door, I opened it. Reiji greeted me in his courteous yet bored way. I ignored it and focused on leaving. He tried to offer his arm but I shrugged it off. As Doctor Reinhart signed off some papers, Reiji momentarily left. Upon return he had brought a wheelchair.

With a sigh, I accepted. Sitting myself, shakily lowering myself until I was sat securely. Before I could opt to move by myself, someone was pushing the wheelchair. Flipping my head around in numerous directions trying to whip around to scowl at Reiji, he simply looked on ahead – a glint of amusement shimmered in his eyes.

Upon smuggling me out of the hospital, deposited into the limousine, my final journey began. Being sent to the Sakamaki mansion felt like a death sentence. I had been around Reiji for this long, why only now did I fear he could kill me? Perhaps it was due to seeing how easily his kind could manipulate situations. Damage control. That’s what the doctor said.

Arriving on the estate I felt sickness plunge into me, if I left the limousine I truly would be sealing my fate. Reiji didn’t care. His hand grasped my wrist tightly and dragged me out alongside him, promptly leading me up the steps.

The loud thud of the entrance doors slamming shut behind me as we entered the foyer – it really did sound like a sealed fate. Reiji continued to lead me further inside, along the way I caught sight of the triplets. They were gathered in a room as if they had been discussing something, their pause evident as we passed by, their eyes trailed after me. I even noticed Subaru, through a window out in the courtyard he was perched lazily on a stone bench twirling a thorned white rose. He looked up and his gaze locked on mine as I passed by the window.

The entire mansion seemed alive and keen to watch my every move. Reiji led me upstairs a winding staircase as we reached the second floor, it appeared a room had been allocated for me as he brought me into a room.

The walls were bare, a pale grey paint coating them with white painted wood boarding at the bottom. The floor a pale beige wood panel effect tiling, a white plush rug covered the middle of the room.The curtains that covered a large arched window were grey also, a pale yellow layer of lace acted as a veil; let down whilst the grey curtains were pulled back. Pale moonlight streaming in until Reiji flicked the light switch on.

The bed was large, as in fit a fat lady and her pork pies kind of large. The sheets were a light shade of grey, a plaid pattern inter-weaved yellow lines into the linen. The pillows were an assortment of plain grey, two plaid matching the bedspread and one pure pale yellow – an obvious colour scheme forming.

A white dresser was across the room, a vanity mirror fixed to it with a simple white cushioned stool tucked under it. Several drawers filed down the side of the furniture piece as well as drawers in the two bedside tables one on either side of the bed. A large white wardrobe with built in drawers on the lower portion stood sturdy in the room.

A few boxes and a suitcase of my belongings were in the room, organised neatly by the wall beside the wardrobe. Everything seemed to be in perfect condition.

It was certainly a very pretty prison.

“I shall leave you to organise your belongings,” Reiji stated, as I began to walk slowly into the centre of the room. “You will still be feeling some of the effects but I will bring you some soup later, do ensure you at least attempt to eat it.”

The mere mention of food had my stomach growling. Clutching my belly awkwardly I tried to ignore it ever happened. I hadn’t eaten food since the afternoon before school that day… In the hospital they put me on specialised drips, formulated for vampires. It worked the same for me due to the vampire blood I had inside me. I wondered when that would all finally leave.

Reiji had told me human and vampire blood cells react when put together. Either the human blood cells break down or the vampire blood cells do. Apparently some lab test results showed that my blood cells were breaking down the blood from Reiji. Still, I wouldn’t feel truly clean until it was gone entirely.

A soft click of the door told me Reiji had left. Trying not to linger on negative thoughts, I got to work on unpacking. The few things collected for me were easily put away in the wardrobe and various drawers with plenty of room to spare.

I was soon left with nothing to do. Making my way to the bed I perched warily on top. Sinking softly into the bedding an audible sigh left me as I found myself falling backwards. The sheets seemed to welcome my body, hugging me softly as I laid facing up at the ceiling.

Slowly I fell asleep, all the while urging no thoughts to form in fear of worry and fear bubbling up all over again. I just wanted to forget and be at peace – just for a short while.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this chapter is an indication to go by that I'll be updating regularly, but I appreciate everyone being so patient. I've been extremely ill to say the least but I've had some wonderful friends talking me out of several messes. Half of this chapter was already written a couple months back but tragedy struck and it was never finished. However I received a new comment on this story today that reinvigorated me and so I finished up the chapter.  
> I don't know if this is quality writing or whatever, all I know is my life has been hell these couple months and smashing a bunch of letters on my keyboard tonight entertained me. I write predominately for myself so a lot of the tone in my writing is due to me sarcastically reading along as I type. I think a lot of my personality can be reflected in my writing, regardless I hope it can be enjoyed whether you think it's written well or not, whether I update regularly or not, and I hope any one who reads this is safe and well.

 My eyes flew open at the sound of the door opening, bolting upright with a panic-stricken expression. Reiji stood in the doorway, narrowing his gaze at seemingly my response to him entering. He held a silver tray balanced on the tips of his splayed out fingers, a steaming bowl could be seen from my height. Continuing into the room, Reiji silently told me to sit back down. It amazed me how much his scowl could tell me.

  
 He set the tray down on my lap and I could finally see what food he brought me. I could’ve sworn he mentioned soup but instead a bowl of spaghetti met my gaze. I couldn’t question the quality, it looked and smelled delicious but something about it… it made me feel ill. A scornful sigh made me break contact with the food and suddenly Reiji’s face was looking down at me disdainfully – more so than usual.

  
 “Instead of making faces like a child at least pretend to be polite,” He said, his tone biting a bit more than usual.

  
I shook my head hastily, “Sorry, it looks good! I just feel a bit nauseous I guess...”

  
 “That’s a given did I not inform you of the side effects of vampire blood in your veins? Must everything be repeated so thoroughly to get through your thick skull?” Another sigh and then he crossed his arms tightly. “I prepared you Spaghetti Carbonara, at the very least attempt to eat it.”

  
 “Wait,” I took the fork gently in my hand, “You made this? How do you know how to cook this stuff?”

  
 “Eat it and then perhaps I’ll tell you.”

  
 Rolling my eyes, I rolled the fork, twisting the spaghetti onto the utensil. My stomach growled softly to itself in want and both in protest. It was starving and yet unsure that this was the food it wanted. Miserably I lifted the fork to my mouth, the moment it touched my tongue a shudder ran through me. My taste buds cringing despite how good it tasted. In any other circumstances I would have loved to eat Reiji’s cooking, however the more I chewed the more I felt the rising bile. Swallowing it to avoid gagging, I placed the fork back down quietly.

  
 “It tastes good Reiji it’s just like, my tongue is trying to repel it or something.” I sighed.

  
He clicked his tongue, “Of course, you’re just stating the obvious.”

  
 “So you’ll tell me how you know how to cook now?”

  
He smiled brightly, uncharacteristically so, fangs glinting. “I do keep my word yes,” He took hold of the fork and soon raised another mouthful to my face – obliging only to avoid him ramming it down my throat. “I know how to cook simply because I can.”

  
I paused chewing, taking a moment to stare emptily at him before swallowing. “I hate when you do that.”

  
 “Naturally,” He replied.

  
 He then proceeded to feed me the entire meal. I didn’t dare protest so I struggled in silence not to throw up the contents. No doubt he would make me eat that also. Being “obedient” seemed to suit Reiji’s attitude well, he almost seemed caring and disturbingly domestic as he fed me. Once the bowl was empty I felt beyond nauseated I almost wished to create a new word for it.

  
 “I shall leave you be for a short while, it may perhaps be wise not to venture too far from your room in regards to my brothers being around.” He advised, picking the tray up and heading towards the door. “That being said, if they attack you there is a ninety-eight percent chance you deserved it.”

  
 The door clicked promptly in sync with my face dropping into a frown. He just had to add that last part, didn’t he? Rolling my eyes I returned to silently weeping over my full stomach. Moving to my feet I tested my nausea standing, with it not increasing I waddled over to the window. Peering out I caught sight of someone moving, bobbing my head around as if that would help any, eventually the person came into view. Ryu. He was kicking fallen rose petals on the ground, hands shoved into his dark jeans pockets and a loose black hoodie zipped up.

  
 I felt my chest twinge slightly, feeling guilt punch me. The window had been our only option so it didn’t make sense to regret it and feel guilt and yet that’s exactly how I was beginning to feel. Stepping away from the glass I decided to try and find him.

  
 Leaving the bedroom I headed the way Reiji had brought me, getting to the ground floor with intent to find the way leading to the garden. Upon locating large double doors with frosted glass, intricate roses painted inside like from some magical castle – I pressed my body against it. As it began to budge I felt a cold breeze scratch its way inside through the growing crack. Heaving the solid door with all my body weight eventually I slipped through letting the door thud shut loudly behind me.

  
 Gasping heavily, forearms braced on my thighs as I hunched over to pause, I slowly caught scent of roses. Each flower had it’s own unique aroma, ever since I was a little girl I had them all pegged. Shakily I brought my body up-right and gazed into the area I stepped into. The floor was partially paved by rustic stone slabs and had a dull shine from the moonlight. Rows of bushes were neatly trimmed, covered in roses; some were as pale white as the moon whilst others burst of blood red.

  
 Walking slowly forwards I ended up nearly forgetting why I had come outside. The familiarity of roses hypnotised my senses. It wasn’t until I caught sight of something moving I remembered my intentions. Moving with more urgency I bypassed the rose bushes and hurried to catch up to the moving figure.

  
 “Ryuichi!” I finally cried out – the figure stopped, but it did nothing else. “Hi! Um, Ryu...” Something in the air was warning me I was in danger, a thick coating of saliva covered my throat.

  
He shifted, the barest of movements as he turned slightly in my direction. “If that’s you Kaori...”

  
 “Yeah, it is!”

  
 “You better fucking leave.” Ryuichi’s voice twisted into something like that of a growl, a snarl of a monster that could make good on it’s threats.

  
Wringing my wrists I bit my lip to stop it trembling. “Ryu please...”

  
 Something snapped and the figure came barrelling towards me. His deep blue eyes were darkened and sick as I caught flashes of them. In seconds he was towering over me, yanking my wrists and gripping them with one hand. My breath hitched and eyes drew wide. We were frozen, as if someone had pressed pause in the middle of an action film. Ryu’s face was twisted and sinister, any resemblance to his younger, sweeter sibling were impossible to find.

  
 “Don’t,” He finally choked out a word between gritted teeth. “Don’t you dare come near me after what you did...”

  
I didn’t bother trying to escape his grip. “You know there was no other option, I did what I thought was best-

  
 “You thought wrong! You’re just another defenceless moron like that brat in a coma, always needing someone else to save you!” The louder he yelled the tighter he squeezed on my wrists, forcing a pained hiss to leave my lips. “I fucking hate weak people like you!”

  
My body flinched. “I’m not weak!”

  
 “Oh, really?” A sick grimace that looked like an unsettling grin formed on his pretty face.

  
 “Ryu please, there was no way you alone could’ve took on those vampires! You understand that right?”

  
 His free hand gripped my shoulder, a sudden shove forced me to my knees as he then dropped one of my arms. He began to pull on the wrist left in his grasp whilst holding me still by the shoulder. I could feel muscles straining, burning up through my arm to my shoulder. My newly freed hand did nothing to swat away at his seething rage. He was messed up.

  
 “Ryu!” I screeched, as if by volume alone my voice could stop him.

  
 He grunted, letting go of my arm to promptly slam a knee into my chest. A hot flash blinded me at the unexpected blow, feeling winded I clattered backwards on the floor in a heap.

  
 “Don’t you dare tell me what I am capable of, I could’ve handled those assholes just fine!”

  
 He’s crazy.

  
 Clutching my chest, I tried to untangle my legs and shuffle away. My pace mockingly slow. The more Ryuichi yelled the more my body flinched and shuddered – anticipating another blow.

  
 “It’s your fault what happened to Reiko, after everything I did to keep her safe and you… you fucking idiot!” His body shifted as if about to throw a kick when suddenly it all stopped.

  
 A brief movement in the air, something shifting faster than eyes could track. A figure loomed in front of me… but it faced away. The person stood between me and Ryuichi, an impressive air about the figure thickened the tension and froze it.

  
 My eyes crawled up the back of them and locked on the white locks, shining under the moonlight and capturing a silver hue. A gentle breeze rustled his hair but that was the only thing that moved in that silent moment. It was Subaru. His body seemed tense and locked, his fists by his sides curled up and trembling.

  
 Slowly his hands were brought up in front of him out of my view, slow deliberate cracking echoed through the cold night air. Subaru twisted his neck, a few more cracks sounding before he rolled his head smoothly. A slight huff, a grunt, sounded from him.

  
 “Better get lost before your master comes looking,” Subaru’s words were mocking, sick humour poking at the sides of Ryuichi’s dilemma – Laito.

  
A sigh sounded, this time from behind me. “That’s no way to treat a lady now is it, bitch-kun?” Speak of the devil…

  
 I didn’t need to twist behind me, Laito had already covered ground and passed Subaru. A passing glance down at me shot me in the gut. His green eyes gleamed with a vulgar fury I shuddered under. As he passed Subaru and left from my view point, I focused my ears and heard light shuffling. It seemed like rustling of clothes and then… the clinking of metal? A solid click jolted my shoulders.

  
 My heart hammered away as I remained curled on the ground in Subaru’s shadow. My eyes dashing around ready to catch any movement. Then the shadows loomed over and footsteps sounded, along with the sound of ominous metal ringing. The green-eyed vampire came into view, this time his gaze didn’t drop to me; it was focused ahead with deadly intent. His hand was curled around something…

  
 A metal chain, looped loosely but gripped tightly, dangled from him yet dragged through the air as if connected to something. Laito gave the chain a sharp tug as he passed, a sharp scuffle of feet moving and Ryuichi came into view. The metal chain was attached to him. By the neck, chained like some dog. I hurriedly averted my gaze to prevent from locking eyes. My heart lurched as my eyes trained onto his feet moving past me.

  
 As the pair disappeared from the garden, Subaru turned to look down at me. A flash of pity almost was caught in his eyes before he scowled in disgust. My wide eyes flashed up at him before I caught on. I should leave.

  
 Scrambling to my feet, I suddenly swayed at the exertion. My vision blurred and tilted. A soft thud clamped against my shoulder, balancing me. Shaking my head and wincing in an attempt to better my awareness, I faced Subaru once more as he retracted his hold.

  
 “Um, thanks...” My voice was airy and thin but the words managed to reach him.

  
The one red eye to be seen scrunched up, “Tch, how annoying. You’ve caused enough trouble so don’t go starting more.”

  
I didn’t have the strength to fight that. “Sorry, thank you… bye...”

  
 Shuffling awkwardly, I turned to go back inside. Looking up to see Reiji standing there, his face was passive and hard to read as usual but alas he stood there; in the doorway as he held that heavy door open. Taking hint, I scuffled after him with my head bowed much like a child about to be reprimanded.

  
 “How long are we going to sit in silence?” I finally asked, sat opposite him in his private study.

  
 He was sipping delicately from a cup of tea, the perfect picture of elegance – a pure gentleman. If one ignored the brooding scowl festered on his features. Reiji hadn’t uttered a single word and at the least half an hour had passed since I followed him to his room. It was as if he was waiting for something.

  
Slowly, he lowered the cup. “Kaori, do you mean to insult me?”

  
 “Excuse me?” Oh dear lord…

  
The cup silently met the saucer. “After I so graciously mended your face to prevent repulsive scarring, ensured your survivability after your pathetic dawdle from a second story window… you pick fights the first chance you get?”

  
 “Pick fights?” My facial expression was pulled wide. “No way are you- oh my god! Reiji!” Suddenly I was on my feet whilst squawking. “He attacked me!”

  
 “Now you’re denying all responsibility how feeble.”

  
My fingers began to curl up into my palm, nails scratching and digging into flesh. “I tried to initiate a calm conversation I’m not responsible for that boy going berserk on me so don’t you dare insinuate I was asking to be attacked!”

  
 “Kaori...” Reiji’s voice was raspy and low, a gleam to his crimson eyes as he too joined me to stand yet far towered over me. “Must I remind you how easily I can end your life just as I saved it? You should see it a privilege to stand before me and grovel at my feet in thanks – not argue with me like some wretched lame whore. Know your place or I will remove you from it.”

  
 Like a punch to the gut I was winded. A short breath of air pushed through my lips in mere exasperation. This was how I had ended up. Some miserable piece of meat to be battered and bruised, scolded and berated. Shaking my head, a deranged half smile clung to my mouth. I raised both hands, shaking gently as I bit my lower lip. My eyes met his, leaning closer to him.

  
 “Kill me then.”

  
 My hands dropped to my side as I began to back away, bemused disbelief with slight amusement… an expression Reiji didn’t seem fond of on my face. His scowl furrowed as if not understanding my reaction but to me it was clear. If he had the power to end me he could go ahead with it.

  
 Exasperated, chewing my lip, rolling my eyes and shaking my head – I turned on my heel and left the study. The door clicked safely, softly, behind me and I continued to walk to my own room.

  
 Perhaps it bizarre, perhaps it was perfectly normal – but I had slept soundly after that. In fact, upon waking I was almost sure I was okay; I felt brilliant in fact. So much so a skip in my step nearly caused me to trip as I walked through the bedroom door and into the corridor. Walking it off as one would a sort of contentment was stuck to me. A hum began to vibrate softly against my lips as a tune played out. My thought processes of the day had yet to catch up.

  
 “The hell is wrong with you?” A voice called out from behind me, turning around to reveal it as the brother Ayato. A bewildered yet amused expression coating his smirk. “First bride to wake up skipping in this place, Reiji drug you already?”

  
Reiji. Ugh. “No, I am drug-free thank you very much.”

  
 “That most definitely makes me think he slipped you something.” He chuckled, his green eyes were lit up and his cocky grin was almost endearing. “Heard Subaru had to save your ass last night, good job on that one princess.”

  
 “Okay, first of all my ass was not in danger.” I paused to allow the delinquent to chuckle. “And secondly, princess? Just use my name please...”

  
Rolling his eyes he lumbered over, “Whatever four-eyes, Ore-sama has better things to do.” Passing by he made some lazy two-finger salute, the tips of his fingers nearly brushing across my forehead.

  
 Watching the boy go I let out a sigh; so already I was pinned as some damsel in distress. Though it didn’t appeal to me part of me wanted to seek Subaru out and thank him – and then promptly question why he stepped in, for science.

  
 Wandering through the mansion walls, a solid hour must have passed and Subaru was far from found. In fact, I don’t think even I was found. Entering a room, a thin coat of dust seemed settled on little furniture that there was, a grand piano, the blinds drawn closed – I found myself slowing to a halt. Running a finger along the grand piano I watched the clean streak reveal white marble. Rubbing my finger against my thumb I stopped before the dusty stool, the cushion looked like velvet, wiping the dust around revealed it to be wine red. Perching lightly upon it I pulled the lid over the keys up, sliding it into the piano as I tried not to breathe the dust storm in. Wafting my hand slightly in front of me as the dust settled I then analysed the instrument.

  
 Vague memories of being forced to learn at a young age came creeping back yet nothing substantial. Pressing a key experimentally, I let the note ring out. It sounded rich yet light on my ears. Pressing another key, following it with the first I began to tap childishly upon the classic instrument. A giddy feeling began to swell in my chest as fonder memories of infuriating Sobochan flooded my heart – she hated when I didn’t take it seriously. She thought such an instrument should be treated with the utmost respect due to the beauty of it’s voice. I however liked the big boom keys.

  
 Several minutes passed playing around childishly when a slight groan behind me froze me. Shuffling around on the stool, at the back of the room a large sofa was faced away from me – a sudden blonde head rose up. It was that other brother, had I caught his name before?

  
 The boy was sat up now, his arm slung over the back of the sofa as he twisted to look over the furniture and scowl lazily my way. The single digit I had poised over a key still unintentionally fell back down creating the only noise in the room. Of course, it was the big boom key.

 

 The sudden heavy note had the boy groaning, rolling his eyes as he moved to stand. His movements were sluggish and despite his slouch and bad posture he was still far taller than me. An earbud fell from his ear as he haphazardly hip-bumped into several furniture pieces.

  
 "Tch, just great...” He mumbled, dragging a slow hand to reinsert the ear piece. “You, what the hell are you doing?”

  
 Evidently today was question Kaori day.

  
 “I was just… I was just, um. Piano.”

  
His face was deadpan, his movements stopped as if my response had drained him of all capability to respond to life itself. “I thought Reiji preferred the intelligent ones...”

  
 “Hey!”

  
He arched a brow. “Don’t touch that piano again or I’ll bite your fingers off.”

  
 Petty childish nature seemed to fuel me lately. A stubborn finger poked the side of the piano as I stared dead into the boy’s eyes. A pathetic pout on my lips. The blonde boy sighed, his back straightening out and suddenly his presence felt heavy in the room. His eyes on mine became clearer and less drowsy, like an animal deciding hibernation was over and it was time to hunt again. Just as he began to approach, I gulped in time to the door slamming open, hitting the wall as it ricocheted.

  
 “Kaori.” Reiji’s voice entered the fray causing attention to snap to him.

  
 “Reiji!” I exclaimed at the familiar voice.

  
Meanwhile Shu winced at the sudden incoming light. “Reiji?”

  
His crimson eyes narrowed further than usual. “Shu.”

  
 Well that was like in a cartoon.

  
 “Kaori if you are quite finished I need your presence immediately.” He stated, a slight urgency to his voice. His movements towards me were rigid yet swift, suddenly grasping my wrist before I could respond and dragged me out.

  
 He didn’t let up until we had reached his study yet again, closing the door promptly behind me with a forceful thud. The recent actions of his perturbed me, why was he so riled up? A sudden reattached grip on my wrist had me pulled close to his torso and then flung backwards towards his armchair. A sudden collision made my head spin as I stumbled back to my feet but Reiji was already there pinning me down into the seat as his face towered over mine – our noses brushing lightly against each other.

  
 “Reiji-

  
 “Don’t,” He ordered, his tone commanding me. “Do not go to that room ever again, do not go near that pathetic sloth ever again let alone utter a word to him do you understand?!”

  
 I nodded my head jerkily; feeling too frantic to translate I simply agreed in the moment. The sudden intensity in his eyes began to fade. He closed them tightly before slowly opening them, his usual expression was back and he stood back, his body less rigid as he turned on his heel and elegantly moved around his study.

  
 He returned with a book and forced it into my palms, one of the books he lent me whilst in the hospital. A slight sigh left his lips as if still composing himself, a slight adjustment of his glasses and he was back to himself.

  
 “Please occupy yourself with this book for the remainder of the day I will be working in here and I do not need you causing trouble for me, understood?”

  
I popped my lower lip out in a confused pout, raising my shoulders slightly. “Sure?”

  
 “Perfect.”

  
 Just like that he was at his desk, sat behind it and scribbling with a pen. We faced each other in silence yet his eyes never lifted from his desk. The blonde boy, Shu, did they not get along? Slowly I turned my attention to the book in my hands, remembering the initial intrigue when I flipped through the alien pages before – perhaps this time I would make an effort to understand it.

  
 I didn’t understand it.


End file.
